Avenge ga Kill
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Upon sensing something was wrong in a world different from their own The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy team up to save this world, but is everything as it seems, or is there a darkness from the world of the Avengers there making things worse then they already are?
1. Chapter 1

' _Such blood and carnage on this world'_ Doctor Strange thought as he walked around the area he was looking at in his dream, in front of him was a canine like monster with a young woman in his jaws, another young woman with her arm limply hanging from the side ' _what the name of Watoom is happening here and why am I sensing something foul emanating from it, could this be the work of Domammu?"_ he thought as he returned to the New York sanctum sanctorum

"Yo Strange, you alright them man?" Hawkeye asked walking in to see Dr Strange exiting his trance

"No, I am somewhat troubled" Dr Strange said getting up from his mediation

"What kind of trouble?" Hawkeye asked

"A different world, a different reality; something is affecting it; only it is not from their world" Strange said

"Where is it from?" Hawkeye asked

"It comes from our world, I cannot tell what exactly the threat is, only that it comes from here" Strange said

"Should I get the others?" Hawkeye asked

"Please do" Strange said as Hawkeye rushed out of the sanctum to assemble the Avengers.

* * *

"So what's going on Stephen?" Captain America asked

"It appears an evil of our world has entered into another world and is causing trouble there" Dr Strange said

"You don't think it could be Thanos do you?" Tony Stark aka Ironman asked

"I don't know, but considering we might run into him there we should call upon the Guardians of the Galaxy just in case" Strange said

"So when do we head out for this place?" Thor asked

"Give me time, I need to calibrate a spell that will allow us to travel to this new world" Strange said

"You heard the name, Carol the guardians if you please" Capt America said

"I'm on it" Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel said as she left, Falcon frowned as he sensed Thor was troubled by something

"What is it?" Flacon asked walking over to the Asgardian

"I have not sensed Loki in months, even after he was confined in The Dark World of Svartalfheim" Thor said "This world, it could be Loki and not the Mad Titan"

"Yeah, we've got other threats out in the world as well" Falcon said

"I do" Thor said

"Another thing is the absent of one Gamma Radiation Expert. He went missing after the battle for the Gauntlet" Falcon said

"Truly troubling" Thor said.

* * *

That afternoon the Avengers and Guardians were gathered

"Can we hurry this up please, I hate being on this dirtball" a raccoon said angrily

"I am Groot" Groot a tree like creature said

"I'm not impatient!" the raccoon snapped "Just anxious"

"That's the same thing Rocket" a guy in a long coat said, thsi was Peter Quill code named Star Lord

"Shut it Quill" Rocket said

"Such a cute rampant space alien raccoon" Scarlet Witch said scratching under his chin making Rocket go limp

"I am Groot" Groot said looking up smiling

"What did he say?" Scarlet Witch asked

"He said that he's never seen that before"

"Now that we're all here we can start" a man said as he strode into the room with Dr Strange, Capt. America and Black Widow

"What are we dealing with?" Star Lord asked

"As I said before there is a world out there which is housing one of our dangers, I cannot tell if its Thanos or what, but from what I've seen the citizens of this world wherever it is have been placed under a tyrannical dictatorship called the Empire. It is horrible" Dr Strange said choking

"Stephen?" Black Widow asked

"I'm fine, but they would be executed for anything from stealing to rebellion, even just disagreeing with the Emperor or Prime Minster is enough to warrant a death sentence" Dr Strange continued

"So basically everything we're against" Stark said "When do we leave?"

"Tony's right, if there is a world out there that needs our help" Capt. America said

"So when do we leave?" Fury asked

"I'm nearly finished with the spell to take us there" Strange said

"Good, get you gear and met us back here in about an hour" Fury said

"Yes Sir!" they declared

* * *

An hour later they all met up with the gear they needed as Doctor Strange looked behind him and walked over to a circle and exhaled as he started to do hand motions as the portal opened up a large abandoned room with a large map on one of its walls, it was then Strange turned to everyone

"Quickly, we must hurry through before the portal collapses stranding us in a dimensional limbo" Strange said

"You heard him" Fury shouted as a blue and white blur disappeared before re-emerging and grabbing Wanda

"Show off" Rocket said as the groups hurry through. Once the last Avenger was through Strange closed the portal

"So what's our next plan?" Star Lord asked

"We help this world, no matter what" Capt America said

"So we stop a new world from burning?" Spider-man asked

"You got it" Star Lord said

"So this is their world" Black Widow said looking at the map which was illuminated by the moon through a window

"Where are we?" Gamora asked

"My guess, close to the capital of this accursed Empire" Fury said "And by the looks of things this was a fortress or army barracks, but its abandoned now"

"Good for us" Hawkeye said

"Can you re-open the portal to Earth?" Captain Marvel asked

"Of course, but it will take time"

"Maybe we should scout the place out?" Falcon said

"T'Challa, Peter you're up" Fury said

"Which Peter?" Star Lord asked

"The Web-head" Fury said

"You got it"

"But we'll start in the morning, for now we unpack and get ready" Fury said

"Yes sir" they all said.

* * *

Soon the empty fortress was turned into a headquarters. Fury was about to finish looking around when he notice Rocket with a large cube like object

"What is that?" Fury asked

"What do you think it is, it a Hardlight computer with an in built generator" Rocket said booting up the computer, "Now to scan that map into the hard drive and access other programs. Hang on...impossible"

"What is it?"

"I'm getting an energy reading similar to that of the Infinity Gems on this world" Rocket said

"That's not good"

"Gee you think, of course it's not good! That's terrible news. Meaning that this world could have one of the six most powerful rocks in all of eternity is bad news"

"Rocket, we have two stones with us" Fury deadpanned

"That's because we're the heroes" Rocket said

"Never mind that, find where it is coming from, now!" Fury ordered

* * *

"So what do we call this new world?" Hawkeye asked

"We find the world true name, otherwise Imperial Earth works" Black Widow said

"That does work, so when do you think we'll find out about what the heck is happening here?" Hawkeye asked

"I'm not sure. Hopefully the good sorcerer can find out what is going on in this world and then relay it to us" Black Widow said

"Huh?" Hawkeye asked squinting

"What is it?" Black Widow asked

"Check out the cutie in the purple dress" Hawkeye said

"What's she doing all the way out here?" Black Widow said as she pulled out a pair of binoculars as looked at her "Plus that dress is Lilac"

"Whatever, but she seems lost" Hawkeye said "So I'm going to help her" he added jumping down to the ground and quickly and quietly following her 'Wait are those scissors? big ass one as well' he thought as he moved swiftly behind the girl. He frowned as she looked lost.

* * *

Sheele was returning to the base when she got lost just after the old fortress, Najenda seemed to think it was being occupied by the Empire to bolster its forces, but she got turned around and now she was lost.

"Where am I?" Sheele asked as Hawkeye crept up on her looking out for her "Did I get what I needed to do"

"About time I found you" a voice said as a blonde woman landed behind her

"Oh Leone" Sheele said smiling

"Where have you been, the boss has been wanting to know if the fortress is empty of Imperial forces" the blonde said

"It is" Hawkeye said revealing himself

"Who are you?" Leona asked as they went for their weapons

"A friend, me and a small army just have from a foreign land" Hawkeye said

"Why should we trust you?" Leone asked

"I know we haven't shown you a reason yet, but don't worry we will. We were brought here because one of our own saw bloodshed and corruption" Hawkeye said

"Very well, but know this, do anything we don't like an Night Raid will be coming for you" Leone said

"Very well, I'm Hawkeye by the way" Hawkeye said

"I'm Leone" the blonde said

"I'm Sheele" Sheele said bowing

"Nice to meet you ladies" Hawkeye said returning to the fortress 'Night Raid, I'll have talk to Fury about them

'Hawkeye huh, better keep a close eye on him' Leone said.

* * *

"Night Raid huh?" Fury asked

"Do we know anything about them?" Capt America asked

"No, not yet. Hopefully Spidey and T'Challa can find out who they are and what they stand for" Hawkeye said

"Did you say one of them had a lilac dress?" Strange asked

"Yeah, why?" Hawkeye said

"Because she was one of the young women in my dream, the other girl had pink hair" Strange said

"And what happened to them in this dream?" Fury asked

"the girl in purple died" Strange said "And the other one had a broken arm" Strange said

"I take it that is one of the things that spurred you into action in coming to this world?" Capt asked

"Indeed it was" Strange said

"So those two must be saved somehow" Fury said

"But how are we going to save them when we don't know who they're going to be attacked by?" Hawkeye asked

"I'm guessing we'll be playing nice with Night Raid" Fury said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the new blockbuster fic: Avenge Ga Kill, but wait I hear you say why are the Guardians here shouldn't it be just the Avengers, well because I wanted to add them for more characters since I'm mainly sticking to the MCU avengers, and they will be in the third Avengers movie, and I make a reference to that.**

 **So how did I get to do this, I was working on another fic where I was going to figure Akame and I wanted to know about her character so I watched a bit of Akame ga Kill and then the Monster Unleashed comic trailer popped up on Youtube and that's how it happened, plus I was reading Mrotrax's Wings and Lioness (go read it-its an awesome fic) so there we are**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"He said his name was Hawkeye huh?" Najenda asked as she lit a cigarette, her one eye crinkled in worry

"Yeah, he also said he was a part of a small army from a foreign land, and were drawn here because of one of their members saw bloodshed and corruption" Leone explained

"Still, seems fishy" a girl with hot pink hair said

"What do you mean Mine?" a guy who looked pretty normal asked

"I mean they could be an Imperial Black Operations team" Mine said twirling one of her plats around

"Leone, I want you and Akame to enter the city tomorrow and try and find them" Najenda said

"Yes boss" Leone said proudly

"Sure thing" Akame, a girl with long black hair and a black outfit said

"Good, if things go well, we may have another team for the revolutionary army" Najenda said happily

* * *

"Hey I have an idea" Ant Man said

"What is it?" Star Lord said as he was at the console of the computer

"What if I infiltrate the palace from time to time to spy on them?" Ant Man asked

"Scott, no offence but that could very well be a dumb idea" Star Lord said

"Better than anything you can come with" Ant-Man said

"I know, I know. But if you get busted

"Hey, hello you're talking to a guy who can go from ant sized to skyscraper size" Ant Man said

"Still" Star Lord said "Run it by Fury first"

"I know, but it's just so exciting, being on a new world, trying to save it from an evil dictator?" Antman asked

"I'm sure you'll be fine as a spy, and maybe a thief?" Star Lord asked

"I might be down for that" Ant Man said

* * *

"So the mission is to recon the capital, and find out what's going on right?" Spider-Man asked as him and Black Panther walked around hidden by white cloaks

"Seems normal" Black Panther said as he keep a keen eye on the surrounding area.

"Yeah well, expect for that" Spider-man pointed out the hanging corpses and crying men and women

"Executions, Strange was right about the corruption and bloodshed" Black Panther said

"Makes a man sick to his soul I say" Spider-Man said "And these were just normal citizens, I hate to see the enemies of the state's execution"

"I agree, I bet they didn't even have a fair trial" Black Panther said

"Do you think if you became ruler of this place things would be better?" Spider Man said

"No doubt" Black Panther said as he frown, being a king he knew that sometimes the citizen came before the king himself, the king was there to govern and protect people not to exploit them.

"Head's up" Spider Man said

"the Blonde woman Hawkeye was talking about last night right?" Black Panther asked

"Yeah" Spider Man said as he looked around

* * *

"STOP!" a voice said gaining the attention of the two heroes

"Come on" Spider Man said as the pair raced over to see a group of armed guards tormenting a woman, pulling her up by her hair

"This is what you get for being an enemy of the Emperor" the guard said

"No I'm NOT!" the woman cried "I wanted to feed my children, but I didn't have any money, please it was only a bit of food" she whimpered

"You stole from the emperor!" the guard about to punch the woman

"Call me on this later!" Spider Man said

"On What?" Black Panther asked

"ON THIS!" Spider Man said shooting out a webline, which hit the elbow of the guard about to punch the woman

"I see" Black Panther said pulling on his mask and deploying his claws

"Get over here!" Spider Man said

"SURPRISE!" Leone shouted as she punched the guard, before the trio were surrounded by more guards whcih forced them back to back

"We're surrounded" Spider man said

"Do you need a hand?" Leone asked

"No we'll be okay" Spider Man said

"But you could check on that woman" Black Panther said

"Okay" Leone smiled before going

"What are the odds, twenty to two?" Spider man asked

"Yes" Black Panther said

* * *

( _Play Skillet-Hero!)  
_ Spider Man and Black Panther stood back to back before charging in, Spiderman disabled several of them by webbing up their feet and sweep kicking while Black Panther went into a stance and started to use martial arts to counter and knock out the guard, the first one he grabbed with an arm lock and smashed his free elbow down on the guard's shoulder before uppercutting the elbow from below, he ducked a sword before jumping off a nearby wall and burying his foot into a guards gut. Spider Man had webbed up a guard and was using him as a shield against the other guards, jumping kicking the webbed up guard into two more, sticking them to the web.

"Time for a spin" Spiderman said spinning around with the webbed up guards and let them go, making them fly down the street, knocking down a couple of more guards. "WHOA!" he shouted ducking a sword before looking back, smirking under his mask Spider-Man quickly slid under him and stood up grabbing his hand in a web and pulled the web, making the guard punch himself in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself" Spiderman said before throwing over his shoulder before he heard a clicking noise. "Guns! they have guns!" he shouted

"I can see that" Black Panther said wall running before shoulder bashing three guard's heads together before the gun users tried firing on Black Panther, but the Vibranium in his suit made the bullets drop to the ground. Looking down Black Panther looked down and back up before shredding the guns with his vibranium claws. "I have finished my fight"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on" Spiderman said shooting a webline at a guard and slid under him the two behind the first guard making them kiss the ground hard "Strike!" the webslinger cheered before another guard ran up and tried punching him, but Spiderman dodged them all, he quickly flipped over him making the guard confused while trying to find where the hero was. Finally a tap was heard on his shoulder guard making him turn to see the Black Panther's fist burying itself in the guards stomach

"Bye bye Buckethead" Spider said throwing a haymaker and knocked him out

"That's all of them" Black Panther said as he dumped two on the other guard before Spiderman smothered them in web.

( _End Song)_

* * *

'So they're not with the imperial army' Leone thought

"So Blondie, can I just ask you one thing?" Spiderman asked picking up his cloak and pulling it on with the Black panther doing the same

"What is it?" Leone asked

"Do you always dress like that?" Spiderman asked

"Parker" Black Panther said "I'm sorry, but is the woman okay?"

"Yeah, just shaken up" Leone said

"Good, because the last thing we need is someone to be injured" Black Panther said

"You guys really did help out back there" Leone said "So I guess you guys aren't so bad"

"Neither are you" Spiderman said

"I guess we could work together" Leone said shaking their hands

* * *

"Where is Leone?" Najenda said asks she drew a cigarette

"Most likely with my team" Fury said walking out of the shadows "General Najenda"

"And you are?" Najena asked

"Colonel Nick Fury, Heroic Shield Guild" Fury said

"that small army that has taken over the empty fortress close to town?" Najenda asked

"Indeed" Fury said

"So what can I do for you today?" Najenda asked

"I was wondering if we could help each other" Fury said "Quid pro quo"

"And why is that?" Najenda asked

"We came here because of what's been happening in the area, a member of my team foresaw a couple of deaths that could have been prevented, and that is why I am here, why my team have come to this place to try and save this world" Fury explained while Najenda pulled out a cigarette and looked for her light "And we just hate evil scum" he added making Najenda looked up as Fury offered her a light, which she took

"So why should I believe you?" she asked

"Oh just wait until you can see what we can do" Fury smiled

"Then I look forward to what you can do" Nadenja smirked inhaling the noxious smoke before exhaling as she leant back.

"So does this mean we're friends?" Fury asked

"Call it a trial run" Nadenja said shaking Fury's hand

"A pleasure milady" Fury smirked

* * *

"So is that kid okay?" Capt asked as he viewed footage of a fight

"That's Tatsumi from Night Raid, tough kid" Hawkeye said

"He needed to be, guy's name was Ogre" Black Widow said "But he took him down

"It's a miracle that we got this from the Eye of Agamotto" Strange said

"Yeah, but it means we can see what Night Raid is like before we work with them" Black Widow said

"I think we'll work well since the one called Leone helped T'Challa and Peter in the market"

So they'll be a big help in what we're doing her" Fury said walking in

"How was the meeting boss?" Hawkeye asked

"Interesting, so this was the footage from a previous fight?" Fury asked

"Yes" Black Widow said

"Intriguing, so what makes them the best assassins, so good in fact they're probably better than Gamora, Natasha and Clint"

"Not sure, but that doesn't mean we're not willing to find out" Black Widow said as Black Panther walked in

"We have a serious problem" he said

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked

"A serial killer is at large in the city" T'Challa said removing his helm

"And that is not good, alright team find him" Fury said

"You got it" they said

"Now the fun begins" Fury said as he frowned

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the first major action scene and the first use of the Skillet soundtrack. But why did I choose Spider-Man and Black Panther? It was just random I guess and I also gave you a rough estimate where we are in the timeline, so around Ogre's death sentence at the hands of Night Raid. Don't worry I'm not going to Nerf Night Raid. They will still get some good fights and join with the Marvel Heroes**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"A serial killer in this world?" Black Widow asked

"That is the last thing we need" Hawkeye said

"So what should we do?" Black Widow asked

"Falcon!" Fury shouted

"Yes sir?" Falcon said running into the room

"We need aerial recon, think you can handle it?"

"You know it sir!" Falcon said taking off.

"Meanwhile keep monitoring the situation, we need to know who we're dealing with and what is their objective" Fury said

"Yes sir" the SHIELD agents said as they went over to the computer where Rocket was working with it

"You got it" the alien raccoon said as he continued monitoring the situation.

* * *

Outside the base Ironman was calibrating his armour

"How's that?" he asked

"Looks good boss" Friday said

"The armour okay?" Capt said walking out

"Yeah it is Steve, just a few glitches thanks to Strange's magic, I really hate that stuff" he said

"But it is needed, we're here aren't we?" Capt asked

"No kidding, but I thought it would be more desolate than this, this...this is nice" Stark said

"I know" Capt said

"Alert" FRIDAY said

"What is it?" Stark asked getting into his armour and looking around

"We've got company" Friday said as Capt got his shield ready just before a couple of bandits and Tatsumi came crashing in

"Tatsumi?" Iron Man said

"You guys from Heroic Shield?" Tatsumi asked

"Yep" the two said as Capt threw his shield and Ironman shot off some repulsor blasts their way sending the bandits flying back

"Whoa, you guys are good" Tatsumi said

"We've been up against tougher" Iron Man said as they saw Falcon take off

"Must be going on a recon mission" Capt said

"Yeah" Iron Man said

* * *

"So I'm looking for a murderer, geez thanks. Like I needed to do that" Falcon said

"Don't worry you won't be in his path, just look for him and tell us where he is; then we'll dispatch Gamora and maybe Drax as well to help out whoever Night Raid sends" Black Widow said

"Oh great I forgot about them" Falcon griped

"Shut it Falcon, you're the best one suited for this" Black Widow said

"Doesn't mean I like it" Falcon shot back as he flew over the capital looking around 'I better send out Redwing' he said as the top section of his wing pack opened up and released a bird shaped drone. 'This way I can keep an eye on things while being hidden' he though landing and bringing up Redwing's camera on his wrist tablet. "Okay let's see here" he said as he used the drone tos can the city. Once he got to a certain area he saw it "Hold on" he said zooming in to see two headless corpses. "Decapitation. That's got to be our serial killer; but the necks don't have a clean edge to them, almost like they were ripped off. That's something that I'm worried about" he added "Falcon to base

"We're reading you Falcon" Black Widow said

"Are you guys getting Redwing's telemetry?" Flacon asked

"Yeah we got it, and it has us unnerved" Black Widow said

"How should we proceed?" Falcon asked

"Come back to base, we have another mission for you until we can track this guy" Fury said

"Roger that, returning to base" Falcon said

* * *

"So you want me to do what now?" Ant-Man asked

"Its just a simple mission" Fury said

"And that is what?" Falcon asked landing

"We're going to send Ant-Man into the city and see if he can gather intel right under the guards noses" Fury said

"I would prefer if I actually went to the palace" Antman said

"Consider this a trial run to see if you can move about undetected" Fury said

"And it might help fi we can tag the guy we're hunting" Falcon said

'This could help after all' Fury thought.

* * *

"What's this?" Strange asked as he pulled out an old tome, flipping through it noticing it contained weapon designs "Imperial Arms, created a thousand years by the first emperor of this land hoping to prevent the empire he founded would fall, too late for that. So he constructed forty eight different weapons called Teigu or Imperial Arms from the remains of danger beats combined with Orichalcum giving them impressive special abilities. However 500 years ago the weapons were lost in a civil war, becoming scattered across the land, it is said that only half have been found by today" he read out while looking through the weapons, "One hit killing sword, wire trapping gauntlets, demon armour keep that away from Tony, a recorder flute thing, a ring, double bladed axe, make up box, giant pair of scissors, another set of armour, a puppy-seriously? Anyway there are rules about these, namely when two Imperial arms users fight one always dies, only one Imperial Arms per user; that makes sense. There is also another ability that some of them carries, a trump card; a move usually reserved for a last resort" Strange said "Interesting. So they could be on the level of the Infinity Stones" Strange

"Hey Doc?" Carol asked

"Ah, Captain Marvel what can I do for you" the doctor asked

"Nothing much, just keep the infirmary prepped" Carol said

"You got it" Strange said

* * *

"Well this has been interesting, but pointless, I didn't get anything that we could use" Antman said

"At least the test was a success" Falcon said

"That is true, wait; I just saw Tatsumi and he was following a girl, something's up" Antman said

"Should I ask for back up?" Falcon asked

"Don't worry I'm already here" Gamora said

"Good, well that's our cue to jet" Falcon said

"I'll see if I can protect Tatsumi until Gamora can get to where we are, so just standby" Ant-Man said as he took off.

"Scott, Scott!" Falcon said "Damnit!" he shouted

* * *

 _(Play Skillet-Awake and Alive)_

When Ant-Man arrived he saw Tatsumi was getting a beating

"Shit kid" Ant-Man said as he rushed in and jumped on top of the murderers boots and punched in the shin before leaping off and becoming normal size before delivering a one two hit combo, shrinking as he hopped onto the murderer's shoulder and hid under his collar

"Where are you?" the man asked "Ah there you are" he said going for his shoulder, only to flinch when Ant-Man punched a nerve on his shoulder

"THIS IS IT!" Tatsumi said as he rushed

"No, don't" Ant-man said as Tatsumi scratched his cheek while he was cut along the back

"About time I got one in, an expert executioner huh, an expert wouldn't have missed my neck, some headhunter you turned out to be" the young knight said smirking

"SILENCE" the murderer said rushing in, only to be stopped by a katana before Gamora ran in and kicked him in the stomach before retrieving her retractable blade and deployed it "Who are you two bitches?" the murderer said

"Akame" Tatsumi said

"Gamora?" Ant-Man asked

"Sit tight Tatsumi I'll finish him off and then I'll tend to your wounds" Akame said as she picked up her katana

"Well, well, well if it isn't Akame"

"Headhunter Zanku" Akame said

"Shall we?" Gamora asked as the two girls charged in and swung their swords in a dance like fashion, only to be blocked by the headhunter's blades. Only to freeze mid swing

"Kurome?" Akame asked as she tried to reach out for her sister

"What?" Ant-Man asked

"Nebula?" Gamora sneered as the pair drew their swords and pointed them at the thin air, each one seeing their sister

"Okay, why are they facing the air?" Ant-Man asked before noticing the eye that was on his forehead "That's it?" Ant-Man asked as he jumped on Zanku and delivered a kick to the eye dislodging in and making it fall to the ground

"NO MY IMPERIAL ARMS!" Zanku said "THE VOICES THEY'RE BACK!"

"Time to die" Gamora said as she held her sword, while Akame held it with the blade up. the pair raced in and attacked the man's weapons, the twin blades wearing down before Gamora broke them jumping up just as Akame slashed Zanku across the stomach while Gamora stabbed his neck and kicked him in the chest before landing on the ground

"The voices are gone" Zanku said finally dying "Thank you Akame"

"Whoa" Ant-Man said

 _(End Song)_

* * *

"Good job" Fury said as Gamora and Ant-Man walked back into the base. "Caught the fight, well majority of it; good thing Akame helped you two

"Yeah it was, but what was that thing on his forehead?" Gamora asked

"An attempt to replicate the Mind Stone?" Ant-Man asked

"No it was an Imperial Arms, one of a set of 48 different weapons made to safeguard the Empire, well originally. But they were lost, so far 31 have been found, and what you say is true, then you were dealing with Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator" Strange said holding the Imperial Arms Tome

"So there are more out there like it?" Gamora asked

"Yes, and I fear they may be on the same level as an Infinity Stones" Strange said

"It's a good thing we have two of them on our side" Fury said

"So what should we do if we encounter anymore of them?" Ant-Man asked

"I think it would be best if we hand them over to Night Raid" Fury said

"Good, now can I infiltrate the palace yet?" Ant-Man asked

"You start tomorrow. But be careful in there alright?" Fury asked

"Yes sir" Ant Man said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here the plot has began to get rolling with the first canon fight, namely Tatsumi vs Zanku; which Gamora and Akame took over, plus a quick glimpse of something I might have planned for the future, but you'll have to wait for that hehe won't that be fun? anyway look forward to the next chapter where a new hero will arrive**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Falcon was flying around at Dawn, lucky that he's equipment didn't make much noise

"Coming up to the palace now" Falcon said

"Get ready to drop me off" Ant-Man said

"Affirmative there Tic-Tac" Falcon said as he deployed Redwing with Ant-Man on it. The small drone flew to an open window allowing Ant-man to drive onto a light and looked around. He was in the Imperial palace, which meant the Heroic Shield had an inside man that no one would know was there, unless they knew what to look fore

"I'm in" Ant-Man said as he looked out the window

"Roger that returning to base" Falcon said as he retrieved Redwing and took off, looking around he spotted something "Is that?" he asked as the hooded figure was doing some shopping

"An ominous feeling is in the air' the hooded figure said as he saw Falcon fly off. "I need to be careful"

* * *

"So what is plan?" Quicksilver asked

"There is a not so legit operation downtown, much like on Leone and Tatsumi took down, the man in question is a loan shark" Fury said

"I hate those" Quicksilver said

"Anyway, this shark lends out money to people and expects back in about a couple of weeks, if not well, they take daughters or wives and sell then to brothels like the ones Night Raid dismantled" Fury stated

"Try more like obliterated" Quicksilver said

"Anyway I want you get in there and steal their fortunes, before distributing it to the people" Fury said

"Sounds fun" Quicksilver said "Be back soon" he said running out of the base

"I hate it when he does that" Fury said

* * *

In about five minutes Quicksilver was at the brothel he was assigned to, what he was expecting was two Night Raiders were coming. Smirking he ran in, going fast enough that everything seemed to be standing still, or at last moving extremely slowly. Soon he found the treasury and whistled

"that is a lot" he said before filling up a chest and racing out, going to a nearby house placing the money down and knocking on the door, doing this several time, he of course chuckled at all the panic that a blue and white blur was causing. He even stopped once to kick a guard in the ass and stole his blade. Which he embedded in the wall above the boss just as Bulat and Akame raced in. Quicksilver even took time to straighten up Bulat's pompadour before grabbing the treasure and racing back down to the second to last house. Smiling he raced back to the place and started to see the Night Raider were about to be shot. Since he was there, he figure he would change the location of the bullets and blades before grabbing an apple and taking off.

* * *

Bulat and Akame stopped when they saw that everyone was being thrown around

"What?" Akame asked

"Oh well, easy job" Bulat said as he ran in and started throwing fists around to those still standing while Akame went in and slashed the thugs with her sword "I'll check the treasury" he shouted as he ran for the room Quicksilver was in, when he got inside, he saw Quicksilver loading up the final chest.

"Hello" Quicksilver said

"Where's the money?" Bulat asked shocked

"It has been distributed back to the people, bye now" Quicksilver said as he ran out of there.

"That was fast" Akame said putting her sword away

"No kidding" Bulat said blinking.

"So what now?" Akame asked

* * *

"Mission accomplished" Quicksilver said returning to the base

"And in record time as well" Fury said "Any trouble?"

"Nah, it was a cake run" Quicksilver smirked

"Okay, good work. But be on standby for the next job okay?"

"You got it, man I need a nap" Quicksilver said walking to his room.

"That kid, at least he works for us" Fury said as he saw the sunset

* * *

That night Sheele and Mine were running down the street somewhere

"That Chibura guy was so obnoxiously careful I thought we would never track him down" Mine grumbled

"That's true, but at least we completed the mission on time" Sheele smiled unaware of the imperial guard in the tree, who smirked evilly before jumping down and surprising the two girls

"Who is that, she is an enemy and where did she come from?" Mine asked

"I don't feel her aura" Sheele said "The other guards can't conceal their auras at all, meaning she's on a whole different level"

"You're the one from the wanted posters! Sheele of Night Raid I presume, and judging by your friend's weapon I'm guessing she's from Night Raid as well" the guard said "I'm so glad I spent all of the night being on guard, it was all worth it just to catch you two. Finally, it's so nice to meet you"

"Who are you?" Mine asked aiming her weapon the Imperial Arms Pumpkin at the guard

"I'm Imperial guard member Seryu Ubiquitous, and in the name of absolute justice I'll banish your evil right here and now!" she exclaimed

* * *

A long figure as walking amongst the trees of the park when he heard gunfire and other sounds of combat

"What's going on?" he asked himself as he rushed over to the fight but kept hidden while seeing a girl with pink hair fighting a dog like monster while a girl with scissor fought a girl with tonfa guns in her hands "that has to hurt" he said as he watched as the scissor user sliced through a railing. The figure thought nothing about until the tonfa user had her arms sliced off by the scissor. "Ouch" he muttered, "Serves her right for being an imperial guard he thought before the guard drew guns and fired a round off. 'Shit' the figure said until her saw the scissor user block the shot and cut off the weapons making blood spray everywhere

"Coro, use you trump card, GO BERSERK!" the guard said making the dog monster turn red and more feral looking, the figure was shocked as the dog picked up the other girl and squeezed her.

"That much pressure and her bones will break" he said racing towards them, only to have the scissor user cut the monster's arm off to allow the pink haired girl out "good she's safe. But that just means Doggy's going to have to be put down" he said as the scissor user was shot through the chest

"SHEELE!" the girl with pink hair said

"Now you've done it" the figure said revealing his green eyes

* * *

Mine was being squeezed by the Imperial arms and screaming out in pain when Sheele arrived and sliced the arm off.

"you did it" Mine said happily

"That was a close one" Sheele said

"Yeah it was" Mine started to say only for Sheele to be shot in the chest by Seryu, who had a gun in her mouth

'What happening?" Sheele asked as she fell forward "I can't move"

"SHEELE!" Mine screamed

"Justice prevails" Seryu cried out as Coro was about to eat Sheele, only for something to smash into Coro's jaws and send him flying away while gouging out some of Sheele waist "What?" Seryu asked

* * *

 _(play Skillet-Monster)_

Standing there was a green giant with purple pants

"No way" Mine gasped as it picked up Coro by the jaw and slammed its knee into the dog monster before throwing him away.

"GET UP CORO, ITS DINNER TIME!" Seryu asked "First that thing and then the Night Raid bitches"

"Too bad, it can eat" the monster said grabbing Coro's mouth and twisted them apart before punching through his stomach. Coro then got a few good hits in before the green monster ripped the arms off and started to beat Coro with them. Seryu got behind the monster and tried using her mouth gun, only for the bullet to harmlessly bounce off the monster's skin making her afraid.

"what?" Seryu said recoiling

"Puny girl, try to shoot me, well guess what? HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" the now identified Hulk said as he ripped Coro in two and started to slam it into the floor as the guards arrive. Thinking quickly Hulk got in between the injured girls and the Imperial forces, smirking Hulk balled up his fist and raised them above his head

"What now?" Seryu asked before Coro bit Hulk's foot. Ripping a cry of pain out from him, looking behind him at the smiling beast Hulk raised this other foot and brought it down, embedding his foot in its chest dragging it along the ground to the clock tower; where Hulk tried to kick Coro off using the tower, once it was off Hulk grabbed a light post and started smacking Coro with it

"CORO!" Seryu cried before Hulk raised his fists again

"HULK! he said before bringing his fist down "SMASH!" he roared creating a shockwave kicking up stone and dust, looking around he gently grabbed Sheele and picked up her weapon, running out of the dust cloud leaving behind Mine and the guards knocked

"What, Sheele?" Mine asked waking up before not seeing her friend or her weapon, quickly ran off.

 _(End song)_

* * *

Mine soon reached the base, she was drenched from the falling rain

"Mine, where's Sheele?" Akame asked

"Gone" Mine whimpered

"What do you mean she's gone? Mine?" Tatsumi asked

"She's dead" Mine said before collapsing into Tatsumi's arms

"We...We need to get our revenge

"Calm down Tatsumi" Najenda said "acting recklessly will only add to the body count

"Then how the fuck do you think I should react huh?" Tatsumi asked "I'm not just going to sit on my ass" he said before Bulat punched him

"THAT'S ENOUGH TATSUMI! NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! We warned you that any one of us could die at anytime, you accepted the risk, the moment you joined us" Bulat said

"It was your mission, you wanted payback, but you didn't have to take Sheele away from us, and I'm sure that you'll be coming for the rest of us, and when that time comes, I swear on my life Seryu Ubiquitous, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD" Mine internally scream

* * *

"DOC! DOC!" Hulk shouted landing in the courtyard of the Avenger's base

"Hulk?" Stark asked

"What's that in his arms?" Spider Man asked

"Its Sheele, DOC! We've got injured" Hawkeye said

"I'm here" Dr Strange said as he appeared and conjured a circle, which Hulk placed Sheele on and rushed her to the infirmary

"Hulk we need to talk" Fury said

"No Shit" Hulk said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy, probably one of the scenes that I thought up was before making the first trailer and that was Coro being smacked around by Hulk, oh yeah and I think the song selection for the Hulk vs. Coro fight was spot on, and come to think of it, how many of you guys are actually listening to the songs when I mention them? Anyway just as long as you're enjoying this fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Strange was racing with a dying Sheele, when he entered into the infirmary and lit the lantern outside with a blood red flames signalling he was working. Sighing he removed Sheele's dress and folded before placing it off to the side so he could repair it with the eye at a later date. Fury, Hulk and Captain Marvel stood outside as Strange closed the door

"Surgery has begun, now we need to talk something" Fury said

"And that is?" Hulk asked

"How long have you been here?" Carol asked

"What was the date when you arrived?" Hulk asked

"March 20th" Carol said

"Why does that matter?" Fury asked

"I've been here since 26th of January" Hulk stated shocking Fury and Carol

"What?" they gasped.

"Yeah, but don't ask me how I got here, I was fighting Abomination and blacked out, next thing I wake up as Puny Banner and I was here" Hulk said before Fury's comm went off

"What is it?" Fury asked

"This is Ant-Man heads up"

* * *

"What is it Lang?" Fury asked

"We've got big trouble" Ant-Man said "That big bad general everyone's worried about is here"

"I see, what is she doing at the moment?" Fury asked

"Talking with the Emperor, who is a kid and the walking mountain of lard, scurvy, and other meat based diseases" Ant-Man said

"I see, so what does Esdeath plan to do next?" Fury asked

"Wiping out Night Raid" Ant-Man said

"Well we can't have that" Fury said

"Wait, what did she say?" Ant-Man asked

"What is it?" Fury asked concerned

"Dude, she wants to try falling in love"

"I have no response for that" Fury said

"I'm more concerned about the three dudes behind her. I think we might need Drax on this fight" ant-Man said

"I'll send him and Star-Lord out when we're ready. Just for the meantime stay there and keep an eye on them" Fury said "Over and out

"Over and out" Ant-man said ending the link

"Yes that sounds reasonable, you are a single woman of marrying age, I will serve as your matchmaker" the young Emperor said

"Oh kiddo, things don't be working that way" Ant-Man said

* * *

Mine was clutching her arm as she watched the sunset

"Hey you okay?" Tatsumi asked walking out to see her

"No, I'm not" Mine said

"I guess, none of us are" Tatsumi said

"I can't believe we lost Sheele, and Extase, meaning we've lost some of our power and a good friend"

"I know" Tatsumi said "I just can't believe she's gone"

"I know" Mine said "Tatsumi?"

"Yeah?" Tatsumi asked

"Hold me?" Mine asked

"Sure" he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, and smiling as he stroked her hair. Unaware of a figure observed them before leaving

'There love is a pure one, but has yet to begin' he thought walking away.

* * *

"Quill, Douglas" Fury said

"What is it sir?" Star Lord asked

"This" Fury said sliding a poster over to the pair

"Night Raid?" Drax asked

"It's not them, we know that, but we don't know who they are" Fury said

"That can't be good" Star Lord said

"Agreed" Drax said

"This was an aerial recon photo from Redwing" Fury said

"Whoa" Star Lord gasped

"And these posters were around the area where they were sighted" Fury said

"So what's the plan?" Star Lord asked

"I've sent in Black Panther to see what this Esdeath is like" Fury said

"And where do we come into things?" Star Lord asked

"I have a feeling that they are going to hit a cruise ship. I want you to be on said cruise ship" Fury said

"Roger" the pair said

* * *

Soon Quill and Drax were walking up to the cruise ship

"That is a floating fortress" Star Lord said

"I dare not disagree Quill" Drax said hidden under a cloak. He stopped and nudged Star Lord "Is that not a Night Raid member"

"Yeah Tatsumi if I'm not mistaken" Star Lord said as he saw the young assassin "But why is he here?"

"I don't know but we should keep an eye on him" Drax said

"Good idea" Star Lord said adjusting his outfit "Man I hate this thing" he growled

"why?" Drax asked

"Because it reminds too much of J'Son" Star Lord growled

"Your father huh?" Drax asked

"Yeah" Star Lord mumbled as he followed Tatsumi

* * *

"There" Strange said extinguishing the crimson flame in the lantern outside the infirmary and rubbed his eyes

"Is she okay?" Wanda asked fixing Sheele's dress

"She's out of danger for now, but I've placed her in a deep slumber to make sure that her body fully heals. We're just lucky the Hulk got to them in time"

"How is he doing?" Wanda asked

"He's calmed down and changed back into Banner, thankfully" Strange said "Now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep"

"You're excused" Wanda said picking up the dress and walking back inside the infirmary, where she placed the dress nearby Sheele and mopped the young woman's' brow as she slumbered peaceful.

"Thank you doctor" Sheele muttered before continuing her snooze

* * *

Star Lord was in the main hall enjoying what seemed to be this world's version of beer. He looked around keeping an eye of Tatsumi and the target. One thing he was also doing was resisting the urge to pull on his headphones and blast out some decent enjoyable music

"Why did Drax have to go down below?" Star Lord asked before he noticed a melody through the air

"Who's playing the flute?" Tatsumi asked. Hearing this Star Lord quickly went above deck and looked around, once he noticed that there was barely anybody on board he quickly pulled on his headphone and hit the play button on his walkman and allowed the waves of sound coming from it to protect him from the flute. Quickly running back in there he saw Tatsumi barley holding on

"Tatsumi, come on man get a grip" Star Lord said

* * *

Leone was tracking Esdeath and was scared at what she saw.

"She's just sitting out in the open, I can sense it this is a trap to draw us out, that evil bitch, she's radiating with the sense of hatred" Leone thought gritting her teeth as she watched Esdeath eat an ice cream, unaware of who was behind her "I can smell it all over her" she continued "It was stupid of me to think I could take her out on my own because she was easy to find"

"So you are General Esdeath" a voice said shocking Leone, looking up she saw the Black Panther

"That I am, and you are?" Esdeath asked looking up

"Just a concern citizen from a far away nation, and I am also a citizen who is disgusted with the Empire" Black Panther answered

"Oh really, and why is that?" Esdeath asked

"It sickens me because I would never rule my people like this" Black Panther growled

"Really now, so you're a king are you?" Esdeath asked

"That I am, but for now I am a warrior hoping to help in the reclamation of this land from those who dare neglect it" Black Panther said

"You really think you can take me?" Esdeath asked

"I've beaten tougher" Black Panther said

"Be that as it may" Esdeath started but only to look up to see he was gone "well that was interesting, and he was covering the retreat of whoever was up there. But nonetheless they will be crushed' she thought before eating some more of her ice cream "This is pretty good, once this job is done I'll treat everyone"

* * *

Back on the ship Tatsumi and Star Lord were topside

"that flute must be behind this" Tatsumi groaned

"Yeah, it must be putting the passengers to sleep to make it easier to kill the target" Star Lord said activating his mask and switching into his red guardian uniform as he got Tatsumi onto the top deck, looking behind him he saw a brute appear

"Hey little fellas, it's suppose to be bedtime" the man said "and here I was going to let you live if you were sleeping"

"Look at the size of him!" Star Lord exclaimed as he drew a battle axe from his back "Oh shit"

"Whoa" Tatsumi gasped back stepping "He must be one of those Night Raid Posers I heard about

"Does that mean you think you're the real deal?" the brute said

"Maybe" Star Lord said

"This should be good, head's up" the brute said throwing Tatsumi a sword, who caught it confused

"What's the sword for?" Tatsumi asked

"Got to fight far" the brute said

"Don't worry about me, I'm armed" Star Lord said as he pointed his Elemental blasters into the air and let loose a stream of red hot flames

"Always looking to get stronger, come at me little men" the brute said

"Okay" Star Lord said unleashing a wind blast

"Fine, I'll give you some experience, but it's not going to be pretty

"Oh great, dumb kid" Star Lord said running at the brute

"Nice I like the confidence, man it's going to be fun crushing you

'Oh shit' Tatsumi thought dodging the axe blade at the last second

"Is amazing you can dodge that after the music debuff, that's okay, time to see how you handle this?" he asked breaking his axe in half and throwing them. Tatsumi dodged the first blade, unaware it was boomeranging on him

"TATSUMI WATCH OUT!" Star Lord shouted.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy how many of you are pissed with that cliffhanger? Well I thought it would be fun to do that, even though I hate it myself. I'm Looking at you Doctor Who! anyway I wanted to split up this chapter into two chapters and leave a bit more of the fight in the next chapter. Man I really don't like the three beasts. But there are others I despise more than these guys, and one of my readers agree with me, which is why a future chapter will be very...fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is amazing you can dodge that after the music debuff, that's okay, time to see how you handle this?" he asked breaking his axe in half and throwing them. Tatsumi dodged the first blade, unaware it was boomeranging on him

"TATSUMI WATCH OUT!" Star Lord shouted. Tatsumi managed to dodged the second blade, which just skimmed his stomach "you okay?" Star Lord said coming over to him as he loaded a different element subset in and fired it at the ground, producing a rock wall

"Yeah I'm fine, but those things are coming back! So let's let him have them" Tatsumi said

"Bad idea Rookie" Star Lord said

* * *

"Hm things seem to be quiet" Drax said as he was below deck looking around, "Too quiet"

"You have that right" Bulat said walking out limping

"You are injured" Drax said

"I had to hurt myself to stop the music effecting me" Bulat said bandaging his wound

"I see, but we must hurry, I don't like this silence" Drax said

"Yeah me neither" Bulat said as the pair ran off.

* * *

"Like I said bad idea rookie" Star Lord said shooting out an electrical blast before ducking behind the rock cover

"So let's try it again" Tatsumi said running at the brute

"Tatsumi!" Star Lord shouted as he jumped out of cover and charged at the guys as the axe boomeranged

"TATSUMI YOU IDIOT!" Bulat cried out as he and Drax appeared

"Good timing" Star Lord said "he's carrying an imperial arms"

"Good I've always want to take one on" Drax said

"that's your imperial arms?" Tatsumi asked

"Double Great Axes Belvac" the brute said "Bet you low level punks can't hit it"

"Then we'll make it hit you" Tatsumi said

"Don't rookie" Star Lord said

"That guy's obviously preparing to finish you off and you charge in recklessly" Bulat said

* * *

"Hold on why do you all have energy, the song of lethargy was suppose to everyone to sleep" the brute said before noticing

"Well, I didn't hear it, and those two seem unaffected by it" Star Lord said

"Besides cheap crap won't work on us like that" Bulat said "Besides, it will take more than playing a tune to smother my soul; then you have another thing coming my friend"

"I see what you did there, you distracted yourself by stabbing your leg so you didn't hear the lullaby

"The name's Bulat friend, or you could call me handsome" Bulat said

"Nice try jackass, Daidara a servant of General Esdeath" the brute said

"Tatsumi, be sure you watch how I fight okay?" Bulat asked

"Sure bro" Tatsumi said

"Drax" Star Lord said

"Got it" Drax said as he strode forward

* * *

Drax drew his knives and twirled his knives and rand forward while Bulat summoned his armour

"INCURSIO" Bulat called out

"I am going to get a ton of experience points for this" Daidara said before his shoulders were stabbed. What they didn't see were two other guys

"He's mine I'm going to crack his skull open" the boy said before his stomach met up with Bulat's fist while the second man, an older gentleman was kicked away

"Oh crap" Daidara said as he was sliced in two by Bulat's spear

"See Tatsumi this what we meant when we said always be aware of your surroundings" Bulat said as his white armour was covered by crimson rain

"He cut down the big guy and got the other two off his back

"And all in a split second" Star Lord said

"I could have done that" Drax muttered

"I knew he was an awesome fighter, but that was awesome" Tatsumi cheered

"Damn straight" Bulat said

"Er guys" Star Lord said as he noticed some black crab like creatures coming up on shore

"Back in my army days I was the hundred man slayer" Bulat boasted

"Seriously, nothing on the black creatures?" Star Lord said

"They look like a form of Chitauri" Drax said

"I believe was 128 to be exact, you play a vital role of removing covert operatives back then" the older gentleman said "I know that power and armour anywhere, it truly has been a while Bulat

"It's you! General Liver?" Bulat gasped

* * *

"Yes it is I" Liver said "But alas its former General now actually"

"Okay, so that's going to be personal" Star Lord said

"So are we dealing with the crab monsters or what?" Drax asked

"Hold your damn horses" Tatsumi said

"I want to know about this guy as well," Star Lord said

"General Esdeath, save my life and with that I am her devoted servant" Liver explained

'Is this the same guy bro was talking about in his story from the past' Tatsumi thought

"Okay so he's ice queen's servant" Star Lord said "Let's heat things up, you cold relic!" he shouted shooting out a stream of flames, only for water to raise up and quell the flames

"That is my imperial arm: Black Marlin, bestowed to me by Lady Esdeath, and her wishes will be realised" Liver said "This ring type weapon was forged from the organs of aquatic dangers beast who could control water, allowing me to control any liquid. And since this will be our battlefield, Lady Luck had blessed me" Liver explained

"Take a number old man, this weapons gifted to me by my father's people allow me to control all of the five elements!" Star Lord said "Advantage ME!" he shouted

* * *

 _(Play Skillet Feel Invincible)_

Star Lord shot out a stream of liquid at the water, making the spears of water crash to the ground

"Touchy, Touchy" Bulat said spinning his spear before rushing in. Drax was busy with the crab monsters, destroying a claw on one of them, wrenching its claws apart before using it to kill two more. The flute user was being held off by Tatsumi. Star Lord quickly fired a wind blast at Tatsumi's foe, to give him a boost into the wall, which allowed Tatsumi to get a good hit in with his sword. Meanwhile Liver created a snake out of water

"SNAKE FROM THE ABYSS!" he shouted as he was about to crash into the ship while several spears of water headed for Star Lord

"You look a little flat, here let me charge you up" Star Lord said shooting a beam of lightning at the spears of water dissipating them before he shot a fireball at Liver. Drax rushed forward with Bulat to cut down the massive snake. Jumping on Drax's shoulders Bulat elevated himself cutting the snake in half, leaving Liver opened for Drax's daggers to hit him in the chest as he fell.

"DARK WATER SPEARS!" Liver shouted as water shot out and into Bulat's back injuring him, Drax raced forward, grabbed the knives out of Liver's chest and sliced the top of Liver's leg

"Its going to take more than that to extinguish my burning soul" Bulat said twirling the spear in his hands before throwing it, so it hit the upper body of Liver as the water was falling down in droplets

"Here let me help you with that" Star Lord said firing up into the air making the water droplets turn into ice needles, and each one embedded themselves into Liver making him slump even more

"NO GENERAL!" Nyu the last remaining beast shouted before Tatsumi whacked him in the face

"Say goodnight loser" Tatsumi smirked

 _(End Song)_

* * *

"Give it up General Liver, someone like you could be a great help to the Revolutionary army" Bulat said

"I don't think he will" Drax said

"I'm with the big guy here" Star Lord said as Liver injected something into his neck 'A stimulant? or something else' he thought before looking at his weapons

"Are you okay Quill?" Drax asked as Bulat powered down and went to one knee, the water had done some damage to Bulat and weakened him. Suddenly nine dragons of water barraged Bulat try to drown him

"NO!" Tatsumi said

"BULAT!" Star Lord said. Drax scowled as he looked around and picked up Daidara's Imperial Arm, which upon Drax touching it transformed into a massive double axe with weird runes on it

"What is this?" he asked as he picked it up

"That's enough" Star lord said firing off a burst of wind

"Too bad, now it's time to activate my trump card: Blade of Blood" Liver said as he forced blood out of his body and into several bullet sized droplets "Now, DIE!" Liver said as Star Lord and Drax dove out of the way, while Bulat deflected majority of them, but several got through; cracking his armour. Tatsumi ran over to help him, only to spy Bulat's sword

"Tatsumi, take it; Take Incursio" Bulat said as Drax helped him to his feet. Looking at Quill who just nodded "That was just a stimulant, it was poison, you poisoned your own blood" Bulat said

"That I did, now while I have built up a tolerance to it, you have not" Liver said "It will be soon be over, but as for me I must go on ahead" the general said as he passed away

"Bulat?" Tatsumi asked before he stabbed the deck

"That's your cue" Star Lord said as portal opened up allowing Drax and Bulat to leave the ship

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi shout summoning the armour.

* * *

"Later Kid" Star Lord said as he watched Tatsumi smash Nyu into a wall with a single punch

"I did it, Bro did you see?" Tatsumi asked as he turned around to see no one was there "Bro? where did you guys go?" he asked as the rain poured down, the only ones left on the deck of the ship were Tatsumi and the three dead beasts, "Bro, I'm sorry" he said starting to cry "I'll master Incursio and get stronger, but for now...is it...is it... okay if I cry for you?" he asked breaking down in tears. "okay bro?" he asked. Star Lord looked back before he entered the portal and took off his mask.

"Sorry Kid" he said as he saw Bulat be taken to the infirmary "I'm real sorry kid" he said playing some music as he walked " _Give me a beat boys and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock n roll and drift away"_ he sang out as he walked away.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter, now I know the battle wasn't as good as it was in the anime/manga but I wanted to incorporate Star lord and Drax into this fight, so there was that and boy it was a bit saddening writing the end of this chapter. But Bulat will return, just not saying how**

 **Also this fic was originally 20 chapters long from start to end...yeah about that...its going to be about 25-30 chapters now since I'm coming up with more and more filler for it, but I can tell you that we'll see an Ant-Man chapter, a Nick Fury fight, the introduction of Iron Fist, a new mysterious hero who hasn't been featured in any of the trailers. But I think I'll keep the rest to myself**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

It was night and an ominous figure was flying over the town underneath the full blood red moon. He soon found his target and descended there seeing a building. He crouched down low and waited for the right time, which he knew would be soon. Inside he saw a group of men and three you girls. One of the girls was being held while her legs were being bent in a way they weren't meant to. The thug about to break the girl's legs suddenly yelled out in pain as his hands were chopped off and the girl was let go. Another thug was about to stab a second girl's eyes out when two blade pierced his eyes and all the way out of his skull. Hearing a woof the third girl was about to be set upon by a dog. Only the dog was cut in two by the figure. He turning around he saw the thugs were nervous and had their weapons out. The three old men were cowering as flashes of silver and splashes of red

"What is going on?" one of them asked before he felt two claws in his throat before that was ripped apart, a second one had his eyes stabbed and the third one was impaled by two larges blades. The trio of girls looked on in horror before the figure walked towards them with a silver cloak flowing in the moonlight

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I'm here for you three; to take you to a safe place, now can I have your names?" he asked in a soft fatherly tone of voice while wiping away tears from their eyes and cheeks

"I'm Fal" the girl who nearly had her legs broken said "And these are Luna and Air"

"Beautiful names" the figure said "now shall we return home?" he asked as the three girls walked out with him.

* * *

The next day Capt, Lub and Stark were looking at the scene with several others

"Do we think this was the Imperial army?" Capt asked

"It wasn't Night Raid" Lub said "that's for sure"

"And Ant-Man said the Imperials didn't know of anything until this morning, when a guard walked in on this slasher movie set" Stark said

"It sure is grizzly" Lub said as they saw three corpses pulled out, all of them were cut up in different ways

"Come on, I don't we need to see anymore of this" Capt said as they walked away, but Capt took a second to look back and saw a blade sticking out of the wall. 'That could be something' he thought.

* * *

Thor was walking through town looking for something when he found it: An Arena. He was about to approach when someone stopped him

"Quill, what are you doing here?" Thor asked

"Looking for you" Star Lord said "As to why, well I have a plan to fund the people, straight out of the pockets of the minister himself"

"I am listening" Thor said

"Great, do you still have it?"

"It" Thor seemed confused

"Yeah your arena armour from that place, you know Sakaar" Star Lord

"I do" Thor said

"Do you have it on you?" Star Lord asked

"Yes" Thor simply replied

"Great because he is the rest of my plan" Star Lord said.

* * *

The young emperor yawned at the sight of his greatest champion in the arena once again fighting off all competition. Next to him was General Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest

"I agree my young emperor, it is boring when our champion wins all the time" Esdeath said in a sultry tone continuing to watch the fight. Soon the challenger was knocked out and pulled from the arena

"WHO'S NEXT!" the champion shouted

"That would be me" Thor said walking into the arena with a new set of armour. The torso armour was steel covered by brown leather, with four brass disk on it, his helmet and bracers looked like his body armour, he wore black pants and plated boots,

"What's your name little man?" the champion asked

"You can call me" Thor started before punching the champion in the guts. "THOR!" he declared as he withdrew his fist and threw another one at the champion's face, making him fly into the arena wall; knocking him out and a few of the champion's teeth lose. Making everyone cheer in joy

"He's very good" the Emperor said amazed

"That he is my good emperor" Star Lord said

"And you are?" Honest asked

"I am the Lord Prince Peter of the Spartoi empire" Star lord said

"I have never heard of the Spartoi empire before, have you Prime minister?" the emperor asked

"I can't say that I have" Honest said

"Nor I" Esdeath said

"It is far beyond the borders of the Imperial Capital, even farther, than the farthest borders of the Western tribes" Star Lord said as a messenger came up to him, turning around Star Lord smiled

"Your winnings milord" the messenger said as he was handed a large money bag. Opening it Star Lord withdrew some gold and gave it to the messenger before sitting down next to Esdeath

"A wager?" Star Lord as Esdeath and Honest withdrew a small pouch each and Star put forth a small amount of winnings, before a new runner arrived and Star Lord gave him a bet.

* * *

Thor stood in the arena as another giant walked out into the ground, smiling the Prince of thunder walked up to him and blocked a fist before he stomped on the giant's foot before grabbing his throat and slamming him into the ground. Thor then backed off allowing him to get back up

"You're good" the giant said "But I am the second strongest gladiator in the Empire" he shouted making everyone cheer

"I've defeated the strongest just before" Thor said throwing a right hook, before swinging a left hook, then back to a right hook; next he kicked him in the chin 'This would be easier with Mjolnir' he thought before the champion stumble, shaking it off before Thor nailed another powerful punch making the second champion taste the dirt. the crowd was silent for a second as Thor walked out of the arena before it exploded into a loud wall of excitement. Smiling Thor looked back

* * *

'Good my plan is working' Star Lord thought as he grabbed the winnings from the second match, including the bet with Honest and Esdeath

"He's strong" Honest said

"Indeed" Esdeath said "He's just what I'm looking"

"And that is?" Star Lord asked

"A member of an elite team I'm putting together" Esdeath said

"Sorry, but he only takes orders from me" Star Lord said

"That's a pity" Honest said

"It shouldn't be. The last person who tried to order him to do something besides me" Star Lord paused

"What happened?" the Emperor asked

"Well, let's just saying his manliness is seriously questioned now" Star Lord said making the adult blanch "oh I want to tell you something else"

"And that is?" the young emperor asked

"he is my second best Gladiator. The best; well let's just say his record is 100"

"Impressive" the Emperor said

"100 victories in an hour" Star Lord said walking away

'He's got that kind of power on his side?' Honest thought 'I just hope he doesn't go against the Empire. Because we would most likely lose'

* * *

"Quicksilver?" Star Lord said

"Hey, how you going?" Quicksilver said

"I've got some more gold for you to distribute to the people" Star Lord said

"Cool, how did you get it?" Quicksilver asked

"Simple, the noble wagered on an arena fight, and I rigged it" Star Lord said

"How?" Quicksilver asked

"I had Thor step into the ring and toss around their best" Star Lord said "Now, I need to talk to Fury"

"He's in command" Quicksilver said running off with the gold Star Lord won.

* * *

Captain America and Hawkeye were looking around a new crime scene

"Same thing again. Blades everywhere and the victims were involved with crimes against or involving children" Capt said

"So the question is who's doing this and why?" Hawkeye asked

"These blades, do they look familiar to you?" Capt asked pulling a blade out of the wall

"Kind of, but I can't clearly place it" Hawkeye replied

"So we've got a vigilante that is taking down scumbags who are targeting kids, and his main weapon is that of some kind of blade, multiple in fact since there is what a dozen blades at each location.

"Yeah, and the guy knew where to throw them, pinpoint accuracy in several vital areas and the hands" Hawkeye said "Steve who could do this?"

"I have no idea, but we need to find out who this guy is before the Empire" Capt said

"Do you think they would try and recruit them to their side?" Hawkeye asked

"I hope not" Capt said

* * *

"Come again?" Fury asked

"Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest is putting together a team, most likely to hunt down Night Raid" Star Lord said

"And that means that it will be bad for them and us if they actually find them" Fury said

"yeah it would, luckily Antman's in there" Star Lord said

"Good, I'll have him send me teh data about the meeting and send someone in there" Fury said frowning before smiling "And I knwo who I will be sending in

"Cool, want to give the team a head's up?" Star Lord asked

"Not yet, I want to play this one close to my chest. Just in case; also I want to have an infiltrator on the team. But that means we might have to take out at least one to make sur he can get in there" Fury said

"You got it" Star Lord said walking away

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and welcome to the first filler chapter, but it is the start of a subplot involving those blades. Now I got inspired by Chapter 23.5, that is one seriously messed up chapter! so decided to be nice to the girls featured in it and help them out. Now I'll reveal what's going on in a couple of chapters. So that's something also thank you Thor Ragnarok for the gladiator Thor idea!**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

Mine was taking a bath while testing her arms. Unbeknownst to her Black Widow and Scarlet Witch observed her

"I can't believe Carol gets the training ground" Scarlet Witch said taking a drink

"I know, but Fury's orders are orders" Black Widow said

"Yes, its all healed" Mine said

"Good, looks like those herbs Strange gave us to add to the spring to boost the natural healing properties is working" Black Widow said

"Good that will be a help to us and them in the future" Scarlet Witch said

"And with the news of Esdeath's upcoming team, we will need all of the help we can get in the future"

"And Fury's got a few plans, do you know any of them?" Scarlet Witch asked

"No, he's been using compartmentalisation to its fullest" Black Widow said frowning

"Yeah" Scarlet Witch said

* * *

"Vision" Fury said

"Yes sir?" Vision asked phasing into the room

"I have a job for you" Fury said

"What is it you want done" Vision asked

"General Esdeath is putting together a team of Imperial Arms users. I want to know who they are and what they can do." Fury said

"Why not ask everyone?" Vision asked

"Deniable plausibility, plus your density control and phasing will be most hand for this mission. If you need help Ant-Man's still in the palace. Call on him when and if you need help okay?" Fury said

"I must say Colonel, your paranoia has never been this high" Vision said

"That's because we've never been in a position like this, not even with Thanos, Ultron or Loki" Fury said making Vision pause before leaving to do his mission

* * *

"So this is the Imperial Capital, interesting" Vision said as he scanned teh town, spotting young man with a massive bag of fish on his back "I think I found one of them" he though as he followed him from above. He followed until the man entered the palace. But just before he did Vision used the mind Stone to open up a hidden one way telepathic channel

"My name's Wave; I served in the Imperial Navy and I'm a man of seas. I'm here because I got promoted to the special police force" Wave recounted

"How interesting Vision said as he took a position against the wall and focus on the link so he could see what Wave was seeing. And the first thing he saw was a large man with scars on his chest

"Excuse me" Wave blurted out. Vision shook his head at this while groaning.

Wave soon entered again and sat down while panicking. Next a young girl walked in and took a seat before opening a bag of cookies.

'Ah its a normal person' Wave thought "Hi, nice to meet you my name's wa"

"Stay away from my cookies" the girl said hugging her bag tightly

"Okay, not normal" Wave thought as the big guy looked on

"I'm sorry I bothered you" Wave said sitting down again 'These guys are whack job

"Hello comrades" the next person said, this gained Vision's attention as she was the one Hulk fought and her dog thing was fine and her arms were now cybernetic "Seryu Ubiquitous, a member of the imperial guard and my friend's name is Coro" she shouted

'Finally someone who's not crazy right' Wave thought before she flung Rose petals up

"Please come grace us with you presence Dr Stylish" she said bowing

"I love a good dramatic introduction, it's the very definition of the word stylish. You captured my masculine grace" Stylish said

'Great now this guy' Wave thought

"Oh my, you're just a little country boy; you're just too adorable by far" Stylish said "I'll polish you in no time cowboy. So don't be shy"

'I think...he likes me' Wave dreaded

"Good afternoon" the last member "oh it would appear I'm the last one here"

"Oh nice to meet my name's Wave" Wave mumbled

"Nice to meet you I'm Run" the last member said

'FINALLY SOMEONE NORMAL' Wave mentally cheered

'So this is all of them the special police. Once Esdeath comes along; that's when I'll strike' Vision thought

* * *

After five minutes Esdeath had arrived as sat down to complete the initial meeting when she felt something

"Who's there?" she asked bolting up from her chair

"Good Afternoon" Vision said phasing into the room

"Who are you?" Seryu asked as the team got up

"Well, I so hate rudeness. I thought I would introduce myself. I am Vision; a member of Heroic Shield. A small military based team from out of town. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I am the Vision" he said

"I see, so who are the Heroic shield?" Esdeath said

"A team from another world, beyond your borders and beyond your reach" Vision said

"I see; get him" she said Wave and Kurome drew their swords and tried to attack Vision, only for him to become intangible making the sword pass through him, quickly becoming denser, stopping Bols' punch.

"CORO!" Seryu said as her dog jumped at Vision, who just side stepped and punched him back at Seryu, Next Esdeath up and started to freeze Vision, who seemed to be frozen solid in a massive block of ice

"There we can now torture him" Esdeath said

"I agree, now sleep" Vision said phasing out of the ice and sending out a shockwave to knock them all out. "Now I can find out who they all are" he said as the Mind Gem in his forehead and he touched each of their foreheads and looked into their minds.

The first mind was Bols, Vision saw the giant sitting in a rocking chair holding an infant. Watching Bols play with his child made Vision smile and leave, the next mind he visited was Stylish's, and what Vision saw was indescribably sick and twisted. It took all that Vision had not to reach inside his head and squeeze his mind. Hoping for something happier, he read Wave's mind, he saw memories of sitting on the side of the ship dangling a line in the ocean hoping to get a bite of fish, until his CO chews him out for it, Next was Seryu; and she was laughing happily as she stabbed a 'criminal' in her mind. He frowned before he went to the next member of the group, upon entering his mind Vision was hit with sorrow and pain and death. He walked around the memory and saw the man who's mind he entered holding a dead child. Placing a comforting hand on Run's shoulder he left. The final one was the girl who was eating cookies, he watched as she and her sister Akame ran through a forest, before it switched to a lab where she was experimented on, and also the feeling of hatred and sadness as she looked and saw her sister holding out her hand and shouting her name.

"Goodbye Akame" Kurome said

* * *

"So these are the ones sent to protect the capital are they?" Vision aske

"What did you do?" Esdeath asked getting up, barely resisting Vision's sleep command

"You are strong" Vision said

"And we will wipe out Night Raid, the Revolutionary army and you" she said

"I pity you greatly" Vision said

"Why?" Esdeath asked

"You threaten me and my friends, without thinking" Vision said "I had a glimpse of you seeing one of my comrades and his comment of I've beaten tougher. Well I thought you would like to see what me meant by tougher" Vision said

"Bring it" Esdeath said.

* * *

Soon Esdeath was in a void, she was about to snort when she saw the sky beneath her feet, above her were weird human like Dangers Beasts in armour and carrying things like an Imperial Arms, once they all went through the portal eyes of cyan lit up revealing an army of metal men before seeing a floating island in the sky fall, a hideous monster destroying another city, giants of ice, a monster of steel, and finally something the froze her core. A figure in blue and gold armour with purple skin. Holding up a fist which held a jewelled gauntlet the figure spoke

"I will bathe the star in blood" he said as a tidal wave of blood flowed from behind the mad figure as he began a cruel laughter. Before grabbing her neck and snapping it

* * *

Esdeath shot awake and saw the group she put together was awake

"Did we fall asleep?" Bols asked looking around. Wave picked up a cup and tasted the dribble on the bottom.

"I recognise this tea, it's made from an aquatic herb that is used as a type of anaesthetic on naval ships" Wave explained

"Oh dear I thought it was green tea" Bols said

"Don't worry, it's also used as a sleep medicine" Wave said

"Nonetheless, we have a mission to uphold, the end of Night Raid" Esdeath said getting up but still shaken

'I will bathe the stars in blood' the figure from her nightmare said

'Who was that, and what do they want?' Esdeath mentally thought. Kurome was about to open her bag of cookies, when she noticed it felt heavily, opening the bag she pulled out a biscuit of somekind with a cream centre, it gave off a chocolate scent, so she tried one and smiled at the taste of it.

* * *

Outside the window Vision floated in the sky smiling as he turned to leave, flying across the sky he pause when he saw a flash of silver and black streak past him

"What was that?" he asked as he tried to look for it. But it was gone, "Fury might need to know about this" Vision said as he sped off. Unaware the streak of black and silver saw him as well and was floating in mid air before flying away as well.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with my version of the Jaegers meeting and gave them flashback about their past thanks to vision, and also a reason not for Esdeath to take the Avengers lightly. And in order of her vision we have: The Chitauri from Avengers, Ultron's army from Age of Ultron, Abomination from the Incredible Hulk,** **the Frost Giants from Thor,** **Iron Monger from Iron Man and finally Thanos from well basically behind the scenes of everything! but the quote is from Guardians of the Galaxy when he threatened Ronan. Also yes Vision gave Kurome some Oreos, because why not**

 **so until next time I'll catch you guys on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

The winged figure landed in front on a large building, looking up he folded his wings into the cape he usually wore as he entered the building. He frowned as he saw a group of young teenagers nearly naked around a rather rotund man who was smiling as he caressed some of the girls

"Sick freaking bastard" the figure said as she saw several young girls doing lewd acts

"Who are you?" the rotund man said

"I am here to deliver justice" the figure said spreading his wings making those there awestruck. The rotund man scoffed reaching for something, only to his hand pinned by a metallic feather from his wings. Next the guards attacked the figure. He smirked before using his wings as blades, slashing and cutting those who charged at him. Looking over his shoulder, the figure drew two more feathers and used them as throwing knives embedding them into their skulls. He saw that the teenagers were helping the children out of there.

"You can't do this, I have"

"No right left" the figure said "Now perish scum" he said decapitating the man before walking away, giving the place a final glance around when he spotted a young girl around five still chained up. Walking over to her and getting down on her level "Are you okay little one?" he asked removing her shackle and carrying out of the place. "I'll take you to a safe place" he said as he took off.

* * *

"Another attack where criminals were involved in crimes around children, feather styled knives. Same guy" Capt said

"So what do you want to do?" Falcon asked

"I'm going to find him, and talk to him" Capt said

"Okay, do you need backup?" Falcon asked

"No, I should be fine" Capt said throwing a cloak over his uniform and shield

"You know that I'll back you up alright?" Falcon asked

"I heard you" Capt said walking out to the room to where Dr Strange was waiting for him.

"Do you know where you want to go?" Strange asked

"I do" Capt said as a portal opened and he walked through.

* * *

The area Capt walked out to was a barren mountain. Looking around he pulled up his hood and was shocked as he saw a mountain top temple. He frowned as he trekked up the mountain and frowned as he walked up

"Should have brought some water" he said unaware as a bird flew over. Subtly he moved his hand behind his back and gripped the straps of his shield. He was about halfway up when he pointed his shield skywards as the sound of several objects hit his shield making him slide back and removed his cloak and stood tall before the figure from the killings dropped down

"Now this is a surprise, Captain" the figure said turning his wings into a cloak. Capt was shocked at who he was looking at

"Archangel?" Capt asked as the mutant walked forward a bit "What are you doing here?"

"Consider this my exile, I have left our world and now live here, away from those who hate us" Archangel said

"So what is your new role?" Capt asked

"We can discuss up there" Archangel said

"Okay" Capt said as he and Archangel took off.

* * *

When Capt got up the top, he was surprised at what he saw, instead of more barren wasteland he saw lush green grass, a lake with streams coming off of it. Also there were various boys and girls running around and playing games

"Welcome to the Cliff-top Citadel" Archangel said

"What is this place?" Capt asked

"A sanctuary for those who are the victims of crimes against the youth of this world" Archangel said "Most of them I rescued from Slave traders, brothels, murderers; and those were some of the least severe crimes. You see those three?" Archangel asked pointing to a trio of teenage girls "I rescued them from being torture; one was going to have her legs broken, another her eyes stabbed out and the last one was going to be use for a dog in heat; disgusting all of it. So I stepped in and killed them all" Archangel growled out

"I know, I saw the aftermath" Capt said

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway Luna, Air, Fal"

"Yes Lord Archangel?" the trio said running over

"Meet an old friend of mine, Steve Rogers these are the three I was just talking about" Archangel said

"Nice to meet you sir" the trio said

"It's a pleasure to meet you three as well" Capt said as the girls walked away, Air running back and gave Archangel a hug before joining her friends

"I see those three as my daughters more than most here"

"They were the first three you rescued right?"

"No, but they were the most terrified" Archangel said

* * *

"So who are the guys in armour?" Capt asked

"They call themselves the Acolytes of Archangel, kind of a personal army" Archangel said

"This isn't a religious movement is it?" Capt asked

"No, we leave that to the Path of Peace. Not that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on their leader" Archangel said

"And what do they do?" Capt asked "the Acolytes?"

"Guards, Soldiers and scout. It is because of them I can rescue the children" Archangel said as the passed a woman dressed like a nun

"And the women?" Capt asked

"The Carers; so basically they are nurses, teachers, maids. Basically anything involving the health and welfare of the children here are their role" Archangel explained

"Isn't that, behind the times?" Capt asked

"A bit, but it does help, the natural maternal side of most women help the situation. Also attacked a couple of the kids, namely the ones Air's playing with

"Okay" Capt said giving Archangel his shield before charging off at the group of kids. Within two second Capt found himself face first in the dirt with his arm at breaking point behind his back and a sharp dagger at his neck, looking back he saw one of the carers

"Did I forget to mention that they also act as guards?" Archangel asked

* * *

"What's this section?" Capt asked as a loud moan sounded

"There are times when the carers and acolytes do need some time to relieve stress, so they use this section to become intimate with each other. We made this more secure, so that way the children and teens don't find out about the act until we deem it fit, even with the atrocities done to them involved that. It makes me sick to even think about them" Archangel sneered

"And yet you kill in front of them"

"I never said it was an ideal situation" Archangel said. "Hungry?"

"Famished" Capt smiled

"I think you'll enjoy our cooking

"YES!" a carer cried out

"Luci's having a good time" Archangel said

* * *

"Milord" an Acolyte said holding a note

"What is it?" Archangel asked

"There is trouble milord, a member of Night Raid has been captured

"What?" Capt asked

"Seems he entered a tournament hoping for a cash priz,e but in reality he became a 'love interest' for General Esdeath" teh Acolyte said

"Good that will keep her out of the way" Archangel said

"Has my group responded?"

"Not as of yet, neither has Night Raid" teh Acolyte said

"Okay, keep me posted" Archangel said as teh Acolyute went off.

"Shit" Capt said

* * *

"Well Shit" Stark said

"What?" Rhodey asked

"Tatsumi's been caught by Esdeath" Stark said

"Great, that's all we need" Rhodey sighed

"Well, come on" Stark said

"We are we going?" Rhodey asked

"Better save the young dumbass" Stark said

"Are you sure?" Rhodey asked

"Of course, besides...kid kind of reminds me of Peter" Stark said

"Gee thanks" Spiderman said walking by

"Welcome kiddo" Stark waved back

"Come on" Rhodey said as they headed down to the armoury

* * *

"Well...shit, this is the worse place I could be at the moment" Tatsumi deadpanned "I mean, not only am I in the capital, I'm in the worse place to be in the capital' he thought

"Now don't go anywhere, I'm just going to take a nice long shower okay, Tatsumi" Esdeath cooed walking into9 the bathroom

'I'm in the personal chamber of the most psychotic general in the Empire! And what's worse she's taking a shower so she can seduce me!' he freaked out 'Not good, not good at all. Luckily I have Incursio, so I can sneak out of here. And once I do; I'll gut the bitch that attack Sheele and Mine' he snarled mentally 'I can't forgive them.' Tatsumi thought.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and say hello to the Archangel from X-men joining in to save the young victims of the Empire's corruption. Now why is he in here, well consider him to be a good and stronger version of a certain Jaeger, besides from that I hgave no clue why I'm including him, heck iwas going to have Psylocke join him since she's his love interest in the comics. So he will be a major ally to the teams now, and I'm going to have a certain character meet a grizzly death at his hands, but no telling who it is**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey man get any-whoa!" Wave said as he saw Tatsumi

"Are you okay?" Kurome asked

"She hugged me all night, even though she said she wouldn't do anything, I was too nervous to sleep" Tatsumi said

"Well, here this should cheer you right up" Bols said handing Tatsumi a mug of coffee

"Thanks man" Tatsumi said as gulped down the hot drink

"Would you care for another one?" Bols said flummoxed

"Sure man" Tatsumi said holding out his mug as Bols refilled it

"You sure do snack early in the day Kurome" Wave said

"Mind your own business" Kurome said

'She's a lot like Akame, I wonder if they're related?' Tatsumi asked while Kuirome and Wave bickered about sweets and seafood "Say Kurome, you look like that Akame girl from Night Raid"

"I was wondering that as well" Wave said

"You mean my bitch of a sister? yeah I'm related to that traitor" Kurome said

'Okay' the guys thought,

"Ah your all here" Esdeath said, making Tatsumi freeze mid-gulp into his second cup of coffee "I've decided that the four of us will go out on patrol, Wave you and Tatsumi shall be one team, while me and Kurome will be the other, at dusk we switch partners"

'Shit' Tatsumi thought 'But this could be my chance'

"Yes ma'am" Wave and Kurome said unaware that Stylish was watching

* * *

"I didn't want to say this in front of the team, but you seem to have it rough" Wave said

"yeah, no kidding"

"Just let me know when you need to vent" Wave smiled

"Sure, thanks a lot" Tatsumi said "But I'll be okay, I was already used to being treated like that anyway

"Trust me I understand, but I get this feeling we're kind of similar, don't you" Wave said

"What do we have in common?" Tatsumi asked

"I can't explain it, it's like we deal with the same problems or something like that" Wave said picturing his team

"I get it we're like brothers" Tatsumi said picturing the girls of Night Raid "We're practically the same"

"Well then let's work together" Wave said "We can share each other's pain...er Tatsumi?" he asked As Tatsumi drew his sword

"LOOK OUT!" Tatsumi shouted as he cut a tree monster's branch with his sword

"Thanks man" Wave said, but we're surrounded and they don't look edible like the ones on the coast do" Wave said as he drew his own sword and started to turn the monsters into firewood with Tatsumi, who at the last second ran for it while Wave's back was turned. "That wasn't so bad was it? You finished over there Tatsumi?" he asked turning to see Tatsumi was gone "Er, What Tatsumi, where did he go"

* * *

"Sorry Wave, you seem like a nice guy. Plus Imperial Arms users don't expect people to get away from them" Tatsumi said as something red and gold cut him off. Tatsumi got ready for battle.

"Whoa, whoa easy there White Knight" the figure said "I'm Ironman" he said

"You're with that group that's been helping us huh?" Tatsumi asked

"Sure have, now that way is clear, a friend of mine is scouting the area making sure it's safe. If any of those guys come at you he'll cover your escape, got it?" Ironman asked

"Yeah got it. What about you?' Tatsumi asked

"I've got other orders" Ironman said "So I have to head east for a bit, but I'll eventually meet up with you guys, so safe travels" Ironman said taking off, before Tatsumi continued to run. He decided to stop when he reached a waterfall

"This should be fair enough" he said "No way they would chase me all the way out here" he said before he was forced to dodge something

* * *

"What was that?" Tatsumi asked as he saw a black armoured figure walk out of the dust "its an armour type just like mine"

"well, how about that, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now; Incursio the prototype for my armour Grand Chariot. So you must be with night Raid" Wave said 'Time for a change of plan, killing a member of Night Raid is way more important than finding Tatsumi' he thought as he moved in front of Tatsumi 'Even though I have the better model and the better stats; I should be cautious anyway

"Is that Wave in there?" Tatsumi asked "or someone else, either way I'm not going to fight him, considering I wold be screwed if Esdeath shows up. I have to get back to based" he thought going to run

"I don't think so, come back here and fight me" Wave said as he started to attack by trying to jump stomp Tatsumi before following through on a series of punches and kicks.

"STOP IT, I have no reason to fight you" Tatsumi shouted

"Yeah maybe you don't but I do. You're a member of Night Raid which means you're in league with the Revolutionary Army, I read the file on you guys; you bring harm to the Empire by murdering random people, you're nothing but trash" Wave said "criminals like you shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"At least I can see what's going on in the empire is nothing to be proud of! People dying because they disagree with what is happening, those who can't pay don't get food, which in turn means they get desperate nothing to do vulgar things no one should consider. Your empire is corrupted to the fucking core, all we're doing is cleaning the infection! WE'RE NOT THE BAD GUYS YOU ARE!" he roared gaining a fiery aura 'takes more that passion to stay alive' Tatsumi recounted before jumping 'I have to get back to the base so I can tell the others what I learnt' Tatsumi thought

"If you're not going to fight I'll force the action!" Wave said before something slammed into him

"Mind if I cut in?" War Machine asked as he floated in midair "Get back to your base, I'll meet up with you and Ironman later" he said

* * *

"Who are you?" Wave demanded as he stared at the bulky dark grey and silver armour which was heavily armed.

"Call me War Machine" the armour said "And I take it you're a Jaeger?"

"So what?" Wave asked

"So we're already have disagree" War Machine said as he fired a beam of Repulsor energy at Wave sending him into a wall. Wave shook he's wave before War Machine appeared and threw a couple of punches, which Wave barely blocked before dodging the last punch and jumping to the side

'this guy is tough, I don't know if I can beat him' Wave though before two small missiles were sent at him, which he dodged before the exploded "What the?"

"Like those? Well have some more" War Machine said as he fired more missiles causing Wave to dodge.

'I can't go on the offensive, but now I can' he thought as War Machine stood still

"Come on than" War Machine asked as Wave punched him, which did nothing "That was it, come try again" the armour user taunted making Wave keep punching War Machine "there, you go; keep it up, whoa I actually felt some movement that- no, wait that was my foot stepping back" he commented

"Oh just shut up" Wave said as he tried to punch War Machine again, only to have hsi fist caught and held

"My turn" War Machine said deploying his guns and firing a full on barrage at Wave, making him skid backwards before charging up hsi uni-beam weapon and unleashing it onto Wave embedding him into the rock and knocking him out. "That was easy" War Machine said picking Wave up by the shirt and throwing him over the shoulder and took off. 'I'll return him to base'

* * *

"Where are they?" Esdeath asked

"I'm not sure" Kurome said

"not to mention Dr Stylish is gone" Seryu said

"What's that?" Kurome asked looking out the window when all of a sudden War Machine crashed through

"Another one of you guys?" Esdeath asked

"Yeah, I thought you would want this back" War Machine said

"WAVE!" Kurome shouted as she caught Wave

"You bastard!" Seryu shouted "Coro!" she shouted before her Imperial Arms was flung to the other side of the room by War Machine's repulsor

"Anybody else?" War Machine said "Didn't think so; now have a nice day"

"Where's Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked

"Classified" War Machine said taking off.

"Those guys, first the king, then that ghost guy and now him" Esdeath pondered

"Who else do they have like that?" Seryu asked cradling Coro

'I'm more concerned with how powerful they are considering who I saw in my vision, but that doesn't matter now. After all the stronger that foe, the sweeter the victory' Esdeath though

* * *

"Finally" Tatsumi said walking into the Night Raid based "I'm back

"Tatsumi?" Mine asked spotting him "Tatsumi you're safe" she shouted colliding into him with a hug before splutter and making it seem like she didn't do it

"Nice to see you again Mine" Tatsumi said hugging her making her blush

"Hey Tatsumi, about time you got back" Lubbock said making the two break apart "Well don't let me interrupt you guys"

"What ever man" Tatsumi said punching Lub in the shoulder.

Outside Dr Stylish stood with a small amount of his experiments while smirking

"Peek-a-boo Night Raid I see you" he said "And soon you'll be dealt with" he gleefully chuckled

"Okay, not happening" Ant-Man said who had tagged along, unknowningly to the doctor "Ant-Man to command, come in command" he said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now the Jaeger have more problems to worry about since they've met a third member of the team (technically fifth because Esdeath has met Thor and Star Lord) now Stylish is attacking the base and hopefully I'm the only one that will know what will happen, plus something for the shippers in here as well. Yes I like Kurome and Wave as a couple, thanks to Mrotrax to introducing me to the couple through one of his fics. Seriously cute couple.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"What is it Antman?" Fury asked

"A Jaeger has found the base of Night Raid" Antman said looked at the soldiers

"And the situation?" Fury asked

"It's bad, looks like a small force of the doc's sick and twisted experiments are about to attack!"

"Don't worry, Ironman and War Machine are still out there, I'll send them and some reinforcements to the base, but you have to hold them off" Fury said

"And how do I do that?" he asked looking at the base. "Damnit, how to I get their attention?" he asked before seeing one of Lubbock's wires. 'They didn't cross the wires so that means I'll have to!' he thought stamping on a wire a couple of time before shrinking and running into the base.

* * *

"Crap, where did they all come from, are they top of us?" Lubbock asked adjusting his goggles while checking his Imperial Arms, suddenly the glass broke as an unknown masked figure jumped "How did they even get in?"

"The enemy must be killed" the figure said before Lub used wires to wrap him up and snap his neck, which did nothing as the figure looked behind him

"This is bad, I need to find the others now" Lub though

"Hey kid get down" a voice shouted before an arrow entered the figure's skull. Lub looked up to see Hawkeye jogging over to "You okay?"

"Yeah, for now. But how did you?

"Najenda; she gave Fury a way ion so we've got access as well" Hawkeye said as the pair dashed off. Hawkeye waited until they were around the corner and triggered one of his arrows "Tick, tick boom!" he said as it exploded

* * *

"It sounds like they got one, but another one took it down" a member of Stylish's team said as she listened in with her ears

"Well, those are my enhanced fighters for you, but the fact it got taken down does not help" Stylish said

"Hang on, above us!" the soldier with giant said as several missiles bombarded the ground

"So you're Stylish" Ironman said walking over to Stylish. "The mental freak show huh?"

"And who are you big boy?" Stylish asked

"Someone who's going to beaten" Ironman

"The colour's got leas gaudy" Stylish said

"Hey!" Ironman said trying to slug, but was stop "Whoa, bug eyes much; well in that case. How about a light?" he asked shining a light in his eye

"MY EYES!" he said before being punched in the gut

"War Machine, take out their listening device" Ironman said

"You got it" War Machine said landing and pointing his fist at the girl before unleashing a sonic blast from his gauntlet, forcing a cry out of the girl her clutched her ears that were bleeding

"NO! My enhance and stylish soldiers!" Stylish said running off

"Hope everyone else is okay" Ironman said looking at the base.

* * *

Inside the base an automaton was attacking Akame, who like most of Night Raid was in her pyjamas while wielding her Imperial Arms, against the steel blade. She was about to be attacked from before when a hand caught the axe blade before it was removed with the hands claws.

"Black Panther" Akame gasped

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. But I can't kill him because he's covered in armour" Akame said

"Then leave it to me okay?" Black Panther said jumping into the fray, the assailant's blades bounced off of his suit

"Why am I not slicing into you?" he asked

"My suit contains Vibranium, it's a rare metal that absorbs vibrations and kinetic energy" Black Panther said 'I have the make sure that I do not get cut along the seams of my suit

"Shall we beat him?" Akame asked,

"Stay back, you are ill equipped for this fight" Black Panther said leaping around the walls and attacking. Suddenly a scream was heard

"MINE!" Akame shouted running off while Black Panther destroyed the one who attacked Akame

"Oh I should tell you, my claws contain anti-metal, a substance that allows me to destabilise any metal they touch" Black Panther said slashing the enemy one last time turning him into a puddle of metallic goo. He then rushed off

* * *

Mine was losing air into her lungs, as one of Stylish's men squeezed her neck

"Let her go" a voice growled as Hulk landed behind the brute

"It's you" Mine whimpered

"One more step and she gets popped like a bubble" the brute said

"MINE!" Tatsumi said "You bastard let her go" he said twirling his spear

"Why should I?" the brute asked before Hulk snarled and grabbed the brute by the head and pulled him towards him

"Puny man hit girly, Puny man make Hulk angry!" Hulk growled

"Oh yeah, I'm the strongest member of Team Stylish" the brute said making Hulk laugh

"You not puny man, you stupid man. Stupid man think he's strong" Hulk said twisting the man's arm making him drop Mine into Tatsumi's arms. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk roared before sounding a roar while he was pulling the man's arms off at the shoulders before using them to knock him around until the brute impacted a wall. Seething Hulk grabbed a boulder and jumped into front of the brute

"Wait" he begged before Hulk started to use the boulder as a hammer and beat the brute, horrified Tatsumi pulled Mine closer to him and use his cape as a screen to protect them from the gore. Mine was blushing at being close to Tatsumi, but she couldn't enjoy the feeling as she was whimpered at the sound of Hulk killing the man who went after her,

"I think, I think I'm going to be sick" Mine whimpered

"It will be okay" Tatsumi soothed the girl in his arm.

"Whoa, what happened to that guy?" Leona asked walking over carrying a corpse on her shoulder

"Hulk" Tatsumi stated

"Who's hulk?" Leone asked as Hulk came up behind her

"I am" Hulk said calming down "Not now Banner"

"Who's Banner?" Leone said

"He's other side" Hawkeye said as he, Lubbock, Black Panther and Akame. And before they knew it the group was surrounded, suddenly some of them felt weak; thinking fast War Machine and Ironman filtered out the air removing the poison from it.

"Where is this guy?" Ironman asked

"There, on the south eastern ridge" Hawkeye shouted

* * *

"This is not stylish!" Stylish snarled.

"Er boss?" one of his minions said

"Screw this!" Stylish said as he injected himself with something "Now it's time to make my monster grow!" he shouted as he started to transform "And I'll do that by mixing my body with that of a danger beast's but I need sustenance, so those three will be perfect for it' he smirked grabbing his men and shoving them into a mouth that showed up on the monster's chest. The girl with the large ears was about to run when she was grabbed and shoved into the danger beast's mouth, making the monster turn into a large mutant. "All this nutritious meat is making me level"

"Well, anybody got some brown pants on them?" Lubbock asked as he backed away

"Sorry, but a mouthy mercenary stole them all" Hawkeye said dryly

"So who's going to take that thing down?" Tatsumi asked

* * *

"Now no one can stop me, but I would like to grow even larger!" Stylish said smirking

"Excuse me?" a voice asked as something tapped his shoulder

"Who are you?" Stylish asked

"Call me Giant-Man!" he said slugging Muta-Stylish "UGLY!" he said smashing Stylish on the head

"AKAME!" Tatsumi said

"Alley-oop" Giant-Man said leaning down so Tatsumi and Akame could land in his hand, the empty hand was defending teh two. Ironman and War Machine flew around

"STOP MOVING!" Stylish shouted

"Same to you" Giant Man said punching Stylish with his whole fist deploying Akame and Tatsumi in front of Stylish

"NOW" Tatsumi shouted as he and Akami stabbed him. Finally ending the mad doctor. Thinking quickly Giant Man grabbed the pair and placed them on the ground

"Mission complete" Ironman said

* * *

"The mission may be over, but we have no base!" Mine said

"Then leave that to me" Fury said showing up

"So you come out right as the boss was dealt with?" Ironman asked

"I was dealing with something" Fury said

"And that was?" Ironman asked

"First, Giant-Man, normal size; pull Stylish's corpse out of that thing and take him back to the base" Fury said "And Night Raid, you'll come with us as well. Najenda is with some new recruits for the team and we will join them"

"We will?" Ironman asked

"Yes we will. Just to help them secure a new base" Fury said

"Yes sir" Hawkeye, Black Panther and War Machine said

"Sure, whatever" Ironman said

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" Ant Man asked

* * *

Elsewhere a man dressed in a green and yellow hooded robes disembarked from a ship and looked around a small harbour

"This si where my master has me" the man said grabbing his swag and walked into the city "And I must find the one they called Esdeath" he said as his robes fluttered open to reveal a branding like burn on his chest. "And then my true mission will begin" he said walking deeper into the city.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I've had a sucky weekend, well yesterday something bad happened to my family and that is why this may not be as good as the others, but it helped me keep my mind off of things. So this is Stylish attacking the base and losing thanks to Giant-Man helping Akame. Plus we all saw the look Tatsumi when you were with Mine, so anyway the next chapter will deal with the man in green; which Marvel fans who Marvel Fans will figure out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and stay safe.**


	12. Chapter 12

"good you made it" Fury said as he waited for Najenda to arrive

"Thank you for helping my team Nick" Najenda said

"My pleasure, now who are those two?" Fury asked going for his gun

"My new recruit and my new Imperial Arms, meet Susanoo and Chelsea" Najenda said

"Nice to meet you, now to business" Fury said

"Indeed"

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone" Seryu cried

"I know" Esdeath said comforting the young

"Why, why are they all dead; my father, Captain Ogre and now Stylish" Seryu said as Esdeath hugged her

"I'm sorry, but he went off on his own and with those new foes; well there was no hope we would've survived" Esdeath said as Seryu cried harder

"Lady Esdeath?" Wave asked as he, Kurome and Bols walked out. Wave being supported by Kurome "we came here to see how Seryu was doing?"

"We could ask the same of you Wave, you took some pretty tough hits against the War Machine" Esdeath said

"I'm fine commander. But I'm also frighten by the fact that Night Raid has someone that strong on their side" Wave said

"Indeed" Esdeath said 'But they are strong to take down those threats' she thought before Thanos flashed into her mind again "Especially him'

"Are you Esdeath?" a voice asked, Turning around they sat a man wearing green baggy pants, a grey shirt that the sleeves were torn off and a bandana around the lower part of his face

"Yes, and who are you?" Esdeath asked

"You can call me Tekken" Tekken said

"And what can you do?" Esdeath asked

"This" Tekken said lighting up his hand making it glow a golden colour

* * *

"So why are we out here again?" Tatsumi asked

"we're here for supplies, and the fact I needed to get away from Chelsea. I cannot stand that bitch" Mine said

"Hey, give it time, I know there not bro and Sheele, But they are our new allies. So we should get along with them okay?" Tatsumi said gentle taking her hand

"Okay" Mine said blushing slightly

"It is nice to see young love blooming in the midday sun" a voice said "Even if it is Night Raid Shits like yourself

"Huh?" Mine asked before she was tripped and nearly stomped on

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked drawing Incursio and protecting Mine

"Call me Tekken" he said  
"So you're a Jaeger we take it?" Tatsumi asked

"I am" Tekken said "But I'll allow you to pass for today. I would hate for your supplies to be destroyed in our fight. And I hate fighting weak opponents" Tekken said

"Mine, get back to base" Tatsumi said "I'll deal with him"

"Not now, you are recovering from the attack. But next time we meet, I'll win" Tekken said walking away

"Okay" Mine said

"Do you think that was weird?" Tatsumi asked

* * *

"You had them and you let them go?" Seryu shouted

"Why did you do that?" Wave asked flinching as Kurome redid his bandages

"Because I wanted to give them a fighting chance and a warning! I hate fighting weak foes" Tekken said as he frowned

"I understand, but you cannot allow them to get away. You must deliver justice" Seryu said frowning

"Your sick version of justice is not our way of Justice!" Tekken growled

"Easy now, I know! I'll get dinner ready" Bols said

"Is there anything you don't eat Tekken?" Wave asked pulling on his jacket

"No, I would prefer some meat. After all in the monastery I ate what we grew. Only sneaking out for some fish, chicken and donkey"

"Interesting" Esdeath said walking into the room. "I heard you had a run in with Night Raid"

"I did" Tekken said

* * *

"And he didn't attack you?" Najenda asked

"No, even when we goaded him on, he just turned around and walked away from us" Mine said

"Intriguing" Najenda said

"Could our new friends know him?" Lub asked

"I don't know, but he called himself Tekken" Tatsumi said

"Intersting man, it's an older dialogue" Najenda pondered

"Its from the Eastern tribes" Mine said "I can't tell you what it means"

"Do we know what he can do?" Akame asked

"No, he just said he was a member of the Jaegers" Mine said

* * *

"I don't like this Coro" Seryu said as she watched Tekken meditating in the garden at night "What could the general be thinking?"

"I've seen thing out there Seryu, and he has the power of the things I've seen" Esdeath stated

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when that thing Vision came to us?"

"Yeah, what about"

"He showed me something, a vision of those he and his teammates have fought. And one of them scared me more than anything; a monster who comes from beyond our world, their world. Any world; he keeps saying the same threat every time I see him; I'll bathe the stars in blood"

"Wait, stars; as in those stars?" Seryu asked

"The Mad Titan" Tekken said "A monster who stalks the night sky looking for conquest. He looked for six gems that could control all of eternity. He failed thanks to an army of heroes, it wasn't an easy fight but it was a well earned victory. Those who you are scared defeated the Mad Titan; the gems of power were scattered; never to be returned to his grasp" Tekken said eyes closed and focus. "I should know, I was one of those who fought against the Mad Titan's foot soldiers" he said

"ANd you weren't scared of him?" Seryu asked

"I was terrified beyond all limits; but the teachings I learnt enabled me to conquer the fear and triumph" Tekken said

"I see" Esdeath said

"So does that mean?" Seryu asked

"Yes, I've seen the horrors of war and those without honour" Tekken said leaving

* * *

Susanoo was on guard when Chelsea walked up to him

"Good evening Chelsea" he said

"Hey Su" she said

"Is everything okay?" Susanoo asked

"No I'm concerned about this guys, after the death of two of their own members. I cannot trust them; especially after what happened to my last squad" Chelsea said sucking on a lollipop.

"I see" Susanoo said "So what should we do about it?"

"For now we can do nothing. Anyway goodnight Su"

"Goodnight Chelsea" Susanoo said before returning to watching the area.

* * *

Bols was running about in the night time, he was scouring the citry

"SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU, EMBER!" Bols shouted before flashing back to a couple of hours ago. He's wife Ursula came bursting into the doors

"Sweetheart" she said

"what is it?" Bols asked

"She's gone. Our daughter is gone!" Ursula asked

"What do you mean?" Bols panicked catching his wife

"ma'am!" Tekken shouted as she and Wave helped her to a seat

"She was taken, somebody kidnapped her" Ursula said crying "I'm scared"

"Its him" Run said "The same man who killed my students"

"What do you mean?" Wave asked his friend

"I can't" Run said about to charge out of the room

"Run" Esdeath said "Stand down"

"What!" Wave shouted "His daughter is missing"

"And believe me I would love to go out and find her, but we have to focus on Night Raid" Esdeath explained

"Screw this" Bols said charging away from his general

"Come on" Wave said as Tekken and Kurome was about follow

"NO!" Esdeath said "I will allow him to go along because it is his daughter" Esdeath said

"Yes ma'am" the trio said

"I'm sorry" she said

* * *

Back at his citadel Archangel looked up at the sky as moonlight shone down on him and frowned

"So my vile prey you have arrived, good I was wondering when we were be finally able to partake in a dance of death. The conclusion of which will be satisfying" he smirked as he took to the air, the wind blowing past him as his wings sliced through the skies like a hot knife through butter. He was finally closing in on the one prey that alluding him for months. And then he saw him. The one that he was hunting.

"And now predator, so the duet to begin" Archangel gleefully said as he dove.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the introduction to a crucial character who will change the plot of the series, but for now I'm going to be writing a very...brutal scene next time. Now I just want to say a quick thanks to those who have been supporting this fic. This was an experimental fic and it has turned into one of the best fic I've written this year, so thanks guys and I hope it checks up since this is now a probable half way point**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

Archangel had found his prey: a obese clown dragging a young child along, but even though his mind was telling him to strike; he wouldn't in front of the child. So he would wait; which was not sitting well with him. He gnashed his teeth as he quietly followed through the air. Finally the clown came to a building allowing him to land

"Show them to me first you perverted bastard!" Archangel said as the clown walked inside "Now that you're inside. Time to make my move" he said jumping off the roof and landed on the ground in front of the door

* * *

"Soon, you will be free my adorable angels" the clown said as he smoothed the hair of one of the girls he captured before the door splintered and made him look behind him. "who are you?" he asked as Archangel unfurled his steel wings and glared at the clown

"I am the Archangel; and I came upon wings forged by the Apocalypse to deliver justice" Archangel said

"And I am Champ, a humble servant here to deliver children from this dark world" Champ said

"And yet you corrupt them before they leave this world" Archangel said looking at cages of children. Most of them were scared; Archangel turned back "Screw justice. Now I have decided I am here to deliver vengeance"

"Bring it on" Champ said pulling out an orb

"So you have an Imperial Arms huh? Too bad you won't be able to use it" Archangel said

"What do you mean, after all I'll ARGH!" Champ shouted as Archangel shot feathers out as Champ's hand slicing all of his fingers on the left hand making it useless. Once he saw that Champ ran for his life

"disgusting cowards" Archangel said

"Milord" an acolyte said "I have arrived with reinforcements and a team of carers, would you like any help?"

"No, just help these children. Find out if any of them have families and take them back to them. Those without take back to teh citadel

"What about you milord?" the acolyte asked

"I'm about to finish my long awaited hunt" Archangel said

* * *

"Archangel's been spotted in the city" Rocket said

"And what is he doing?" Gamora asked as she and Capt watched Archangel fly over the city

"Targeting this fatass" Rocket said pulling up a picture of Champ on the computer

"I am Groot" Groot said

"Yeah, me neither" Gamora said "He looks dangerous"

"But that doesn't answer the big question: Why is Archangel hunting him?" Capt asked

"Well, time to get some popcorn" Rocket said

"I am Groot" Groot frowned

"What? I can't watch a fight without any" Rocket snapped

"Nonetheless, I have a bad feeling this will be carnage on a whole new level"

"Shit" Rocket said

* * *

Champ was trying to run while using his Imperial arms to try and burn Archangel with his flame orb, but6 Archangel was adapt at dodging, and his wings would shoot steel feathers, which one giving a paper thin cut while he was running

"What is the point in trying to get away, you pig; no wait that's an insult...to the swine, so tell me pigshit; how long do you think you'll live for?" Archangel asked throwing more feathers, these ones gouging out chunks from his shoulders.

"STORM ORB!" Champ shouted releasing a massive gale, but Archangel walked through it, like it was a summer's breeze. Glaring Archangel drew two more o0f his razor sharp feathers "No, No, No, No, No" Champ blubbered as he ran

"5...4...3...2...1!" Archangel cried throwing his feather

"He can't possibly" Champ said before he was face down in the dirt, looking back he saw from the middle of his knees down flopped down in the opposite direction. "NO! Please have mercy"

"You don't get to experience any fucking mercy" Archangel said

"This wasn't even a fair fight" Champ barked

"Yes you're right, if it was a fair fight; then you would have actually stood a chance" Archangel said grabbing Champ and punching his lights out

* * *

"Shit" Capt said running to Champ's base

"Oh Captain" Luci, a carer under Archangel

"Luci right?" Capt asked

"Yes sir, are you here to help us with the recovery?" Luci asked looking at the super soldier

"Why not?" Capt said putting away his shield and kneeling down to the kids level "Hey; you okay?" he asked a young boy

"Yeah" he said clutching a younger girl's hand

"Don't worry. We'll get you guys back to your parents" Capt smiled "Okay?"

"Okay" the girl said shyly

"Come on" Capt smiled carrying the girl while holding the boy's hands, Luci and the other carers smiled.

"We must be careful, Lord Archangel will be dealing with his prey at the citadel." Luci said "Keep the children and the girls away from that area"

"Yes ma'am" the carers said

* * *

"Where am I?" Champ asked awaking up before something forced pain into his nerves "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just cleaning your leg wounds with salt" Archangel said "Now, shall we talk about your crimes?"

"What crimes?" Champ asked

"Your right. I already know your crimes" Archangel said as he grabbed something from a furnace "So I don't want to hear anything else" he said grabbing Champ's tongue with blistering red hot blacksmith tongs and gripped his tongue before burning it out of Champ's mouth. "Should your tongue cause you to sin, then cut it out" he said "Now what to do, I personally believe any kind of death, quick or slow is too good for you. But you must be dealt with scum!" Archangel said as he started to fling feathers into Champ's gut

"Lord Archangel?" a voice asked

"Air, what are you doing down here?" Archangel asked

"Is this him...is this the monster who's been attacking those kids?" Air asked

"Yes he is" Archangel asked

"I see" Air asked before grabbing a red hot blade and stabbed Champ in between the legs. "Never again, Never again, never fucking again, never a fucking gain" she shouted with each stab making Champ silently scream.

"Easy Air, easy sweetheart" Archangel said taking the blade before soothing her, "Go and see the Captain. He should be playing with the children" he said as Air left. Two minutes later he turned to a shadows "She's here; I'll tell one of my carers to allow you to take her back to your friend" Archangel said

"Thank you" Tekken said walking out of the shadows. "But First" he said charging his fist before burying it into Champ's chest pulverising his ribs into shards of bone. "Now I will take my leave"

"Very well" Archangel said "Now for you" Archangel said swinging the red hot blade.

* * *

Tekken walked into the Jaeger compound to see a miserable Bols. Smiling he nudged the little girl in his arms

"Hey, little one. We have arrived" Tekken said putting down the girl

"Where am I?" she asked before she spotted "DADDY!" she cried running over to him

"Ember? Oh Ember, my baby girl" Bols cried

"I missed you" Ember wailed as she gripped Bols harder

"I missed you too, and I am never letting you go ever again!" Bols cried

"Bols, may we have a civil discussion, you three as well" Tekken said as Wave, Kurome and Seryu walked out into the open

"What is it?" Bols asked as Ember was now soundly asleep in Bols' arms.

* * *

Run was observing the reunion before something was behind him. Looking around, there on the desk was something that was not there before

"Who put you there?" he asked a medium burlap sack. Opening it up Run recoiled at what it was Champ's head in mid scream covered in burn marks "What?" Run gasped

"Run is everything okay?" Esdeath asked as she saw the head. "Who is that?"

"An old foe" Run said blanching

"I'm sorry. I had heard about what happened, I know you wanted to kill him yourself" Esdeath said

"Just as long as he's dead. I don't give two shits" Run said walking off.

"So tell me Champ, who killed you and to which side do they belong?" Esdeath asked the head. "And where's your corpse?" she asked

* * *

"That was uncalled for Warren" Capt said

"That parasitical scum was a blight on this nation and their children" Archangel said

"What did he exactly did he do?" Capt asked

"A bloody list that descends into the darkest pit of this world" Archangel said

"Meaning?" Capt asked

"He would find pleasure in those younger than himself" Archangel said shocking Capt

"Where's the body?" Capt asked before Archangel turned to a statue of a knight holding a spear of a pit of fire

"There" he said he said as Champ's body was being reduced to ash. "That is all that is left of that sickness"

"I see" Capt said "But I got a bad feeling"

"Like there are more of them?"

"Yes" Capt said "That's why I've sent in a team to deal with them"

"And when should we expect results?" Archangel asked

"Soon" Capt said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I mujst say, I can read that all day. I actually went and read the chapters featuring Champ before writing this and well, I'm not sure if you can't tell but I don't like the greasy prick! Oh yeah I had Air proposely do that, why...just because I wanted to, seriously fuck that guy! So what about the rest of Wild Hunt? I've got something planned for next time**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

Hawkeye was sitting on a roof with his quiver and bow at the ready. He picked up an arrow shaft and equipped an explosive tip. He was waiting outside an well own brothel for his target. According to the intel the target was the son of the prime minister and his team of thugs, He noticed Gamora, Black widow and Drax in position. He nodded as the son walked out, Hawkeye drew back his bowstring and let it loose, hitting the main target in the head. And with a button press the target's head exploded making the group panic allowing Black Widow to rush in and snap the neck of a bunny girl. A swordsman was about to pull out his sword when Gamora stabbed him in the back snapping his spine and piercing his heart. Drax drew his blade across the necks of the last too. Once they were done the four quickly hid back in the shadows.

"This is Hawkeye, the wild hunt is concluded, I repeat the wild hunt is concluded" Hawkeye said

"Right head back to base" Fury said

"Roger that sir" Hawkeye said as he ran off into the night after notifying the group if the mission's success.

* * *

Wave thought hard about what he had learnt last. It scared him deeply. Closing his eye he flashed back to the conversation

"Come again?" Wave asked

"That man who kidnapped Ember last night was a part of a secret Imperial unit, they have been given free reign to do whatever they want. But only that they can get away with anything and call it a crime against the Empire" Tekken stated "And it does not help matters that the leader is Syura, the son of the Prime Minister; while I have been in this land, I have seen a dozen atrocities that mongrel has cause, and most of them stem from his hunger for power and lust. He torture and assaulted an innocent woman in the street, right in front of her children. Just because she disagreed with the policies of the Empire that Honest had set"

"Then he delivered true justice" Seryu said happily

"An innocent woman with her children; just for saying one disagreeable thing" Tekken snapped

"She was instigating rebellion in her children" Seryu said

"SHUT UP SERYU!" Wave shouted "You and your justice can take a flying leap into a pile of cow shit for all I care"

"So the empire allowed this to happen to my daughter?" Bols asked

"Indeed" Tekken said "And there is only one solution"

"And that is?" Kurome asked

"The Jaegers are not going to do it. The only solution to this problem is clear" Tekken said

"Which is?" Bols asked

* * *

"Hey" Kurome said walking in

"Hey" Wave mumbled

"You okay?" Kurome asked threading her hands into his

"Maybe" Wave sighed

"Still thinking about what he said last night?" Kurome asked leaning into him

"Yeah" Wave said

'We must defect in order for the Empire to truly be great again.' Tekken's words echoed

"Do you think we should?" Kurome asked

"Do you think Seryu will join us?" Wave asked

"Bols is, we haven't told Esdeath or Run yet" Kurome said

"We'll head out tonight" Wave said as Kurome nodded and walked out, bumping into Tekken and Seryu

"We're in" Kurome said

"Excellent; we'll leave tonight using a mission as the reason we're leaving" Tekken said

"Good" Kurome said

"So do you think we'll be free?" Seryu asked

"I do" Tekken said.

* * *

That night Tekken told Esdeath that they had discovered a revolutionary base. Tekken, Bols, Kurome, Wave and Seryu set out prepared to betray the empire. They walked over to a large canyon

"Hey, Kurome; you'll be able to reunite with yoru sister right?" Wave asked

"Yeah, Wave have I been a terrible sister?" Kurome asked

"Only you and your sister can answer that" Wave said

"So why are you defecting?" Seryu asked

"Something snapped inside of me, last type I faced the Incursio user" Wave said

"Meaning?" Seryu asked

"We're here" Tekken said as he stopped in the middle of a canyon. The Jaegers were confused until they heard footfalls behind them. Wave and Kurome had hands on their swords. "Friend or Foe?"

"Friend" Tekken said smiling as Captain America stepped closer to them.

"Nice to see you again Danny" Capt said

"Danny, but I thought?" Kurome asked

"Tekken is a translation of my code name: Iron Fist, my real name is Danny Rand" Danny said

"And I'm afraid you have to hand over your Imperial Arms" Capt said as the three weapon users placed their Imperial arms into a wagon. Seryu just craddled Coro.

"Now jump in" Danny said.

* * *

Soon they reached the base. The girls were helped out by Danny and Wave.

"Bols, we've set your wife and daughter up at the Citadel of Archangel, there they'll be well protected" Capt said

"Thank you" Bols said

"Now, shall we?" Danny asked as the Jaegers followed him through the halls. Once of the first figures they came across was Dr Strange "Stephen"

"Daniel" Strange said "So you are our new recruits, well nice to meet you. I am the team's medical expert" Strange said, at this Seryu smirked

"Coro" she said "Sic him!" she smirked as her dog attacked, only for Strange to side step him and kick the growing dog through a portal before close behind him

"Nice try" Strange said

"SERYU! Why would you do that?" Wave asked

"Coro, where...WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!" Seryu asked

"Look up at the night sky out of the windows" Strange said making those gathered curious, the only they could see in the sky was the stars and

"You sent the little pest to the moon?" Danny asked

"Why not?" Strange asked "Now Wanda" he said

"What are you doing?" Seryu asked as red energy surrounded her.

"This way please" Wanda said moving her along. Seryu was then dumped in a cell.

"Oh and don't try to blow yourself up, Vision removed the bomb that was in your head" Wanda said

* * *

"I'm sorry about that" Wave said

"We should have known she would try something like that" Kurome said

"Don't be, we saw things coming" Capt said

"That we did, which is why we are here" Fury said walking into the room "I'm Colonel Nick Fury, and I lead this team"

"Nice to meet you" Wave said

"So shall we get you into your new gear?" Fury asked

"New gear?" Kurome asked

"Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that?" Stark asked walking in

"I'm game" Wave said

"Trip to the armoury it is" Stark said "Oh by the way I'm Stark

* * *

"This is the armoury?" Wave asked as the trio walked into a large room with various high tech equipment.

"So cool" Kurome said

"No shit" Wave gasped

"Over here, now we've got new gear for Bols and Kurome, Wave will get a new outfit

"How come they get new tech while get clothes?" Wave asked

"Because you're Imperial Arms isn't difficult to handle or trying to kill you, yes we know about the medical treatments Kurome. That is some seriously dangerous stuff, using that kind of augmentations" Stark said

"I See, hey Mr Stark, can I see my sister?" she asked

"Sure thing kiddo" Stark said ruffling her hair.

* * *

"Okay Bols, you carried Rubicante, and you were unprotected, meaning that you could be hit with rebounding" Stark said "So say hello to Rubicante Mk 2: The Dragon's Maw! and it can be carried around on just your forearm" he said handing Bols a device to be mounted on Bols' forearm it was a bright red with orange and silver highlights. The tip was that of a dragon's mouth. "The heat is the same of Rubicante and it also works on the properties of Napalm. But the improvements are a range adjuster so you could make it wider or shot further. Now the next part of the gear, Pull this on" Stark said throwing a suit to Bols. "That's an insulated underlayer"

"What for?" Bols asked

"This!" Stark said showing plates of armour the same colour as his own. "This armour is fireproof and can withstand temperatures bordering molten. And the mask" Stark said as Bols picked up his new mask, which was a mirror amber coloured visor

"Thank you so much for this new gear, and for protecting my family" Bols said

"You're welcome" Stark smiled

* * *

"So is this my new sword?" Kurome asked

"It is, we call it the Ebony Blade, an enchanted blade forged from a meteor. It can cut through any material, break through mystical barriers and absorbs all forms of energy" Black Panther said as he opened the trunk containing the sword and some feminine armour "and the armour is made from Vibranium, a metal that can absorb and store kinetic energy. In fact majority of my suit contains the substance"

"Thank you sir" Kurome said "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I do, after all nothing is stronger than a bond of love between family" Black Panther said

"Thank you sir, thank you" Kurome said tearing up

"You're welcome Kurome, you're welcome" he said comforting her. Fury smiled while he looked on.

* * *

Esdeath was fuming, four of her Jaegers were gone

"This is not what I expected" Esdeath said

"So what was your plan?" a chilled voice said

"That Night Raid and Wild Hunt would be crushed under my boot's heel" Esdeath smirked

"I see, well than shall I capture a couple of Night Raid" the voice said as he grip one of her breast and her hip "Would that please you?"

"That will please much my love" she said caressing his metallic arm, which had a large star on the shoulder

"Very well, my wintery princess"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy, so the Jaegers are now with the good guys, but problem is now I have no villians to be a threat since I wasted the Wild Hunt in the first section of this. Yeah I wasn't even going to have them fight. But luckily I've got some Marvel villians! one of them was here and the other one will be showing up soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come again?" Tatsumi asked

"A date, you and me" Mine said as she looked at him

"That I understood, but why?" Tatsumi inquired

"Because, you've been working hard lately" Mine said "And I thought it would be nice for us to something together"

"Okay" Tatsumi said

"So should we go soon?" Mine asked

"Why not" Tatsumi smiled walking off to his room, the pair were unaware that Lubbock and Leone were watching them and nodded

* * *

"Ah what a beautiful day for a webswing" Spidey said as he was using his webswing around the capital while avoiding patrols. "Hopefully what we did with Wild Hunt scared off any attacks against us" Spidey said, he spotted Leone and Lubbock hiding behind some "what are they up to?" he asked descending behind them

"That couldn't be a more confusing pairing" Lubbock said

"No kidding" Leone said

"And what are we up to?" Spidey asked

"Spying" the two said

"On who?" Spidey asked jumping down

"Them" Leone said

"Is that, Mine and Tatsumi?" Spidey asked

"Yep" Leone said

"When did those two hook up?" Spidey asked

"Today" the two said

"Did not see that coming" Spidey said

* * *

Mine and Tatsumi were walking along the market streets unaware of those following them, both of them were nervous and worried about what was going to be said, but they enjoyed each other's company none the less.

"It's a um nice day huh?" Tatsumi asked

"It is" Mine said, suddenly Mine's stomach rumbled

"Sounds like you're hungry" Tatsumi said making Mine blush "You want a crape?" he asked

"Um, sure" Mine said, soon the pair were enjoying their sweet treats, Mine had strawberries with whipped cream, while Tatsumi had banana and chocolate sauce. While the pair were digging into their treats Tatsumi spotted some crumb on her cheeks, smiling he licked them off Mine's cheek making her blush causing Tatsumi to laugh allowing Mine to sneak a quick bite of his giggling while doing so. The two were enjoying themselves a lot, making those observing smiled; suddenly Spider Man's spider-sense went off. With that going on he quickly looked around, only to see nothing.

'What is going on?' he asked

* * *

"That damn arachnid nearly saw me" the Winter Solider said "But he did give me two valuable targets: Mine and Tatsumi. I think breaking the girl will be fun, while my darling ice princess gets to go one more round with the soon to be executed Tatsumi" he added looking down at the happy couple. He needed to capture these two. After all the death of two Night Raid members would be a very good present to Esdeath. He needed to be careful though; those three could be a pain in the ass, and there was possibility of Steve showing up since he knew the Avengers were a group and Steve lead the group

"Subtly is what is needed" he said waiting while they went into a shop "Dude is brave, that's all I'm saying" he said

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw what type of shop they entered. It was a lingerie shop.

"W-W-What are we doing in here?" he asked

"I thought it would be fun to pick out something fun for me to wear for you" Mine said flirting with him

"Okay, then"

"So what about this one?" Mine asked holding a pale pink camisole

"Nice" Tatsumi blushed before Mine selected some satin bra with black lace on them, and matching panties. Tatsumi was looking outside as Mine slipped into a new outfit to model for him, and when he did he was sure he saw a flash of silver 'so someone is following us'

"Tatsumi?" Mine asked

"Yeah?" he said

"I'm done here" Mine said innocently

"Oh okay" Tatsumi said walking over

"Hey you okay?" Mine asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said smiling as he took her bags

* * *

Soon it was late and the pair was in an alley way. Tatsumi stopped suddenly

"Come on out" he said

"So you managed to spot me" the Winter soldier said

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked

"Call me the soldier of the Wintery princess" he said

"He's working for Esdeath" Mine growled

"Correct, and you assassins are been a thorn in her side, so consider me the tweezers to remove you" Winter Soldier said as he loaded his gun "I'll give you a chance to run"

"COME ON!" Tatsumi said as the pair started to run

"1 Mississippi" Winter Soldier said

* * *

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Mine asked panting

"Some sort of Imperial Special Forces" Tatsumi said

"Could he be a Jaeger?" Mine asked

"No clue" Tatsumi said looking around a corner, unaware the Winter soldier dropped down behind them. Mine sensed something and turned around

"TATSUMI!" she shouted before she was punched in the gut making her drop her bags.

"MINE!" Tatsumi shouted drawing his sword, only for the Winter Soldier to block it with a knife. Following that he took the sword out of Tatsumi's hand and threw it with Mine's shopping before smashing his knee into Tatsumi; he then grabbed Mine and throw her into Tatsumi against a wall knocking them both out.

"Target's obtained" Winter Soldier said grabbing them and walking away, he still needed to be careful

* * *

"I think they went this way" Spidey said running down an alley with Leone and Lub

"Hold on" Leone said

"What is it?" Spidey asked as the two boys said

"Lingerie, dresses, shoes. Someone dropped their shopping" Leone said

"Not just anyone" Lub said shocked

"What do you mean?" Leone asked

"A pointy sword, a familiar pointy sword" Spidey said making the two tense up

"That's Incursio!" Lub said

"But what's it doing here?" Leone asked worried. Suddenly it hit her, the shopping was Mine's. It was the whole reason behind the date "Shit!"

"No kidding, so what should we do?" Spidey asked

"Head back to our bases and talk to our leaders about the situation" Lub said

"By which point it might be too late" Leone said gripping the bag strings.

* * *

"My love?" Bucky asked

"I'm in the shower" Esdeath said as Bucky walked into his lover's bedchambers

"I have returned" Bucky bowed

"Excellent. What happened?" Esdeath asked

"I captured two different members of Night Raid" Bucky said

"Good work my beloved, now I believe you have earned your reward" Esdeath said turning the shower off and walked out of the bathroom, the steam guiding her naked form to Bucky's side, he smiled as he ran his hand over her soft curves "So tell me, who did you capture?" she asked

"Their Sniper Mine and Tatsumi, they were on a date, one I really hated to stop midway through" Bucky said

"That is a shame" Esdeath said making herself comfortable on her bed as Bucky came over and kissed her tenderly. They were unaware of the spy Ant-man had heard them and was quickly returned to the main base

* * *

"WHAT!" Leone said

"We'll have to abandon them for now" Najenda said

"But" Leone snapped

"I know what you want to do" Akame said "but we can't at the moment"

"I say we should just abandon them, after all it was their own fault for being captured" Chelsea said reading a magazine

"Shut up bitch" Leone said

"Just saying the truth" Chelsea said

"She's right, we don't know much about the Tekken and now this mysterious Jaeger" Lub said

"And that guy is going to get it" Leone said

"Agreed" Akame said

"But, for now we need a plan" Najenda said

"And I have one, we rescue them!" Leone snarled

"Of course, the bruiser is a muscle head" Chelsea

"Excuse me?" Leone said

"I have a feeling the Heroic Shield don't have this problem" Najenda said as Lub lit a smoke for her, which she took gratefully.

* * *

Scott landed back at the base and walked into the armoury, he saw a specific case sitting there.

"About time" he said activating the thing and pulled on the back pack

"Hey Tic Tac" Falcon said

"Bad news, Tatsumi and Mine's been captured" Ant-Man said

"And that is?" Flacon asked

"Something I've been working on with SHIELD, don't tell Hank"

"Don't tell Hank what, Scot what is that?" a voice asked

"Hey Hope" Scott said

"Scott" Hope said

"Fine, I figured I needed a bit of extra protection, so I built this, built right now I'm giving it to Tatsumi to get him out of where he is" Scott said

"Okay, be safe" she said

"You know it" Scott said kissing Hope before running out of their

"Redwing, Ant deliver protocol activate"

"Affirmative" Redwing said following Scott.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I have to say, this was suppose to be a lighthearted chapter, but I changed that. But I have a plan up to chapter 20 or so. After that I have no idea, all I know is that it should be awesome and will feature some Skillet music! not only that but a secret villain will be revealed soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tatsumi shouted as he banged on the bars

"Silent assassin scum!" a guard said

"Come closer, I can't hear you" Tatsumi said growling

"I said Silent" Guard started before he was grabbed by Tatsumi and slammed into the bars before being punched

"That's it" another guard said before Tatsumi was smacked by the guard sending back

"When I get out of here, I'm coming for you guys first, after I get my girl of course" Tatsumi said

"Yeah right" the guards said

* * *

Ant man landed on the castle wall with the gear he was going to give Tatsumi to escape with. All he needed to do now was get inside, which was easy thanks to the size he currently was; it made it easier for him to slip in to head down to the prison. He was suddenly met with an obstacle

"Shit, is that Bucky?" Ant-Man asked as Winter Soldier and Esdeath walked past his hiding spot. "That metal plated dickhead traitor, oh well. I'll him to Steve; now where is Tatsumi and Mine?' he asked ad he jumped from torch to torch, hoping what little shadows there were would be hiding him. Normally he wouldn't fear about that, but now time was of the essence and he could be detected if he screwed up. Finally after searching he found the dungeon where Tatsumi was being held in, "Bullseye" he said unloading the backpack into the cell and retreated back before activating the backpack

* * *

Tatsumi was moping when a flash appeared behind him. Looking at where the flash came from Tatsumi was surprised to see a red colour armour with highlights of silver and blue

"What the?" he asked

"Hey Tatsumi" Ant-Man said

"Hello?" he asked looking around confused

"Hey there" Ant-Man said

"So where are you?" Tatsumi asked

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now all I want you to do is wear the suit and all will be revealed" Ant-man said

"Okay so how do I exactly do that?" Tatsumi asked

"Like this" Ant-Man said as the armour opened up and allowed Tatsumi to enter it before it closed up

"Whoa" Tatsumi said looking at the suit

"Oh dear, you said that a little too early" Ant-man said

"Meaning?" he asked

"This!" Ant-Man said shrinking the suit down to his side "welcome to the small side of life"

"Okay, this is what deserves a whoa" Tatsumi said "Whoa"

"Glad you agree, now come on" Ant Man said as the pair got out of there.

* * *

"Okay how do we get out of here?" Tatsumi asked

"The same way I got in, a flying device called the Redwing. It will take us to a safer place" Ant-Man said

"Then?" Tatsumi asked

"We'll devise a plan to get Mine out of here" Ant-Man said

"Well, we'll have to hurry" Tatsumi said

"Why?" Ant-man asked

"They were preparing our public executions!" Tatsumi said

"What! That shortens the timeline a bit" Ant-man said as the ducked against the wall as two guards ran around the corner.

* * *

"Something's wrong" Winter Soldier said

"What?" Esdeath asked

"Something, check on the girl" Winter Soldier said running off.

'Go, go" Antman said as the pair. Antman suddenly grabbed Tatsumi and jumped.

"WHOA!"

"Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked drawing her sword

'Keep it down, she'll hear you' Ant-Man said

"I must be hearing things" she said walking away

'We're on her hat, ON! HER! HAT!' Tatsumi whispered

"Easy, kiddo, easy" Antman said holding him back

"LOCKDOWN THE DUNGEON!" Bucky shouted

"What is it?" Esdeath asked

"Tatsumi's escaped!" Bucky said

"How?" Esdeath asked

"I'm not sure, the door was still locked" Bucky said

"Calm down we'll find him. He'll most likely try to free his girlfriend" Esdeath said

"I'm going to move her into tighter security before her execution" Bucky said

'Mine!' Tatsumi thought

"Do it, I must inform the emperor" Esdeath said

'Sweet' the pair on the general's head thought as she walked off.

"But how did...Scott?" Bucky realised as he turned to see Esdeath was gone "Crap, how long has he been here?" he asked

* * *

"Oh look it's the ice queen" Mine said

"You're being moved" Esdeath said

"What's wrong?" Mine asked cockily, "Lose someone?" she asked

"we decided it would be better just in case they came for you, that you be placed in a higher security cell" Esdeath said

"Ooh, so you're thinking that they will rescue me" Mine smugly said

"No, I'm counting on it" Esdeath said

"I'm bait" Mine realised

"Ah, she finally gets it" Esdeath taunted.

"I don't think so" Tatsumi said revealing himself

"Not another one of you" Esdeath groaned

'what are you doing?" Ant-Man asked

"That's right, I'm a Heroic shield member" Tatsumi said

"And you are?" Esdeath asked

"Um...um..." Tatsumi stumbled

'oh great' Mine mentally growled

"I'm the Soldier Ant!" Tatsumi said

'Lame name' the other three in the room said

'shrink' Ant-Man said as he saw 'Soldier Ant' shrink

"Where did?" Esdeath asked

'We have to get out of here' Ant-Man said

'But' Tatsumi said

"We can't do anything now" Ant-Man said

"I'll be back for you" Tatsumi said looking at his girl

"Tatsumi?" Mine asked

"Where are you?" Esdeath asked

"There's the Redwing!" Ant Man exclaimed "Go" he shouted as Tatsumi got on the Redwing which took off, soon Antman took off.

* * *

Bucky was at Tatsumi's former cell and looked around, he couldn't see anything. Which didn't reveal anything and was still locked

"I knew it" he said "Ant-Man"

"Howdy Buck" Ant-Man said

"I thought you would be smart enough to use Redwing and bug out" Bucky said "So tell me where Tatsumi is"

"Gone, I placed him on the Redwing" Ant-Man said

"So you got him out of the way, too bad you couldn't do it for his girlfriend"

"No I couldn't but that is why I'm here now" Ant-Man said as he shrunk down.

"Don't think that old trick will work on me" Bucky said as he felt something punch his knee. "Got you" he said trying to punch Ant-Man, only for his fist to be deflected

"Think again; you can't hit me, you can't hit me, you can't me" Ant-Man taunted

"Did Cassie teach you that?" Bucky growled

"How much, how much did it take for you to betray us and start sleeping with Esdeath?" Ant-man asked

"Tell me what the date is Ant-Man?" Bucky asked

"27th March" Ant-Man said

"I've been here since February" Bucky said "And I feel in love with her. So tell me, did anyone notice"

"Come on, we have no way to get in contact with on the best of days" Ant-Man said "And yes Steve was looking"

"Thanks man, now I'm afraid I must preserve the Empire. Until I can return home with Esdeath"

"No problem man, just wish it didn't have to happen like this man" Ant-man said leaving

"I know" Bucky said

* * *

"I'm free, but Mine's still back there" Tatsumi growled

"Don't worry we'll get her out of there" Falcon said landing next to Tatsumi as the Ant-Armour was automatically removed.

"When?" Tatsumi said

"We're going to be pulling a rescue mission on the day she has been slated for execution" Falcon said

"You knwo that will be too late" Tatsumi snapped

"We know, but trust us on this Tatsumi, we've done things like this before" Falcon said

"All right, I'm going put my trust into you guys, otherwise Mine doesn't stand a chance" Tatsumi said

* * *

"So he got away I take it?" Esdeath asked

"he did" Bucky said smirking

"So the bait is set?" Esdeath asked

"Yes milady" Bucky said kissing Esdeath

"Excellent, soon we will have dealt with Heroic Shield, Night Raid and the rest of the Revolutionary army" Esdeath said as she gazed into Bucky's hands

"I agree, but the Heroic will be a pain in the ass

"Don't worry about them, I have a plan for them." Esdeath said, unaware someone was listening; the figure just walked away, an ominous horned version of his shadow followed him

"Yes, it will be a grand plan indeed, and then you will fall in my trap General Esdeath" he chuckled.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and since I had the Tatsumi and Mine kidnapped, I figured I needed a way and the answer came to me in the form of Ant-Man and then it all flowed from there. Also the Ant-Armour Tatsumi wears is the Ant-man suit for Eric O'Grady aka the first Irredeemable Ant-Man, basically open of those comics I can't find and want to read. Also we get the hint of a bigger plan being formed in the shadows. But why spoil it. Until its time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what is the plan now?" Star Lord asked

"I am Groot"

"What! no we can't! They probably have her locked up tighter than Thanos' vault for his Infinity Gauntlet" Rocket said

"So what will we do?" Capt Marvel said

"I am Groot"

"That could work" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"NO, of course not you misguided Elm" Rocket snapped

"At least he's trying to come up with a plan" Capt Marvel said

"So we have to save Mine" Star Lord said

"Yeah" Rocket sighed

* * *

( _Play Skillet- Don't wake me)_

Tatsumi was sitting up in bed, the sunlight was flowing in

"Hey" a soft voice said as Tatsumi felt the bed shift under their weight

"Hey" he replied kissing the figure gently, fully realising it was Mine

"You okay?" she asked rubbing his cheek

"Just a nightmare" Tatsumi smiled

"What do you mean?"

"I Thought I lost you to Esdeath" Tatsumi said embracing her.

"It's going to be alright" Mine said kissing him again, this time it was deeper than the past one. Closing his eye Tatsumi enjoyed the kiss, only to open his eyes and saw nothing

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked as he woke up. Looking around Tatsumi saw it was just about dusk, jumping out of bed he rushed over to Mine's room and opened the door. It was just like she left it, neat and tidy; not a thing out of place; besides the shopping bags they brought on their date "So it wasn't a dream" Tatsumi said as he slumped against a wall and looked gloomy as he's eyes started to glaze over. After an hour in there he got up and exited it; softly closing the door. He just placed his head on the door

"Tatsumi?" Leone asked as Tatsumi looked over at her. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Her eyes widened before becoming a softer gaze as she pulled him into a sisterly hug and comforted him

"We'll get her back, we'll save her" Leone whispered as she felt his tears on her bare shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay"

"I...I...I love her and I couldn't save her" he shouted.

"Its not your fault

"But I feel like it is" Tatsumi said

"Then don't. Because it wasn't" Leoen said giving him a sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Okay, now come on. Where's the brave warrior who took on Wave of the Jaegers?" she asked

"Okay, I know Mine would kick my ass if I acted like that"

( _End Song)_

* * *

Lubbock was sneaking around the capital trying to find where Mine was being held, but he wasn't having any luck

"They must have her in solitary confinement" Lubbock said "Because I'm not finding her" he said before spotting a regal yet slimy character "who is that?"

"Governor Koli!" a guard said

"Koli? I haven't heard of him before" Lubbock said as he followed the man silently 'But if I can capture him, maybe I can offer a trade.' he though. Suddenly a knife came at him

"So tell me, why have you been following me?" Koli asked

"What, how did you get behind me?" Lubbock asked

"Maybe I never was in front of you" Koli said before a duplicate of Koli appeared "Or maybe you were always behind me, and I was following you as well"

"What the?" Lubbock said as he was tripped up by Koli and knocked out.

"Take him to my dungeon" Koli said as two guards arrived to check on him

"Yes sir" the guards said dragging Lubbock away

* * *

"Where am I?" Lubbock asked groggy

"Right kidney, I think" Koli said as a steel pole was forced into Lubbock's side, bruising his kidney while making him swing

"You bastard" Lubbock groaned

"Again" Koli said as the guard hit Lubbock again "Now where is your base, and the base of the Heroic Shield"

"Go to Hades" Lubbock growled

"I don't think so" Koli said grabbing a red hot piece of metal, and pressed it to his skin, a small hissing sound and the smell of burnt pork were conjured up. "Still feel like being quiet?"

"Yeah" Lubbock smirked

"Okay, take of the left one. And don't be gentle" Koli said

"Yes sir Governor" the guard said as he gripped something as Koli walked out

"NO!" Lubbock roared as the worse pain in his personal history lanced through his body.

"poor fool" Koli said

* * *

"You have been torturing a member of Night Raid?" Esdeath said as she, Bucky and Run was with Governor Koli.

"Yes, I've been organising searches for the bases of the two while you've been away at war dealing with the surrounding kingdoms" Koli said

'I don't like this guy, he's got a sterling silver tongue in spades' Bucky thought looking at Run who had the same thought

"Can I see him?" Esdeath asked

"Not at the moment; we're a delicate stage of the operation" Koli said walking away

"Should we?" Run asked

"No, something's not right about him" Esdeath said

"So you've noticed it as well" Bucky said

"What?" Run asked

"He's lying, about what I don't know" Esdeath said concerned as Bucky comforted her

* * *

"So has he spoke yet?" koli asked

"No" the guard said "In fact he passed out, several time, but for the past five minutes it just him shaking"

"I see, leave us" Koli said as he walked up to Lubbock "I can end this, all you have to do is tell me what information, I want to know"

"Screw you" Lubbock said before spitting something at koli.

"You know that won't work" Koli said in a bored tone

"Oh, won't it?" Lubbock asked as he spat out a string into the wall, making Koli look behind him before Lubbock got free of his bindings and punched Koli in the gut, Koli snarled before throwing a punch, which Lubbock dodged and kicked him in the face, after that Lubbock quickly grabbed his jacket and Imperial arms and ran out of there.

"You won't escape" Koli said as he strode after the hero

* * *

"There that should be enough distance between us" Lubbock said

"I don't think so" Koli said arriving. Lubbock turned around and was about to use his claws, only Koli caught them and raked them across Lubbock's face. "Now what?"

"I'm thinking this" Lubbock said transforming his wires into a spear and throwing it at Koli; who was impaled by it. "Take that you son of a bitch" he said smiling

"Don't mind if I do" Koli said behind Lubbock with the wire spear, Lubbock became alarmed

"What!" he shouted before the spear was smashed through his lower torso. Looking up Lubbock was shocked

"Didn't you learn anything the first time we met?" Koli asked "I am always ahead of you" he said pulling the spear out and kicking him in the sizable wound on his chest

"No" Lubbock groaned before a ring of embers was created and Lubbock fell through

"Blast, oh well. I at least now know who they have" Koli said walking away

* * *

Dr Strange was awestruck when he got Lubbock into his infirmary. Scarlet Witch was there as well, looking like she might throw up

"This is bad" Strange gasped

"Who would do this?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Someone who wanted information, various impacts causing blunt trauma, blistering on the skin indicating heat, several heavily damaged organs, lacerations on the face caused by his own gloves. Testicular trauma on right side" Strange said going over his injuries "I think this would be the time to operate. But I think this will need the Eye of Agamatto" Strange said

"That bad?" Wanda asked

"Indeed" Strange said. "Who could be able to inflict such cruelty?" Strange pondered as he started to healing process.

"I do not know" Wanda said

* * *

"Tomorrow, we'll strike just before the execution's about to take place, we'll get in there and rescue Mine" Najenda said

"Should we ask those guys for help?:" Akame asked

"I'm sure they already have plans to help us out" Najenda said

"Then let's do this!" Tatsumi said brandishing Incursio's blade. "Because I want some much needed payback, for those we lost, for those they've taken, For Sheele, Bulat, Mine and now Lubbock" Tatsumi said as he saw Najenda holding Lubbock's goggles in her hand. She then clenched her hand

"Indeed" Najenda said "Get some sleep, we'll be needing it in the morning

"Yes ma'am" they said walking away

"Chelsea" Najenda said

"Yeah boss?" the infiltrator asked

"I have a bonus mission for you" Najenda said seriously

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and sorry Lub, but had to be done by the now revealed secret villain, who people will probably guess who he is anyway. But the whole Lubbock using a ball thing actually happened in the manga and truthfully I flinched when it happened. Plus I had three or four Skillet songs to pick from for the Tatsumi and mine scene and Don't wake me seem to fit the best so that's the one I chose**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

"Bring out the prisoner!" Esdeath shouted as two guard dragged Mine out, dressed in a simple white dress, she had chains around her wrists. Esdeath was waiting for her at a pair of pillars. She knew Night Raid and Heroic Shield would be coming. She watched with grim pleasure as Mine was secured to the pillars.

"So whatever you are going to do, do it quickly, I hate being bored" Mine said

"But of course, but first" Esdeath said as Run walked up with a whip "Twenty five lashes"

"That's not good" Mine said as she grit her teeth while Esdeath cracked the whip on her back shredding the dress she was wearing. Mine held in her screams of pain

* * *

"Easy kid" Hawkeye said as he and Tatsumi watched the parade. Tatsumi gripped Incursio's grip tightly

"This won't be easy for us" Black Widow said "Falcon, how are we looking?"

"Not good" Falcon said "They've got guards posted, and with Thor, Drax and Hulk elsewhere we're truly screwed"

"I see" Black Widow said

"When do we move?" Tatsumi asked

"Soon" Hawkeye said as he spotted Akame and Leone in one area, in another was Susano. All of them were cloaked. Tatsumi was with Hawkeye and Black Widow. Most of the other Avengers were hidden in the other areas.

"We just have to wait for the right moment" Black Widow said. Soon Esdeath drew out her rapier and pointed it at Mine's throat/

"Now?" Tatsumi asked

"Now" Hawkeye confirmed. Drawing a couple of arrows he shot two guards by him while Tatsumi stabbed one. Acting quickly Akame stabbed a guard in her section. Mine smiled hopefully before she noticed Esdeath was smiling, suddenly her heart felt like it was frozen solid! Now she was worried for her friends

'Please Tatsumi, don't do anything stupid' Mine silently begged

* * *

Tatsumi was cutting down and stabbing guards while Hawkeye picked those off at a distance.

"Head's up" Tatsumi shouted cutting down a guard above Hawkeye

"Thanks" Hawkeye said as he shoved an arrow into the eye of a guard about to spear Tatsumi. Tatsumi slammed Incursio into the ground and called out its name and changed into his armour

"I'm going for Mine"

"I've got your back" Hawkeye said as Tatsumi entered the arena. What no one noticed was the figure above them.

* * *

The Winter soldier was prepping his sniper rifle and high impact ammo. Looking around he spotted his target, who was over the arena walls. Meaning with one silent shot, he would down an Avenger.

"Sorry Falcon" Winter Soldier said firing a shot into the Falcon's backpack sending him to the ground below in a loud thud. "One down" he said before firing another round, this time into Stark before he could get to the armour.

"NO!" Ant-Man cried as he became his normal size and tried to deck the Winter Soldier, only for him to end up grabbed by the Winter Soldier and had his neck snapped. His body was then dumped to the side while Winter Soldier lined up another shot, this time it was the buxom blond with the boy and the girl "I'll leave those two to my darling beloved, but Blondie; well I'm sure her mane will make someone happy" he smirked as he lined up the shot, but this time he removed the suppressor and then aimed; tapping the trigger before finally lining up the proper shot.

* * *

"Hold on Mine" Tatsumi said protecting them while using his pole arm

"We'll have you out of there soon enough" Leone said as she started to attack the bonds.

"Hurry up" Tatsumi said swatting a guard or two away.

"Got the first one" Leone said before a sound of gunfire filled the air, and with a gooey crack Leone was down "what?" she asked weakily

"NO!" Tatsumi shouted cutting Mine's other bond

"UP THERE!" Mine shouted as she rubbed her wrists after being free.

"COME ON!" Tatsumi shouted pulling Mine alkong, until ice stopped them

"I don't think so" Esdeath said

* * *

Akame was losing it, her best friend was just killed and she was facing General Budo. Only thing that made it worse was Tatsumi and Mine being attacked by Esdeath. Akame was about to land the final blow on Budo, when she was shot in the leg

"No, not now" she panicked

"AKAME!" Susanoo shouted before being punched by Budo, blocking with his staff "Get to them in the middle, I don't know how many will be on them" Susasnoo said

"Got it" Akame said limping away. Susanoo was prepared to fight when he caught sight of someone, The Winter soldier was dangling Chelsea in a noose. This distracted him enough to allow Budo to smash Susanoo's core killing him. Budo looked back and frowned as the Winter Soldier let go of the noose dropping Chelsea to her doom. The general walked away scowling. Winter Soldier took aim again before he had to lift his arm to stop Captain America's shield

"Why?" Capt asked

"Why else?" Winter Soldier said drawing his knife

* * *

On the ground Esdeath was pointing her rapier at Tatsumi, who was protecting Mine

"Esdeath" Tatsumi growled

"Ah Tatsumi; it's a shame we have to meet up like this again"

"I was thinking the same, now I have to murder you in front of everyone" Tatsumi gleefully said as he had his spear out

"Alas my poor Tatsumi, this would have all avoided if you just stayed by my side" Esdeath said

"Like I was ever going to join you" Tatsumi said stabbing the air where Esdeath just was. She parried his spear.

"Take this" Mine said throwing a punch, only to have her fist caught by Esdeath and started to freeze over.

"MINE!" Tatsumi said as he stabbed Esdeath's side making her grasp her side and freeze it while she grabbed her rapier and fought off Tatsumi before Mine punched her in the face. Esdeath growled before she summoned up a ball of ice and shot it at Mine, which hit her in the chest sending her back about, Tatsumi saw this and stabbed Esdeath's thigh with his spear and twisted it, forcing a scream from her. She conjured an ice blade and stabbed a weak point, making Tatsumi stumble back and causing Incursio to dispersed

"Not now" Tatsumi said

"Time to end this" Esdeath declared as she fired off a freezing blast from her Imperial arms.

"TATSUMI!" Mine shouted as she ran up to him

"GET BACK!" Tatsumi shouted before Mine was hit by the blast and collapsed into Tatsumi's arms before the pair was frozen solid, creating an ice sculpture of two lovers embracing each other. Esdeath smiled sadly before she drew her sword.

"I hope you find each other in the next life" she remorsefully said stabbing the ice sculpture making it shatter, the small crystals blew across the arena.

* * *

All fighting stopped upon the sound of ice breaking. Captain America stopped. He couldn't believe it; just looking around he saw friends new and old dying. Hawkeye was holding on when a gunshot went off near him. Looking around he saw that the Winter Soldier's gun was smoking.

"Bucky, what have you done?" Capt asked

"My mission" Winter Soldier said before getting up "Sorry Steve"

"FALL" Capt shouted before he was stopped when he felt something enter his spine. Bucky, his best friend has just literally stabbed Steve in the back

"KILL THE REST OF THEM NOW!" Winter Soldier ordered as the rest of the heroes were rounded up and killed.

* * *

Dr Strange bolted awake and looked around, he was in his room. He laid back down and looked over to the Eye of Agamotto and saw it glowing. Concerned Strange got up and placed it on as he saw the nightmarish vision he had.

"The attack, it doesn't work. Why didn't it work?" he asked as he went back and studied the fight through the eye once again, it was then he spotted what had gone wrong. "I see"

"Doctor?" Wanda asked as she knocked on his door

"Yes Wanda?" Strange replied

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned

"No, I need to see Fury" Strange said rushing out of his room while pulling on his cloak

"Why?" Wanda asked concerned

"It's about the attack tomorrow" Strange said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes I went there and did that, I did the nightmare chapter just so I can set up what is going to happen if Strange didn't see it, meaning the heroes failed and some of them died. The Empire won. But thankfully the eye has the Time stone so Strange could prevent that, plus I think the ice imagery of Mine and Tatsumi was kind of romantic, not sure if you guys did**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

"So this is the plan?" Capt asked

"Yes, this the plan we're going with" Fury said

"And it will fail" Strange said walking

"What do you mean?" Stark asked

"This" Strange said showing him the nightmarish vision with the Eye of Agamotto.

"That was not good" Star-Lord said

"So what should we do?" Capt asked

* * *

That morning the arena was buzzing with excitement, even the Emperor and Honest was there watching the execution

"Bring out the prisoner!" Esdeath shouted as two guard dragged Mine out, dressed in a simple white dress, she had chains around her wrists. Esdeath was waiting for her at a pair of pillars. She knew Night Raid and Heroic Shield would be coming. She watched with grim pleasure as Mine was secured to the pillars.

"So whatever you are going to do, do it quickly, I hate being bored" Mine said

"But of course, but first" Esdeath said as Run walked up with a whip "Twenty five lashes"

"I request a temporary stay of execution" Star Lord said suddenly showing up

"Lord Prince Peter, what is the meaning of this?" Esdeath asked

"Simple really, why let her off so easy with a whipping and a quick death, rather I think we should let her stress out a bit while we hold a round of gladiatorial combat to find her executioner!" Star Lord shouted

"Interesting" Esdeath said as she looked to Honest who nodded at this idea "Proceed Lord Prince"

"Thank you, now allow me to announce my champion!" Star Lord shouted as several Imperial Gladiators walked out.

* * *

( _Play-Skillet Undefeated)_

Thor walked out after pulling on a helmet and dropping the 'wings' of the helmet making like is ornate on. Walking out he rose his mace and shield to the roar of the crowd. Soon Star Lord nodded as he shouted

"BEGIN!" he shouted as the gladiators charged. Thor readied the mace he was provided with and swung it into the gut on the nearest gladiator making him fall on his head backwards. Thro looked around while raising his shield to avoid what was coming at him. Mine was astonished by his skill. Thor was laughed as a massive brute was charging behind him. Star Lord looked at his watch and saw Thor deal with the brute.

"oh, time for my second champion" Star Lord said as the ground rumbled. Soon bursting out of a doorway with a massive hammer and dressed in alien gladiator armour was the Incredible Hulk

"Blondie better have saved me some" Hulk said smashing five with one blow of his hammer. Thro laughed as he dropped his mace and shield to draw his swords and slashed two in the back. He nodded to the Hulk who smirked before spinning around gathering up several gladiators and smashing them into the ground turning them into a bloody puddle.

"Brutal" Thro said as he saw they were dwindling. Hulk nodded as he went over to the western entrance while Thor was about to head over to the southern entrance. Star Lord reached for his elemental blast under his coat and gripped it. The match was over

"A second Round will commence NOW!" Honest shouted "Then we shall who will be the girl's executioner. Not only that but they can some fun with her beforehand" he laughed. Star Lord gave a nod to which Thor and Hulk drew their weapons. Looking down the corridor Thor saw Gladiators and Guards. Stepping to the side Thor cut down the statue, making it fall where the entrance would have been blocking the way, then Thor drew a double edged axe and lifted it to the sky as another statue fell

"What is going on?" Esdeath asked

"Uh Uh, down" Star Lord said

( _End Song)_

* * *

"So you're with the Heroic Shield. At what point did you think you would get away with his?" esdeath asked

"Quite easily, you see we were warned about certain thing that could happen today, and we changed the status quo" Star Lord said

"How?" Esdeath asked as a bolt of flame passed her and stopped Honest and the emperor

"Like that" Star Lord said

"You do realise that this is an act of war?" Honest asked

"Oh trust me, we can handle a war with you. We have plenty of reinforcements" Star Lord said smugly "And in fact you've seen evidence of that haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" Esdeath asked

"Tell me what does he say; something like I'll bathe the stars in blood?" Star Lord

"How do you know?" Esdeath asked frightened

"Simple, that was the threat he used when we attacked him" Star Lord said

"Who is he talking about?" the Emperor asked

"Thanos, the mad titan. A space tyrant that was defeated by the Heroic Shield guild

"That's right" Star Lord said "So if we defeated the most evil being in the universe, what hope do you have?" Star Lord asked

* * *

Thor walked over to where Mine was and in one swing chopped down the poles holding her chains before using his twin swords to cut the chains. He bowed slightly

"Thanks" Mine said rubbing her wrists.

"Hold it" Budo said as he removed his cape. He strode forward as Thro started to do the same. "I will end you with Adramelech, my Imperial Arms" he said smashing his hands together as sparks were given off

"You're up Blondie" Hulk said guarding Mine

"Gladly" Thor said as he strode forward. He dropped hsi twin swords and looked on seriously

"GOODBYE SCUM!" Budo said generating enough lighting to form a massive long bolt. Thor stood firm

"NO!" Mine shouted

"Bad move" Hulk smirked. Once the lighting die down, it revealed Thor wearing his usual armour and helm, his long red cape flowing behind him, looking to the heavens he reached out his hand and a hammer dropped into his hand. crackling with white lightning

"May I offer my advice: If you're going to use lightning, even direct it towards its prince!" Thor said hurling Mjolnir, making it collide with Budo and making a crater around the lightning using general before the hammer flew back to his hand.

* * *

"What sorcery is this?" Honest asked

"Interesting" The emperor said. Unbeknownst to them all a cloaked figure was sneaking up behind the emperor with a pitch black sword in striking position

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Esdeath said as she started to charge up an ice attack

"Ebony MOVE!" Star Lord said the figure nodded and dove out of the way as the ice was flying in her direction, freezing her cloak. Upon landing the cloak shattered revealing Kurome with the Ebony sword

"Kurome, so you weren't dead. Meaning you, Wave and Bols betrayed us" Esdeath said

"You betrayed Bols first" Kurome said

"You mean the incident with Champ right?" Esdeath asked

"Yeah" Kurome said

"So who lead you to the Heroic Shield?" Esdeath asked "Or was it Tekken?"

"You're smart" Star Lord said

"But?" Esdeath asked

"You're incredible stupid, hello that was a diversion, most of my team is in here already" Star Lord said

"WHAT!" Esdeath shouted looking around to see that Night Raid and Heroic Shield had indeed started fighting in the arena. "But you're forgetting one thing

"And that is?" Kurome asked

"My sniper" Esdeath smugly said

* * *

Winter Soldier was busy setting up his sniper rifle, that he was unaware that his ammo clip had started to move. Underneath the clip was Ant-Man who was carrying a bit away. He set it down while he got out from under it and smirked

"There, have fun asshole" Ant-man said. Looking around Winter soldier saw the clip where Ant-man placed it for he reached over for it, only for Redwing to come in and steal the sniper rifle

"Where did my rifle go?" he asked, only for a shield to be flung into his stomach "Steve

"Hey Buck" Capt said walking over to his shield

"So we going to fight?" Bucky asked

"Only if you want to" Capt said

"Well, you guys are after my girl" Bucky said

"Fight it is" Capt shrugged before bashing Bucky with his shield.

* * *

"Oh you think all of this will help you?" Esdeath asked

"Yeah, why not?" Star Lord asked as he pointed the Element blaster at the trio

"This!" Esdeath said as she was about to throw an icicle when the wall next to her exploded! Sending dust and stone everywhere and forcing Esdeath to cover her eyes "What?" she asked.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the Arena breakout part 1, I wanted to add more to this, but as you see; I needed to split it into more than one part! Also if you want to know Hulk's armour look up his armour from either Planet hulk or Thor Ragnarok since they are both the same, only Thor 3's armour is a bit more futuristic. Also another cliff-hanger which is something I was going to have as well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh you think all of this will help you?" Esdeath asked

"Yeah, why not?" Star Lord asked as he pointed the Element blaster at the trio

"This!" Esdeath said as she was about to throw an icicle when the wall next to her exploded! Sending dust and stone everywhere and forcing Esdeath to cover her eyes "What?" she asked.

"Surprise you cold hearted bitch!' Capt Marvel said as she ploughed through the wall and buried her fist into Esdeath's face, the pressure of the punch made Esdeath roll down the stairs, shredding her clothes a bit while Capt Marvel landed. "Wow! you do wear a bra"

"Like you're one to talk" Esdeath sneered punching him

"Oh come on, at least my are manageable" Capt Marvel said slugging her back, grabbing her hair and slapping her

"Try this" Esdeath said punching her side freezing it, forcing Capt Marvel to let go and back away

"Wait" Capt Marvel said

* * *

Wanda was dealing with some guards when she noticed Quicksilver was just standing there looking at something

"Brother?" she asked

"Yes?" Quicksilver said as Wanda walked over

"Seriously?' Wanda asked as she saw that over the girls were fighting, everyone else was viewing they so call catfight "Get off your ass"

"Meaning?"

"Fatso's leaving" Scarlet witch said

"Not for much longer" Quicksilver said as he raced towards the Prime Minister and Emperor "Hold it"

"Where did you come from?" Honest asked

"Yes, that is an amazing ability" the emperor said

"Thank you, now I find it funny that you are named Honest yet you are corrupted leader" Quicksilver said

"Corrupted?" the emperor asked

"And he's been lying, You see he's been using you to rule under him" Quicksilver

"Lies" Honest declared

"Straight out of your mouth" Quicksilver stated smiling

* * *

Budo pulled himself out of the wall and glared at Thor, who was standing tall with his cape in the wind and Mjolnir in hand. Thor frowned

"Hurry up Blondie" Hulk snorted

"Banner, get her out of here" Thor ordered

"Not a chance" Hulk said

'Excuse me!" Mine shouted

"I believe that's his job" Hulk said as Tatsumi landed.

"Milady" he smiled under the armour as he picked up Mine in a delicate bridal hold. On his back was Pumpkin

"About time" Mine said as she wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's neck and snuggled into his chest

"Hold on milady" he said jumping out of the arena. Budo charged his weapon

"Not in my arena" Budo said firing off lightning. Thor saw this and spun Mjolnir absorbing the lightning before throwing Mjolnir again at Budo, this time it broke bones making him cough up blood. The general stumbled up again

"Stay down" Hulk said as Budo was slammed into the wall again. Suddenly a bolt of light nearly hit Hulk, looking over at Capt marvel Hulk growled

"Sorry" she winced before dodging some ice. Thor looked up and saw Esdeath charging up an ice beam.

'She's got powers of the Jotun; but how!' he panicked as Capt Marvel fired a beam at Esdeath starting a beam war. Esdeath seemed to be struggling but Capt Marvel wasn't

'Where is Bucky?" Esdeath asked as he was sliding back

* * *

Bucky jumped over a shield strike by Capt, only to roll over and try and kick Capt in the back, but Capt quickly moved his shield to block the kick

"Nice try Buck" Capt said "So seriously Esdeath?"

"Yeah what?" Bukcy asked

"Its the chest isn't it?" Capt question

"Don't be crude" Bucky said "But yeah"

"ANd she has a nice personality right?" Capt replied

"When you get to know here" Bucky said taking a boxer's stance and tried to box the super soldier

"At least she isn't like Debra" Capt said boxing back

"Oh come on just because she dumped you when you were a scrawny dude" Bucky said trying and uppercut, which Capt stepped back to dodge

"Try again Buck" Capt said

"Okay, okay" Bucky said trying to sweep Capt's leg with a kick, but Capt vaulted over him and elbowed him in the back "Dick move"

"Sorry man, had to do it" Capt said throwing his shield, which hit Bucky in the guy and sent him back abit

"Ow" Bucky groaned as he clutched his stomach

* * *

"Come on" Tatsumi said

"What do you mean?" Mine asked

"I'm getting you out of here okay?" Tatsumi asked as he ran through the arena

"And where do you think you're going?" Run said floating down

"Back home" Mine said

"Well, I hate to rain on yoru parade; but this is the last day of your lives, so be kind enough to hand over Incursio and I may not make you suffer"

"Bite us" Mine said

"Mine" Tatsumi warned

"I am a Jaeger, and you're just useless assassin" Run said

"Really, I took down an Ogre" Tatsumi said as someone landed behind him

"Run" the figure said as he walked forward

"Wave?" Run asked

"Hey man" Wave said

"Hey traitor" Run said

"Wait what?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah, a few of us changed sides" Wave said

"Okay" Tatsumi said

"So what now?" Mine asked

* * *

Capt Marvel was knocked back into Hulk

"Sorry Green guy" Capt Marvel panted

"NO problem, tag out?"

"Tag" Capt Marvel said

"Thanks" Hulk smirked

"Wait HULK!" Capt Marvel said. Esdeath looked at the green rage machine charging towards her. With eyes gone wide she made a thick wall of ice between here and the Hulk. She then ducked as the Hulk broke through the wall like it was a sports banner. Looking around the Hulk felt his feet cold, looking down he saw his feet was frozen.

"Nice try" Hulk said as he swung as Esdeath who ducked his bull like fist

"BUCKY!" she shouted as several smoke grenades were deployed covering the small area where Esdeath and Hulk was

"Back off Shrek" Winter Soldier said suddenly flying in

"We have to get out of here" Bucky said

"But the prisoners" Esdeath said

"Go, I have them" Winter soldier said pulling out a new rifle and ran after them.

"Alright, ALL FORCES FALL BACK NOW! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ASAP!" Esdeath ordered as her guards and the like ran

"This is not over" Budo said walking slowly

* * *

"We're home free" Mine said happily as he pull Tatsumi into a kiss after he let go of his armour

"Yeah we are" Tatsumi said just holding her before putting her down and taking her hand gently, unaware that The Winter Soldier was aiming at them from a tree branch, but he was having trouble thanks to the injuries he sustain from Capt. He lined up the shot as best as he could, but before firing he threw a disk out

"See you" Winter Soldier said as he fires the round, looking through his scope he saw Mine clutch her stomach as she went down, a silent roar from Tatsumi told the Winter Soldier he had won. Next thing the Winter Soldier did was fired up the disc, which was a disc like flashbang. Tatsumi was blinded and deafened thanks to the loud and bright explosion.

* * *

Tatusmi's vision was returning where he saw a bright orange circle around Mine, he started to slowly crawl towards her with his hands out stretched

"Tatsumi? Where are you Tatsumi! COME ON MAN!" the voices of his friends cried out

"Mine, I'm coming" he said as Mine started to sink into the circle around her

"Tats-umi, help me" she slowly said before the circle closed

"No, no, no, no" Tatsumi shouted ripping up the dirt from where the circle was. And soon as if a bolt of lightning coursed through his veins Tatsumi fell asleep

"Great, he saw" Capt said

"This is not good" Capt Marvel said

"Nope, so how's the doc going to fix it?" Hulk asked

* * *

"Easy nowm easy" Strange said

"Why are we doing this,a nd shouldn't we be telling them about all of this?" Spidey asked

"Not yet" Starnge said

"When?"

"The right time's passing" Strange frowned

"Mr Fortune cookie ladies and gentlemen" Spidey groaned

"Peter?" Strange asked

"Yes?" Spidey said

"We've got to save her life okay?"

"I'm on it" Spidey said rushing her to the infirmary's O.R.

"Just hope we're in time" Strange said as he chased after them.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and sorry this is a bit late, I was working on a request fic and lost track of time, that and I downloaded Persona 5 onto my PS3, such a good game so far. Now the next chapter will probably be a breather chapter between the arean and the endgame**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Chapter 21

"They are going to be pissed you know" Hawkeye said

"We know, and we've determined, it is better to ask forgiveness then permission" Wanda said

"I still don't like it" Hawkeye said

"What would you do Papa Hawk?" Quicksilver asked

"Anything but this" Hawkeye said "We're keeping them asleep!"

"So that way we can make sure they're fully healed" Strange said walking into the room

"You used the time stone to rewind their bodies to a point before the injury right?" Hawkeye asked

"Pretty much" Strange said checking Sheele. "But I can say that they all should wake up soon"

"Good" Hawkeye said as a noise was heard "What in the name of Moonshine?" he asked as Quicksilver ran off and came back

"That country boy would be the girls trying to bathe the prisoner" Quicksilver said

"I better help" Wanda said

* * *

"Cut her off" Capt Marvel said

"She went that way" Black Widow said

"Crap" Gamora said changing direction to chase after here

"Why can't we catch a single girl?" Black Widow asked

"I got her" Wanda said walking in with a restrained Seryu

"Let go of me" she snapped "And bring back Coro!"

"Come on" Black Widow said as the girls walked off. Soon they were at a large hot spring. "Do it

"No" Seryu said as she was tossed into the pool, clothes and all.

"You're supposed to have removed her clothes first" Black Widow deadpanned walking off

"Where are you going?" Capt Marvel said

"Well I need a bath" Black Widow said

* * *

"So when do we move?" Fury asked looking at the data

"They're getting restless" Rocket said looking over the same data

"So what does that mean?" Star Lord asked

"The Revolution may start as soon as 24 hours from now" Fury said

"Oh geez" Star Lord groaned

"And that means we should prepare for the fight" Fury said

"I'll spread the word" Star Lord said

* * *

"WHOA!" Wave said dodging Kurome's Ebony Blade

"You can't dodged forever Wave" Kurome said

"What's going on?" Stark asked

"Wave though he could sneak one of Kurome's cookies" Spidey giggled as he saw the armour user run from the petite swordswoman

"Never, ever touch a woman's desert or sweets, didn't your mother teach you that?" Stark asked

"Not exactly" Wave said as Kurome stabbed the ground in between his legs "YIKES!"

"Just be lucky she missed" Stark muttered smirking

"not helping Stark" Wave said ducking under the blade

"I thought it was" Stark laughed

"Tony, shouldn't we um you know help him?" Spidey asked

"Possibly" Stark sighed.

"I'll get them" Spidey said

"Kurome, hey Kuro do you think you could not kill him," Stark said

"He still stole one of my cookie" Kurome said

"But we'll get you some more of those special cookies Vision gave you" Stark asked

"Really?" Kurome asked

"Yeah!" Stark said "And we've got different flavours of them

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah, come on try of them" Stark said leading her off to the kitchen to sample some Oreos

* * *

Black Widow was laying back in the bath when she heard splashing

"Sit down" she said

"Okay" Seryu said sitting down

"And you're harshing my relaxation. So just chill and relax" Widow sighed

"Why should I, I'm a hostage held by an enemy force" Seryu said

"We're just here to facilitate a peaceful regime change" Black Widow said

"Our empire is" Seryu growled

"A corrupt cesspool of blood and death" Black Widow said

"So what?" Seryu asked

"Look, we're willing to let the Emperor live as long as he stands trial and then we'll help set up a new style of Empire or changed into a more diplomatic Republic" Black Widow said

"Good luck with that" Seryu snorted

"We've had experience, heck we did that when we could down a guy called Thanos" Black Widow said

"What did he do?" Seryu asked honestly

"Try to conquer the galaxy with six mystical stone that when combined with a gauntlet allowed the wielder to control everything" Black Widow explained

"Um...sorry I asked" Seryu deadpanned

"And that was interesting, we've also had experience in fighting civil wars" Black Widow said

"How so?" Seryu asked

"our team was divided" Widow said

"Oh"

* * *

"Those two seem to be hitting it off" Capt marvel said

"and you're watching because?" Rocket asked

"Simple, I don't trust the cyborg bitch" Capt Marvel said

"And you?" he asked Gamora

"Same" Gamora said

"Probably because of Nebula right?" Rocket asked

"Yes" Gamora said "Thanks to Thanos anyway"

"Yeah, yeah tragic story, who you took on and destroyed" Rocket grunted

"Shut it rodent" Capt Marvel said looking at the screen

* * *

"Fury" Najenda said as she met the Heroic Shield

"Najenda, what is it?" Fury asked lighting a cigar before giving Najenda a light for her black cigarette

"Tomorrow my leaders in the Revolutionary Army will start the event" Najenda said

"You mean that the endgame starts tomorrow?" Fury asked

"Basically, which means we would like it if you joined us"

"We might, after all that is why we are here" Fury said

"Its a shame we've lost so many of our group, and since we worked in the shadows. Their names will be lost to history" Najenda sadly said

"Not in our books" Fury said

"Meaning?" Najenda asked

"Simple, we won't allow them to be forgotten" Fury said "That si never our way. Heck in our main headquarters we have a steel wall with the names of our fallen on it. So will do something like that for Night Raid" Fury said

"Thank you, know that you and your team will be remembered fondly after you head back to your own worlds" Najenda said holding out her hand

"Same, we will remember you guys fondly as well" Fury said shaking Najenda hand, smiling fondly

* * *

"Tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes, that is right; tomorrow is when we strike" Najenda

"Do you think it's too soon?" Akame asked

"I don't think so" Najenda said "Even though it is just the six of us"

"Six is better than nothing" Leone said

"She has a point" Chelsea said

"So what's our first target?" Akame asked

"I'm not sure, we'll get our orders early in the morning" Najenda said

"Morning?" Tatsumi asked

"That's right. We begin in the morning just before dawn, before dawn being our starting revolution" Najenda said

"And the Heroic Shield?" Leone asked

"I've told them about it" Najenda said

'Heroic shield, I have some questions for you' Tatsumi thought 'since I have a feeling about you

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked

"Yeah?" he said

"I was just wondering if you think I'll see Kurome again" Akame said

"I Think so, and hopefully you won't be enemies any more" Tatsumi said

"I hope so" Akame smiled

'Those two, acting like siblings' Leone smiled

"Get some rest" Najenda said "We'll need it"

"Yes ma'am" they said

* * *

"So the attack will happen at Dawn huh?" Black Panther asked

"Looks like it" Fury said

"So nothing new then" Stark said

"But the revolution starting so early could have problems" Capt Marvel said

"Such as?" Fury asked

"Unwanted civilian causalities" Black Widow said

"That could be a problem, then that's we'll do as well as fight the Empire" Fury said

"Something else is at play" Thor said

"How so?" Stark asked

"I've been sensing Asgardian magic since we've arrived

"Come again, you think that there could be more of your people here?" Fury asked

"I'm not sure. But hopefully I am wrong" Thor said

* * *

"Excellent, everything is coming together. My plan will be the only one that will succeed" Koli said

"And why is that Governor?" Winter Soldier asked

"Simple, I will get rid of the revolutionary army and Prime Minister Honest"

"I see" Winter said as Koli walked off and Esdeath walked over to him

"What was that about?"

"I think Koli's got something up his long sleeves" Winter Soldier said

"But what is it?" Esdeath asked

"I'm not sure, but I'll watching him" Winter Soldier said

"Good" Esdeath said frowning.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a breather episode before the last arc which will be the fall of Honest's rule. Also a typical bath scene between a hero and villain. Now I should get back to work, after writing some more of my winter/summer lineup and Persona 5. So hopefully it won't be too long**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Chapter 22

"it's nearly time" Leone said as she was watching the beginning of sunrise

"Beautiful day for a revolution, isn't it?" Tatsumi said swinging his sword out

"Today we finally dispel an empire" Najenda said as she gripped her mechanical fist tightly "TODAY WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" she shouted making her small group cheer

'We'll be finally free, Kurome wait for me' Akame though

'Mine, after we've won here I'll come find you; wherever you are' Tatsumi mentally decreed

'Those who are suffering will be free from that suffering after today, I promise it' Leone growled

"Move out" Najenda said as her group started to move.

* * *

"We have fifteen minutes" Fury said as his team got together and geared up

"You think they'll make a move this early?" Capt asked

"No doubt" Fury said

"So what do we do?" Stark asked pulling on his armour

"Try and minimise the collateral damage this fight causes" Fury said

"And what about Night Raid?" Strange asked

"I'll leave that up to your digression Doctor" Fury said

"Very well, they have mostly healed up, so maybe an hour or two more before they be able to head out and help their friends" Strange said

"Good, so Avengers, Guardians this day is what we've been here for, today we need the curse of Prime Minister Honest. Today we are heroes for this world" Fury said "lead us off Star-Lord, Captain"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America cried out

"GUARDIANS GO!" Star Lord shouted

"Time for a fight" Fury said clenching his fist "And I think I'll start with an honest man"

* * *

Akame snuck to the outer gates and drew her sword before swiftly decapitating a guard. The second guard was about to cry out when Leone snapped this neck. Seeing the coast was clear Akame signalled to the rest of Night Raid, upon which Susano jumped over the wall and lowered the bridge. Tatsumi and Chelsea quickly moved and took up positions, Leone then ran in before nodding. Susanoo quickly pulled the bridge up and the group went along their way. Iron Man and War Machine flew over here and landed inside the gate performing a scan

"We're clear" Iron Man said

"Okay, get to the western gate" Capt said

"You got it" Iron Man said as the pair ran off just as Night Raid was running in.

* * *

Spider Man was down in the market place crawling on the walls while observing the patrol patterns of the guards to send to the others. Hawkeye and Black widow were up on the wall and were scouting to see if it was safe

"Hey Nat" Hawkeye said

"What is it Clint?" Black Widow asked

"Should the Emperor be out and about?" Hawkeye asked

"What?" Black Widow said as the Emperor, Esdeath, Bucky and Run were out in the marketplace. Black Widow went for her comm. "We have a problem"

"What is it?" Capt asked

"The emperor is out and about with three guards" Black Widow said

"Who?" Iron Man asked

"Esdeath, Run and Bucky" Black Widow said

"This changes things" Hawkeye said

* * *

"We're up shit creek" Tatsumi said

"How so?" Leone asked

"The guards, there's more than there should be this early in the morning" Tatsumi said

"I think I see why" Chelsea said as she pointed to the Winter soldier and Esdeath.

"That's not a part of the plan" Tatsumi said

"What should we do?" Leone asked looking at Akame.

"We continue on" Akame said

"What, but that's suicide!" Leone snapped

"We have to Leone" Akame said

"Alright" Leone said

"Good, now we avoid the main square so we'll be using the side streets to get to the palace, and pray nothing else happens" Akame said as the group ran off.

* * *

"Okay, what should we do?" Hawkeye asked

"I don't know, but wait where's Honest?" Black Widow asked

"Probably still in the palace" Hawkeye said

"So what's the plan?' Black Widow asked

"Sat where you are" Fury said over radio making the two spies freeze. "You are not to engage them, am I clear?"

"Yes sir" the two said before backing

"They're retreating" Winter Soldier thought, 'but why? this is the perfect bait for them, when else would they get this chance'

* * *

"What's going on?" Strange asked

"The Emperor's in town and that means increased security" Gamora said

"It's almost like this was planned, but who?" Strange pondered

"Either case it won't be an easy mission now" Gamora said

"Have Rocket scope out the outer wall of the castle, his mammalian look will be unnoticed by the guards. Something is not right here" Strange said

"So what else is there?" Gamora asked

"Dare you ask" Strange asked heading for the infirmary

"Of course" Gamora said as she tracked everything that was going on with the mission "We should prepare for a bloodbath" she said sadly

* * *

"Why did I have to get this mission?" Rocket asked as he walked around the walls, as if he was just a basic raccoon. He had heard some guards talking and paused to listen in

"So I heard that a large Revolutionary force is stationed into the east" Guard one said

"So what, the emperor doing nothing?" Guard two asked

"Yeah, heck he's taking a walk out in the open, Esdeath and her lover are hoping to draw them out into the open" Guard one said

"And are they taking the bait?" Guard Two asked

"No, rumours are that a new army is helping them, so it's probably them who's leading this attack" Guard one said

"So what?" Guard two asked

"When the bell tolls that when something will happen" Guard one said "And I don't know what"

* * *

"So they are about to start the revolution are they?" Archangel asked as he sat in his citadel

"That they are" Luci said

"How sure are we that they will not attack and destroy any innocent lives?" Archangel asked

"We're not sure" An acolyte said

"Then I must join the battle, once it starts of course" Archangel stated

"Of course, and the rest of us?" the acolyte asked

"When the attack begins, join me and help the revolutionary army. I don't not need any more of their crimes infect this nation" Archangel growled

"Of course sir" the two said bowing before leaving.

"Captain, you better know what you are doing otherwise I will turn on you as well" he said looking out the window at the dawn sky

* * *

"Come out, come out, come out Night Raid" Winter Soldier said as he looked around. "Come on out, you have nothing to fear. Surrender quietly and we will allow the citizen to live free lives. Under the ruling of the emperor of course" he shouted as Captain America walked

"When Buck, when did you start working for tyrants like Honest" Capt shouted out "At least please tell me, it's not that" he begged as Winter Soldier walked over to him

"Yeah it's me, don't worry not even Esdeath knows about Zola's programming. If anything she's been slowly removing it without knowing it. But something else is going on; we believe the governor is up to something

"Governor?" Capt asked

"Yes, Governor Koli" Bucky said

"Wait Koli, you don't think?"

"That's one of the things I've kept from Esdeath" Bucky said

"I hate to be on seperate side Buck" Capt said

"Just until this fight is lost by one of those fighting, and then we'll head back" Bucky said "Heck I might bring Esdeath with me. Place in the country, change of name for her. Something prettier and more Earthly"

"So until the end of the battle" Capt said walking off.

"It starts in an hour Steve, that's when I make my move" Bucky said

* * *

"So this is what it feels like to be back on the battlefield huh?" Fury asked as he was walking through the market place, his one good eye looking around and picking out who was on which side. But he had an more intimidating target in mine. Pausing he looked up at the palace, his long black coat blowing in the wind as he glared at the point of corruption for this country.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and wait...what are you sure. Okay yes Avenge ga Kill is coming off of its 7 months hiatus, and why simple: I got it on Blu-Ray the other day with No Game, No Life which may have a project in the pipeline some time. But yes I will try to update this since we're so close to the end. I have no idea why I just stopped dead since a couple of people were asking me about this fic. So I'm going to finish this**

 **So until next time (hopefully before seven months are up) I'll see you on the flipside**


	23. Chapter 23

Archangel was perching on a bell tower when he looked around, he could see the forces of the Revolution and Empire waiting at the gates.

"Something is not right" he said before the bell tolled. Looking behind him the angelic mutant saw it was 8 o'clock in the morning, meaning people would start to gather soon, then it was too late and a gunshot went off, an imperial soldier had just fired the first shot "NO!" the winged warrior said as the bloodshed started. He looked gobsmacked as the Imperial forces had opened fired and started to strike down the Revolutionary forces "NO!" he shouted as he dove off the bell tower

* * *

"What the fuck is happening?" Leone asked

"They've started" Tatsumi said

"But how!" Leone said

"FREEZE!" a Guard said, Leone sighed and then grabbed the guard's head and rotated it 180 degree and punched his lower spine before dropping him

"We have to move now" Akame said as she drew her sword while the others to move but suddenly explosions sound making the market place catch ablaze

"We have to stop theme now!" Leone said

"Get water on those fires" Tatsumi shouted to other members of the Revolutionary army that just joined them

"Tatsumi!" Leone shouted as a knight nearly stabbed Tatsumi, forcing him out of the area, he drew Incursio and twirled it before pointing it at the knight

"Bring it" he shouted

* * *

Esdeath was leading a team through the market place when she halted

"General?" a solider asked

"Go, I'll be there in a moment, I just need to take care of something" she said

"Yes ma'am" the soldier said as they double timed. Esdeath sighed and then she let loose a beam of ice, which was meet by a beam of light "Captain" she mused

"General" Capt Marvel said as she threw a punch, but she missed thanks to Esdeath moving her head, then the ice user threw her own punch which met with Capt Marvel's face allowing Esdeath to grab her hair and throw her to the ground and shove her high hell into Capt Marvel's face and then twisted it, this gave Capt Marvel enough time to fire a photon blast into Esdeath's shoulder, forcing the ice user to flinch and retract her boot, before getting on of Capt Marvel's boots into the stomach making her flinch.

"Try this Ice bitch" Capt Marvel said as she charged her fist with photon energy and punched her opponent in the stomach making her skid back

"Well, this has been fun" Esdeath said pulling out her rapier and stabbed Capt marvel, "But I've had enough now" she smirked as a medium layer of ice started to encompass Capt Marvel

"Don't think this means victory for you" Capt Marvel said

"Oh don't worry I'm not" she cruelly smiled before she pulled her rapier out, flicked it and walked off.

* * *

"Come on, come on, where are you?" Antman asked

"Tic-tac, are you okay?" Falcon said arriving

"Yeah, but I need an extraction ASAP!" Antman said "The army's got something major on the way and I need to talk to Fury about it"

"Sorry, but no one seen Fury since the fight started" Falcon said "So what is these intel?"

"Honest has some kind of mystical armour that will not be brought down, not to mention it is forged out of some weird alloy that I've never seen it before; I don't even Stark has seen this alloy before" Ant-man said

"Then where is it?" Falcon asked

'That's the thing, Honest has the key and its buried underground, I only saw it by hitching a ride on the fat prick's jacket. And he will use it if he thinks that he is losing the war" Ant-Man said "Which is something we don't want" Falcon said

* * *

Iron Fist was meditating when he sense something. Opening his eyes he saw a group of martial artists. He stood up and glared at them

"So you are what passes for martial artist in this place?" Iron Fist asked frowning

"Yes, we are the Imperial Fist" a woman said, Iron Fist frowned "And you were the Jaeger member Tekken"

"That I was" Iron Fist said 'But the thing is I was never a member of the Jaegers, I was a spy, you can call me Iron Fist"

"And I am Suzuka" the woman said as she looked up and down Iron Fist, who ditched the baggy outfit for a form fitting green suit with a gold collar that stood up, the front was opened revealing a tattoo like branding, he had a golden bandana type mask. Suzuku licked her lip and took a stance while Iron Fist did the same. But she then got out of it "Hajime!" she shouted as the other martial artists attacked. and surrounded the Iron Fist, who just shrugged and threw a fist out which caught three fist warriors, he then did a spin kick taking down a dozen more. Soon he exhaled and punched the ground unleashing a shockwave out knocking the rest of them down, standing up Iron Fist looked around he was about to walk off when he was kicked in the back, he turned around and took a defensive stance, only to be kicked in the stomach. Growling Iron Fist charged his chi, only for Suzuka to contort her body to slip past Iron Fist's guard and knock him down. Smirking Suzuka sauntered up to him and straddled him while undoing her breast guard. Grabbing his hand, she placed it under her shirt and manipulated his hand so it closed on a particular part of her body, she then pinned him down by his shoulders and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

"It will make a pretty statue" Esdeath smirked as she admired the frozen Capt Marvel's ice prison started to trickle water and small chunks of ice. Soon the statue shattered allowing Capt Marvel to escape, while panting her hair started to glow like the sun and her eyes became white

"I'm pissed' she said "So I'm going to stop holding back now" she said as she became a blur and then using her might smashed a couple of ribs , Esdeath then pulled out her rapier and tried to stab Capt Marvel, but it was blocked "And I'm called Binary in this form" she said before she blasted Esdeath back. Growling Esdeath got back up and formed ice spears before throwing them at Binary, who just blasted them away and then gathered the energy back up and fired a beam at Esdeath who was knocked back.

"It appears to be time for my trump card" Esdeath said as she pulled her top down and bit and gather sparkling green energy in her hands

"I don't think so" Binary said as she fired pulse at Esdeath before she froze, smirking Esdeath formed and ice rapier and pressed it against Binary's breast. Suddenly Binary grabbed the rapier and fired at Esdeath knocking her on her ass and then stomped on the ice user and charged a ball of photon energy in Esdeath's face

"BINARY STAND DOWN!" Capt America shouted

"Yes sir" Binary said powering down just as Capt caught her as she started to collapse.

"You okay Carol?" Capt asked

"Yes Steve" she said, Capt smiled before turning around so the incoming gunfire hit his shield instead of him or Carol, looking over his shoulder he saw Bucky cradling a healing Esdeath

"We'll fallback, my love for now" Bucky said

"You do that Buck, and I'll be waiting for you" Capt said as he carried Carol away.

* * *

Tatsumi was panting heavily as he pulled his sword out of the guard he had just killed and nearly collapsed, only resting on his sword

'Mine' Tatsumi said as he looked up and felt the harsh cold rain on his face, covering the tears that were leaking out of his eyes. He didn't want to be here anymore

"Tatsumi" a soft voice whispered as a hand was softly placed on his face and stroked it with the thumb "it's okay, I'm here"

"Mine? MINE!" Tatsumi shouted wrapping his arms around her waits and resting his face on his arms as he cried

"I'm here, I'm alive. We are all here" Mine said

"We?" Tatsumi said getting up and seeing Bulat, Sheele and Lubbock "What but how?" he asked shocked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now the wars begins and the revived Night Raid fighters return, I'll reveal how next time and also as a heads up the theme song for this series will be involved with what I have planned in the next chapter so get ready to rock. Now to write this I named each section depending on the character and they were: Archangel's lament, the revolution begins, Capt Marvel vs Esdeath, The Imperial vs Iron, Esdeath vs Binary and then the revelation of life to bring the crew back into the fic for the final fight.**

 **Now after this week I will be taking my usual week off (a little later then usual) so the next time you will get a chapter will be in 2018 nice in early. And by early I mean Avenge Ga Kill 24 will be upload on day 1 of 2018, so until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. Chapter 24

"Mine? MINE!" Tatsumi shouted wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his face on his arms as he cried

"I'm here, I'm alive. We are all here" Mine said

"We?" Tatsumi said getting up and seeing Bulat, Sheele and Lubbock "What but how?" he asked shocked

"We don't know, but most of the time it involved the Heroic Shield members" Lubbock said

"Seriously?" Tatsumi said shocked "Then that day?"

"Yes, that was them saving my life" Mine said leaning on Tatsumi lovingly

"Hey when did you two become all friendly?" Bulat asked

"A couple of weeks ago" Mine said

"So whne we tried to rescue you?" Tatsumi said

"Yeah" Mine said

"Now what do we do?" Lubbock asked

"The revolution has began" Tatsumi said "We're ending the Empire's tyranny today" Tatsumi said

"Sounds good, let's do this" Bulat said

"Well then you're going to be need a weapon" Tatsumi said as he threw Incursio back at Bulat, only to catch it again

"Incursio's yours now" Bulat said as he grabbed the spear of a dead guardsman. "I'll be fine with this"

"In that case INCURSIO!" Tatsumi shouted forming his armour "For freedom and peace"

* * *

( _Play Skillet-RISE!)  
_ They entered a marketplace to see civilians being attacked by Imperial soldiers. Tatsumi paused and nodded to Mine and Lubbock who walked slowly away from the main group. Mine lifted Pumpkin up and aimed at a guard tearing the clothes off a young woman

"Eat this you bastard!" Mine shouted as she blasted the head off the soldier. A second soldier noticed and was about to charged, only he was controlled to pull his gun out and fire at his fellow soldiers before it was ripped out of his hands by Lubbock allowing Mine to blast him away. Lubbock turned around and quickly wrapped a female soldier and snapped her neck before throwing her body to the ground. Bulat jumped into the air and thrust the spear at the ground making a guard fall to the ground giving Tatsumi and opening for a spear attack before he got up and held his spear our and whirled it around his neck to slash the guards who surrounded them. Once they saw that all of the guards were dead Night Raid quickly got to work and tried to get teh remaining civilians out of the area so they could continue one and not be distracted

* * *

In another area the soldiers were attacking one of the last standing orphanages, they figured that they were safe points for the Revolution; so they decided to burn them down. The children huddled together as the flames started to sprout around them, they didn't know if they would get out. Soon the sound of wood splintering as Archangel landed and glared at the soldiers. He stood up and waited until his acolytes had gotten the children out, he then turned to the soldiers and frowned at them

"I am the Archangel, and I have come upon wings forged by the Apocalypse to deliver justice to you" Archangel said as he unfurled his wings. One of the soldiers rushed at him, only to have Archangel's wing thrust into him and then flung into another guard. Next Archangel jumped over the flame troopers and shot his feathers into their tanks making them explode covering them in flames. Looking back Archangel saw that there was one last guard standing there quivering. "Looks like you are the last" he said before he flicked his wing out before quickly moving it across the guards neck, then he poked the guard with his wing making his head tumble off its shoulders. "Only one obstacle remains"  
( _End Song_ )

* * *

"Only one obstacle remaining, Avengers Assemble" Capt said as the Avengers and Guardians gathered at a rally point

"How is everything going?" Ironman asked

"Not good, the western side of the kingdom is still under their control" Star-Lord said

"We've secured the north and East" Capt Marvel said

"All that remains is the south and Night Raid just about has that covered" Thor said "But the Arena fighters would be happy to help down there"

"Good" Capt said "Alright, head out to the south and help"

"YES SIR!" they shouted

"The rest of Night Raid have been given the greenlight and have joined teh battle" Gamora said

"Good, now let's move out" Capt said

* * *

Fury walked in the darkened hall of the Imperial castle. He stopped when he saw a large ham bone and picked it up and felt how heavy it was, while this was happening Honest was sneaking up behind Fury, shrugging about the bone Fury whirled around and smacked Honest in the jaw with the bone before throwing it away

"You didn't think I couldn't hear you sneaking up on me you fat pig" Fury said

"It did cross my mind" Honest said "And when I'm done with you I'll lead your heroes into a trap and then I'll have my fun with the cute ones while the men are torn apart by the Danger Beast. I wonder how the Blonde Night Raid girl tastes" Honest said licking his jowls

"Come on then you fat prick" Fury said

* * *

( _Play Skillet-The Resistance_ )  
Honest charged at Fury, who stepped to the side and then threw a right hook, which buried itself in the thick blubber of Honest, making him spit up whatever meat he last ate. Fury raised his left fist and smashed Honest in the face with it before removing the right and uppercutting the corrupted Prime Minister, who recovered and smashed his crowned head in Fury's only growled and jumped on his back and tried strangling him, only Honest got the idea pretty fast sand started to backup. Fury saw the wall and jumped over Honest and kicked his left knee making the overweight foe tumble the floor. Honest smirked before opening his jaw up like a snake, but Fury stopped that by literally twisting his arm until a savage pop was heard making Honest howl in pain allowing Fury to stab him in the hand. Honest then got up and used his oversized gut as a weapon bouncing Fury back, then he shoulder rammed the cycloptic warrior. Fury growled as he dug his thumb into Honest's eye to make him let him go. Placing his hands on his knees to recover a bit of stamina, Honest tried to bite Fury again, only Fury was quicker and dislocated his jaw

"Enough of this SHIT!" Fury roared as he pulled out his Glock while turning around and firing three shots, which did two things: Destroyed Honest's Imperial Arms and shredded the corrupted leader's brain tissue. The heavy set man collapsed with a mighty thud. Soon Fury was standing over the cooling corpse. "You know back on my world, the condemned gets one, last, meal" He said pulling out a grenade and dropping it into Honest's mouth before booting the jaw close trapping the grenade in it.

( _End Song)_

* * *

Esdeath and Bucky had the Emperor at the rear of the palace, what they didn't expect was most of the Avengers and Night Raid to be there

"It's over" Najeenda said

"Not while the Emperor still breathes" Esdeath said forming an ice dagger but it broke, looking behind them the pair saw Fury walking out of the palace with his cape blowing in the wind

"Oh that's where he went to" Ironman said before Fury pressed a button making an explosion. "And he is one BADASS!" he added as Fury did the walk away from an explosion walk

"The prime minister!" Esdeath said

"Nothing but a piece of well done meat" Fury said

"NO!" Esdeath said

"Take these three to the Arena" Fury said

"You got it" Capt said as the Avengers escorted the trio out of there.

"And I think they are yours" Fury said as Tatsumi and the healed members of Night Raid joined them

"No way" Leone cheered as she practically jumped on the

"It's good to see you Leone" Lubbock said

"Sorry, for being away for so long" Bulat said

"All that matters is that your back" Najeenda said

"What about the emperor?" Tatsumi asked

"Tomorrow will judge his fate" Najenda said

* * *

The next day everyone that was a part of the revolution stood in the arena as the Emperor was tied to a stake

"Now you have two options: help reform the empire, or watch as it will be teared down and a republic will be built on the ashes" Najenda said

"Neither of which will happen" Esdeath said

"Shut it Ice bitch" Capt marvel said

"Well?" Fury asked

"I choose" the Emperor said before something gold flashed by them, leaving a large hole and blood on the Emperor's chest, everyone went wide eyed and looked around

"What happened?" Leone asked

"I'm not sure" Mine said

"Falcon?" Capt asked

"I can't see anything" Falcon said as Thor approached the weapon and looked at it in shock

"What is it?" Capt asked

"This is Gungnir, my father's spear" Thor said

"That's right my oafish brother" a voice said

"Governor Koli!" Bucky snarled

"A clever name, but it is now over Loki!" Thor shouted as Governor Koli dropped his disguise and became Loki

"Oh but you are so wrong brother, now my Army of Jotunheim...ATTACK!" Loki commanded as dozens, upon dozens of Frost Giants appeared and roared before descending on the crowd gathered.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WELCOME TO 2018! (Well it is here in Australia, but the sentiment remains) and wow I bet none of you saw that ending with Loki and the Frost Giants. I had the plan for Fury and Honest since the beginning and it was previewed in the first trailer. Also I'm sorry for the lack of the trailer song, but a reviewer gave me a suggestion for Rise so I added that and then added in Resistance for the fight.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Chapter 25

"Loki" Thor growled

"Did I miss something, who is the horn head?" Lubbock asked

"My brother Loki, he's also one of them" Thor said pointing to the frost giants

"So adopted then?" Leone said

"Pretty much" Ironman said

"So what do you want?" Esdeath asked

"This world" Loki said before he smirked "And you will help me"

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't the blood of a beast from this world you drank, it was the blood of Ymir" Loki said "A Frost Giant King" he said as Esdeath's eyes became blank, her hair became snow white and her skin turned into a bluish hue. "Welcome to my side General Esdeath"

"Whatever you're planning Loki, we won't allow you to succeed" Capt America said

"And who's going to stop me, my army of Frost Giants, and the Destroyer armour?" Loki asked "You?"

"Why not?" Fury asked

* * *

( _Play Skillet- Back from the dead!_ )  
The Avengers run forward, Ant-Man becoming Giant-Man and slugged a massive Frost giant in the face before grabbing his club and smacking another one with it. Hulk then jumped onto the throat of the second Frost Giant and pummelled it in the face before jumping away as Giant Man brought them both down, Hulk then grabbed his Gladiatorial weaponry and made short work of the two, he then spied two human sized Jotun troopers running after Sheele. Growling the Hulk leapt over to them and shattered them with his hammers in mere moment before turning to Sheele to make sure she was okay, the girl nodded before stabbing a Jotun with her giant scissors before forcing them open making the Jotun turn into shattered ice. Hulk then grabbed another one and put it into the ground before stomping on it. Hulk seemed to softly smiled making Sheele blush

"Thank you big guy" she said waving her finger so the Hulk crouched down allowing Sheele peck his cheek making the Hulk blush. Sheele just smiled.

* * *

"Over here you piece of walking ice" Mine said as she fired Pumpkin at several Jotun, until it required to cool down and a Jotun ran at her and was about to stab her when a silver hand grabbed the ice blade and shattered it, looking behind Mine saw that it was the Winter Soldier. He grabbed her by the cape and threw her behind him as he used an M249 Paratrooper to blast several more to pieces before a Jotun shoved his sword into it. By this time Pumpkin had cooled down so Mine moved in front of the Winter Soldier and embedded the bladed end of Pumpkin into the chest of the Jotun and pulled the trigger making him melt

"Nice work squirt" Bucky said before pulling out an old magnum and fired twice making two more Jotun fall over and shatter. Mine huffed while looking away, just in time to avoid the claws of Jotun Esdeath.

"She's yours" Mine said running away

"What HEY!" Bucky said as he grabbed the woman and held her arm tightly before judo throwing her over his shoulder. He pulled out his SIG Sauer and aimed for her shoulder and fired. It was captured in ice that sprouted from Esdeath's shoulder; "That isn't right...STEVE!" Bucky shouted diving into the dirt as ice bullets flew at him "What the fuck is happening here, ice bullets, my girl's an ice monster and a damn teenage girl has more balls then Wade!"

"Seriously dude?" Ironman said flying over to him "You're scared now"

"Talk to her first man" Bucky said

"To who?" Ironman said before an ice spear scratched his armour "See you" he said before taking off

"Canned chicken" Bucky growled before he was strangled "Hi honey"

* * *

"I am enjoying this" Drax said as he slid his knife across a Jotun's throat

"I am Groot" Groot said

"Yeah, no kidding he's nuts. But at least he's on our side" Rocket said pulling out a gravity mine and threw it at the ground making a group of Jotun fly towards it. Rocket grinned viciously before pulling out a BFG and pulling the trigger once, making him fly backwards before Groot caught him and the Jotun nothing but a puddle of ice. "Booyah" he said

"I am Groot" Groot said shaking his head before a Jotun tried to jump onto him, only for Groot to grab him and bury him in the arena sand before forming a wooden whip and lashed it against the incoming Jotun, Star Lord slid under Groot and used the fire setting on his elemental blasters to defeat a few more allowing Gamora to summersault in the air and crash land on them smashing them, looking up she smiled before she dodged an ice spear which she caught and returned it to the thrower killing him.

"Anybody else?" Gamora asked

* * *

Akame flipped over a Jotun swordsman only to be hit by a hammer user. Kurome then charged in and slashed the hammer user and helped her older sister up and stood back to back with her smiling

"It's been awhile since we did this" Akame said as she stabbed a Jotun

"I agree, good to be by your side rather than your throat" Kurome said as she used the Ebony Blade to slice through two Jotun like it was waiter. Then she twirled it around and stabbed behind her while Akame said killing the Jotun facing their backs. The sister smiled as they were working together, almost like they weren't long time enemies. Akame was about to be struck by a Jotun climb, when Kurome shoved her out of the way making the club's jagged edge slice across her eye before she slammed into the ground and rolled

"KUROME!" Akame shouted as she shoved her blade into the Jotun and removed its head before slicing it in two "Hey, stay with me" she said tearing a piece of her skirt off to wrap it around Kurome's eye

"Tell me the truth Akame" Kurome said

"Don't speak" Akame said

"It's bad isn't it?" Kurome asked

"No, it's not" Akame said soothing her sister by hugging her before the ground shook as a Frost Giant showed up. But that was dispatched quickly by Thor using Mjolnir. The hammer returned to its owner who used it to break a Jotun elite. A snarl was present on his face as he saw Loki smirking before disappearing. Thor looked around, only to see a horde of Jotun coming from them, he was about to lunge into the fray when Archangel descended from on high and sliced through the Jotun horde with his razor sharp wings. And as he was ascending he shot a feather at Jotun Esdeath to try and get her away from the others giving Bucky time to knock her out and lower her to the ground as she returned to normal. Smiling Bucky thanked Archangel.

* * *

"WHOA!" Wasp shouted as a Jotun tried to grab her. She then zipped up to its eyes and unleashed a barrage of her stingers making them blind allowing Black Panther to strike them down with his claws

"Are you alright?" Black Panther asked

"I am now, I owe you one" Wasp said

"Then continue this fight" Black Panther said as he spotted Loki, he lunged at it, only for it to be an illusionary clone. Turning around Black Panther bared his claws and glared at Loki before Leone jumped through the clone, and then landed on Black Panther. Growling his got up and looked around only to see three Loki clones, all of them had that smug snake in the grass grin. Black Panther slammed his hand on the ground to create four shadow panthers. Leone looked on impressed before the panthers attacked the clones, one of them stalked the entrance way where Loki disappeared into

"What is it?" Leone asked as she reactivated her imperial arms.

"I am tracking Loki and he is in there" Black Panther said

"I see" Leone said smelling the air. "That way"

"I agree" Black Panther said

"So you are coming after me huh?" Loki asked

"What you think we wouldn't after all the shit you an Honest did?" Leone asked

"And since the Prime minister is dead that only leaves you, and once we detain you this world will be peaceful" Black Panther shouted

"Do not think it will be that easy" Loki said "For I am Loki of Jotunheim! an soon the master of this world!"

"Hey BP, I think I need a new scratching post and I just found the perfect one" Leone said flicking her claws out

"Then by all means" Black Panther said "ATTACK!" he shouted

* * *

Tatsumi and Wave were thrown against each other

"Watch it!" Wave said

"You watch it man" Tatsumi said pulling out Incursio's spear before a figure landed creating a plume of sand

"Who is that?" Wave asked

"You two left me behind" he said

"Tekken?" Wave asked

"what happened to you?" Tatsumi asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Iron Fist said as he slammed his fist into the face of a Jotun

"Who did you fight?" Wave asked

"That bitch Suzuka" Iron Fist said

"Wasn't she an Imperial fist?" Tatsumi said

"Yeah she was...now what is going on?"

"The Emperor's dead" Tatsumi said

"The Governor killed him to seize the throne and the world" Wave said

"And the name of this Governor?" Iron Fist asked as he kicked a Jotun in half before bowing he then looked around until her sensed something "Underground"

"What do you mean?" Wave asked

"He's keeping something underground, but I don't know what" Iron Fist said

* * *

Leone was thrown into Black Panther before Loki's spear was lodged in between them. The two looked at each other before the jumped onto the trickster and was knocked to the ground

"This is not going our way" Leone said

"You're right" Black Panther said before he pulled out a dagger and threw it at Loki, who ducked and then disappeared

"Where did he go?" Leoen asked

"I'm not sure" Black Panther said

"This way" Loki's voice came down the hallway

"Shoudl we go?" Leone asked

"Yes, but we should be careful" Black Panther said

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Loki said

"Why not?" Leone asked

"This!" Loki said as his spear pierced Lionel and into Leone's stomach, Smirking evilly Loki pulled the spear out before kicking the wound and sending her to the ground.

"YOU!" Black Panther said about to jump on him

"Goodbye" Loki said before he disappearing

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Capt asked

"Yeah!" the assembled warriors shouted

"Good, let's end this" Capt said

"Yes, let's!" Loki said as the arena shook

"What is that?" Akame asked

"Not good" Scarlet Witch said

"There" Quicklsilver said as metal hand crushed the arena walls.

"The Destroyer, Loki are you mad?" Thor asked

"That is a big ass robot" Falcon said

"Take it down avengers!" Capt shouted as the raced forward

"Night Raid!" Najenda said as her forces ran forward.

"Come then" Loki said

* * *

Falcon took to the skies and pulled out his guns and opened fired, at the same time Mine did as well, but the shots bounced off. The Destroyer then tried to squash Mine, but Tatsumi got to her quickly. Bulat then tried to strike it, only for the plates to part allowing the spear he was using to pass through. He gasped before the Destroyer back handed the spear wielder. Sheele and Akame tried to slice off the hands alongside Gamora and Drax, but the blades bounced off. The Destroyer's face plate opened up and light came from inside of it. Thinking quickly Capt Marvel, Ironman, Dr Strange, Rocket, Vision, Mine and Thor tried to counter the Destroyer with a combined beam blast. Which worked allowing Hawkeye enough time to fire an arrowing through the opening and into the heart of the Destroyer, which didn't do much. Scarlet Witch then drew energy from the ground and threw it at the Destroyer and War Machine fired everything, unaware of Lubbock and Spider man sliding past it and tying it legs up. Hulk then slammed into the Destroyer sending it crashing to the floor. Capt America then jumped in with his shield and slammed it down on the head cutting it in two. Archangel flew over and shot feathers into any available space pinning it down.

"James" Esdeath wheezed

"You sure?" Bucky asked

"Yeah" Esdeath said encasing the Destroyer in ice. Next Bols came in and melted the ice while heating the cold metal quickly making it brittle. Thor saw this and brought Mjolnir down on it with a thundering crash turning it into nothing but fragments of metal. Loki then emerged from the armour. Snarling he picked up Gungnir and was about to throw it when Tatsumi's own spear slashed his side.

"Loki" Thor said

"Brother" Loki smiled before Mjolnir was smashed into his face knocking him out cold. Once they were sure he was out Thor picked him up only to loudly winced "Sucker" he said jumping off of Thor's shoulders and ripping out the small dagger he used to escape. HE was about to run away when claws shredded his face and a boot sent him to the floor. Looking up he saw a more bestial Leone growling at him.

"How about a drink?" he asked as he was surrounded.

"No!" they all said before Thor slugged him in the face.  
( _End song_ )

* * *

"Leone?" Akame asked

"Hey" Leone said rubbing her best friend's head

"Your Imperial Arms?" Najenda asked saddened

"Gone, and I'm nearly gone as well. It was a killing blow and once Lionel is powerless, I'm done" Leone sadly smiled. The mood of victory was saddened

"Leone" Mine said as she buried her head into Tatsumi's chest. He comforted the girl.

"Hey, don't cry. It was fun while it lasted. But for now its time for my goodbyes" Leone said "And Doc, please don't"

"I suppose I could answer a final request" Dr Strange said

"I am Groot" Groot said

"What did he say?" Leone said

"He said: 'Never say goodbye'" Rocket said

"Verily, you have earned it" Thor said

"What?" Leone asked

"A spot in Valhalla" Thor said

"Leone" Akame whimpered

"Hey, it's going to be alright, like he said I've earned my spot in the halls of the honoured dead. And Of course I'm going to keep a spot open for you" Leone said as she walked off.

"Alright Back to base Avengers, we're going home as well." Fury said as the Avengers and Guardians walked out of the arena with Night Raid.

"It's over isn't it?" Najenda asked

"It is" Fury asked as he handed her a cigar and a light. "Your free"

"Thank you, for all of your help"

"Buck?" Capt asked

"See you Steve" Bucky said as he and Esdeath walked away

"You've got five minutes" Capt said before he turned to Archangel "Thank you"

"No problem my friend" Archangel said as he flew off.

* * *

That night outside the of the palace Night Raid and the revolutionary army remembered their fallen. The event was hosted by an Acolyte of Archangels. The Guardians and Avengers were in attendance. But Ironman notice something

"Where's T'Challa?" he asked

"He had something to take care of" Iron Fist asked

"Great T'Challa's gone, Winter Soldier and Esdeath slipped the noose as well" Iron Man said

"Who knows where those two will turn up next" Falcon said

"I agree" Capt said

* * *

Elsewhere Leone was in the slums she called home, her lioness form now hidden from the world. She was about to lay down and pass on; when a figure she was not expecting appeared before her

"The doc said he wouldn't do anything, but I suppose you didn't make that pact did you?" she asked

"No, I did not" Black Panther said

"So what now?" Leone asked

"I suppose that with our technology and heritage we can reverse this" Black Panther said

"Okay, why not; if it prologue my life, I'm all for it" Leone smiled as she walked up to the Black Panther and nearly collapse. T'Challa quickly caught her

"We must hurry" he said as he slung her arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you" Leone said falling asleep.

* * *

"You're Sheele aren't you?" Bruce asked

"I am, and you must be the Hulk's other form" Sheele said

"That I am" Bruce said "And I know he likes you"

"Does he?" Sheele asked

"Yes he does, so I was wondering if you would like to come back to our world for awhile?" Bruce asked

"Really?" Sheele reply

"Sure, I could use an assistant as well"

"Okay then I'll join you" Sheele said smiling. That night the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and two members of Night Raid left the world they had spent the past three months on for Earth. Once there T'Challa and Leone left for Wakanda so that her life could be saved. The Guardians took off for the stars, hoping that the Galaxy wasn't too screwed. Meanwhile Banner and Sheele had started to work in the Avenger's facility on various projects. Smiling Captain America stood facing out a window as he saw Scott and Hope head for their home in San Francisco, Spider-Man headed for Queens as well. The smile soon lessened and he walked away.

"I'll find you Buck"

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER!**

Captain America was hiking in the Alaskan wilderness searching for something. After searching for awhile he found it, a wood cabin, He removed his winter gear and looked at the house. He went for a knife in his belt when a woman with light blue hair, matching eyes she was also seven months pregnant, Capt suddenly felt a gun barrel to his head

"Hey Buck" Capt said putting his hands

"Hey Steve, you're later than expected" Bucky said moving in front of Esdeath

"Yeah well you did hide pretty well" he smiled

"Oh by the way allow me to introduce my wife; Jocelyn Snow-Barnes"

"And our soon to be born daughter Stephanie Tatsuki Barnes" Esdeath now named Jocelyn said

"Good to see you two having a happy life together. But please stay in contact next time" Capt said hugging the happy couple

"A happy ending all around" Jocelyn said smiling.

"That it is that it is" Capt said as the trio went inside

 **The End**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was a long chapter wasn't it, but this was how I planned to end it all those months ago, but during the hiatus I changed it so Esdeath was pregnant. In fact it was originally going to be in the fight that she was with child, but I dropped it until the end there. Also I read about the Leone dying and Imperial Arms fusion and I thought that wasn't cool and since I kept most of Night Raid alive, I did the same to Leone, only she's in Wakanda asleep until she is better. Now time for something fun**

* * *

It was a sunny day when suddenly a portal opened up. Mine and Tatsumi and a girl named Hinowa were nearby and ran to where the portal opened, out of it came a red and black figure

"Who are you?" Mine asked

"Who am I, who am I, I am the Crimson Comedian, the Regenerating Degenerate, the Merc with a Mouth DEADPOOL!" Deadpool said

"And you are here why?" Tatsumi asked

"I'm here for the Revolution!" Deadpool said

"Sorry, but you're six months too late, this is the Central Republic now" Hinowa

"Say what now?" Deadpool said looking around

"Yep, the Revolutionary Army's upper echelon formed the new Republic after the defeat of Honest and Loki"

"SHIT!" Deadpool shouted "Oh well, need some help"

"Well the Western Tribes are in turmoil over Imperial remnants attacking them" Tatsumi said

"Deal" Deadpool said

* * *

 **And that is what happened to Night Raid and a Deadpool cameo. I hope you enjoyed it and now:**

 **Thank you to the following reviewers: Mrotrax, Don Orbit, Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein, BloodyDemon666, Drew Luczynski, Sega Kuro and BestPony666, also thank you for who faved and followed and also just thank you for those who simple read this fic now and in the future. Also thanks to Skillet for the making the music featured in this fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
